Gilmore Girls - What Should Have Been
by MotherLovesU
Summary: This story is about what could have happened had Lorelai not run away with Rory as a baby but had still not married Christopher because they both agreed they were too young and it wouldn't last if they married young and they wanted to go to different schools and it would look bad if a married couple were living so far apart.
1. Prologue

**About this story**

\- Lorelai never ran away with Rory

\- Christopher and Lorelai both finished high school and college.

\- Not many knew Rory was the Illusive Hayden Granddaughter Lorelai Hayden, Not even most of her closest friends realized it because Christopher was never near Rory when she played with her friends

\- Strobe and Francine Always Talked about their granddaughter Lorelai Hayden and never called her Rory or Mentioned the Gilmore's or who her mother was to anyone in society

\- Rory never said her dad's last name and just called Francine and Strobe "Her dad's parents."

\- Rory and Lorelai Lived with Emily and Richard until Lorelai graduated from Hartford prep.

\- Emily and Richard had gotten Lorelai and Rory a three bedroom apartment off campus.

\- Lorelai was Accepted to Yale, and she was going to work for her father and eventually take over for him when he retired.

\- Christopher and Lorelai were still dating, He graduated from Chilton Prep and was accepted at Princeton and was studying to be a lawyer like his father.

\- The Hayden's and The Gilmore's decision to separate Christopher and Lorelai in high school after they found out Lorelai was pregnant.

\- Not many knew that Christopher was Rory's father and no one discussed it as it was improper to ask such questions.

\- Christopher and Lorelai had decided they would stay together through college even if they were at different school's they took turns to visit each weekend and they talked daily.

\- Christopher and Lorelai lasted until shortly after Lorelai's college graduation.

Rory, Paris, Tristan, Stephanie, Louise, Madeline and the boys(Logan, Robert and Colin) had grown up together in Hartford. Logan and Rory's nannies were twins sisters so, of course, they were together more often than with the others. Rory and Logan's Nanny's were friends with Paris, Tristan, Colin, Robert, Madeline and Louis' Nanny's also so they all grew up together. The went to Chilton Primary academy and then went to Chilton preparatory academy together.

Colin and Robert were step-brothers From Andrew McCrea's second marriage after Colin's mother's death when Colin was 6. When Colin was 8 Andrew McCrea and Alina (Al-e-nah) Mills married, they had dated just over a year before getting married. Alina and Andrew both had lost their spouses, and they bonded over that. Roberts father had shortly before Alina found out she was pregnant with Robert. Alina was already the stepmother to her husbands ex-lover's Twin children Fredrick and Francesca before Robert was born, But only Andrew, Robert, Franny and Freddy knew Alina wasn't the twins biological mother.

Alina Worked part time at Grimaldi security since Robert was six months old up until Robert was in school full time and then she worked full time. Andrew was a Corporate Lawyer at McCrea Law.

When Freddy and Franny were 12 years old, and Colin and Robert were 10.5 years old Andrew and Alina Divorced when Alina had left to take Freddy and Franny to their Switzerland boarding school, Andrew didn't want to send the kids there even if they had been misbehaving.

Freddy and Franny had caused a terrible fight between Andrew and Alina because they felt as if Robert got special treatment because he was the spitting image of their father and was Alina's only biological son. They also felt that Colin got special treatment from Andrew because he was His biological son, None of this but the fact that Robert looked like his father the most was truthful, but it caused a massive rift in the blended family.

Andrew had custody of Robert until he decided at 12 he wanted to live with his mother again because she was lonely and he did miss her, plus Andrew found wife #3 by this time.

After Colin's mother passed away, there was a time that Andrew wasn't able to even look at his son without feeling guilty. Andrew had felt as if his son would blame him for Colin's mother's death; In reality, Colin knew it was no more his father's fault then it was his own, some complications lead to her death.

Colin had lived with His Grandparent's for six months after his mother's passing until Andrew was able to get himself back together and raise Colin. Colin and Andrew missed each other dearly during this time because they were unable to see each other, Andrews parents and thought it was best to keep Colin from his father until he was able to cope with Hildi's death.

When Colin turned 14, he begged his dad to let him go to the same boarding school Logan was in. Andrew understood why Colin wanted to get away so bad. Andrew was in the process of divorcing wife #4 and was moving on to be wife #5 soon.

McCrea Wife #3 was Janelle long she lasted seven months married to Andrew before she cheated on him with her tennis instructor.

McCrea Wife #4 Sandra DeMatteis was married to Andrew a year when Andrew found out she had been faking a pregnancy and tried to claim she had a miscarriage.

McCrea Soon to be wife #5 Kelly Conner, Previously widowed by Kevin Jacobs, divorced from Lyle keels and Jason Petri (Golddigger by opportunity but young and beautiful).

Colin and Robert had kept in touch even after their parent's divorce, and little did Andrew and Alina know, but the boys were going to the same boarding school, The boys had planned it this way. Colin, Robert and Logan had all missed hanging out together over the past year.

Robert was being sent away because he was caught with Alexi Forskey's daughter in the pool house by Alexi and Alina who were heading to have a little Affair behind Alexi's wife's back.

Alina didn't want to deal with Robert sleeping with other potential future husbands daughter's so she sent away her problem like she had done with her stepchildren when she couldn't handle them before. She sent Robert to an all-boys school, Knowing his behaviour with girls she didn't want to have him make her a grandmother so young.

Up until Colin, Logan and Robert were 13, Rory, Tristan, Paris, Madeline Louise, Stephanie and the boy's had been inseparable. Logan never actually liked Robert but kept him close to keep Rory and the girl's safe. Everyone only put up with Robert since he was like Colin's brother. Robert had always made the girls feel uncomfortable by telling them how he was going to have many ex-wives, many illegitimate children, somehow outlive his older siblings and leave all the family money to some odd pet. It was creepy and not as funny as he thought it was, everyone knew what Freddy and Franny were like, They despised Robert, but no one honestly knew why because they never spoke about Alina not being their biological mother or what happened to her.

Logan was a little troublemaker and was sent away at 13 a year before Robert and Colin went to boarding school. Logan had been caught having "relations" with Headmaster Charleston's granddaughter by a teacher. Thankfully the teacher didn't tell headmaster Charleston and had just told Mitchum.

This was logans last strike and even Elias had agreed with Mitchum about sending him away until he got his act together. Elias had done the same with Mitchum when he couldn't keep Mitchum out of trouble, Of course, Shira had been trying to get Mitchum to send Logan away much sooner. Honour had already been sent abroad to study years before, so the only thing keeping Shira from having her many affairs was the possibility of Logan finding out about them and telling Mitchum. Shira had only had two kids because she knew Mitchum needed an heir, a male heir to be exact, so she couldn't just stop at Honor. She just did it to keep him.

Logan had known until Colin left for boarding school that knew she was still innocent and innuendos made her blush fiercely. As far as Colin knew she still hadn't ever been kissed since she hadn't had a boyfriend ever, She had just gone to events with Tristan or some boy her grandmother would get to escort her to, Nothing like dates as she was still really young.

Logan and hoped that Rory and Tristan hadn't gotten so close that she had been one of Tristan's secret conquest's. Tristan would often brag about doing sexual things with girls, but a few he would refuse to name because they were as he called them "innocent's." "Innocent's" were the girls who didn't just do things with any guy and he had been the first boy they had fooled around with, Tristan also had said he and the girl's cared enough about each other to keep their relations secret.

Rory had been devastated when Logan was sent away. They had been close before he was sent away. Heck, she was his first and only female best friend, and he was her first kiss from a boy, and he loved that she gave him that Honor. He was 12, and she was 11, She had only kissed him because She saw 14-year-old Honor kiss a boy and she wondered what Honor saw in kissing. After Logan and Rory kissed, they looked at each other and laughed and laughed, nothing had changed with them genuinely.

When Logan was suddenly sent away, Rory had stayed close with Colin and everyone else. She much like Logan didn't really like Robert, she had always said he was weird, so she tried to avoid him as much as possible since Logan was no longer there to keep him away from her.

The Dugrey still employed Logan's Old nanny, so She saw Tristan the most out of everyone, In time he became Logan's fill in for her "tell's everything to guy friend."

The year Colin and Robert both went to boarding school Rory was devastated that she lost 3 of her best friends. She still had Tristan, Paris, Madeline and Louise but she missed Logan and Colin.

Colin being around Hartford still was how she dealt with Logan being gone. Colin would tell her of all the things Logan didn't want to tell Rory because secretly he was in love with her and was sleeping with girls to get experience and to bide his time till he was back home, Hopefully, able to get Rory to agree to be his girlfriend. Logan had hoped she liked him too and he wanted to one day impress Rory

 **So I'm a Comment whore(I can't deny it I love them and they keep me going), please pretty please leave your thoughts and comments on this story. I have been thinking about this story for months and been actually writing it on and off since I published my last chapter of the last story. I'm nervous but please like and comment. 333**


	2. Chapter 1 At Last

_Rory is a Freshman, Logan a Sophmore._

 **August 30th, 1999 - First day of school**

Logan came back To Chilton. No one knew he was back until Rory walked into the hall's of Chilton and saw him leaning against the wall, he waiting for her. She didn't know he was waiting for her specifically, but when she saw Logan, she was so happy without thinking of what she was doing she ran up to him and jumped into his arms and laid a big kiss on him.

Logan was shocked at first, but after a moment he happily kissed her back and went to pull away, but she used her hand to pull his head towards her more and so he deepened the kiss, she went with it, because little did he know she had only ever kissed him.

Once Rory realized what she was doing, and it wasn't a dream, her eyes shot open wide, and her legs unwrapped from around his body, and she pushed him away in shock only able to say "Sorry" before she turned around and ran freaking out.

 **~Logan was left in shock not knowing what just happened~**

"Colin, dude... Did that just happen or was it in my head?" Logan asked

"Logan, if you're talking about the fact that our little Gilmore just jumped on you and kissed you then said sorry and ran away, then no it wasn't in your head," Colin says

"Logan, she may have just freaked out. She was shocked to see you and didn't have time to think what she was doing when she was in shock she just jumped you and probably freaked out because she has no clue how you feel and she is embarrassed" Tristan says

"What do you mean Tristan?" Logan asks

"Logan, I think she may have just realized her feelings for you. She's 14 and never kissed a guy and from what I just saw she finally likes a boy" Tristan says knowing full well Rory likes Logan as more of a friend and logan and she had kissed before

"You mean she may feel the same way as I have felt about her since I first kissed her?" Logan asks

"Wait, did you just say first kissed her... wasn't that the first time?" Colin asks

"No, they kissed once before about 4 year's ago, she was curious what Honor saw in kissing a boy," Tristan says

"Wait, how did you know that?" Logan asks

"She tells me a lot. She told me about her first and up until today ONLY kiss" Tristan says

"Why did you act like she hasn't ever kissed anyone?" Colin asks

"I didn't know Logan would admit to kissing her before she swore me to secrecy," Tristan says

 **~ Paris walks up close to them~**

"Oh god Tristan are you gossiping about who kissed who now, its the first day of school," Paris says

"Oh hey, Paris, Lovely to see you too. Logan and I are back, and I think Robert is around here too somewhere? Colin says

"Oh hi colin, Logan I didn't see you there," Paris says nodding

" Paris, We aren't gossiping we are talking about Rory and Logan's kiss, the first one and the one she just gave him after she took a flying leap onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist," Tristan says

"Oh please like Rory 'I don't like boys' Gilmore would ever kiss anyone," Paris says

"Oh but you see, It's Logan the boy she hasn't seen in over a year when she expected him to be home for summer," Colin says

"Whatever, I will ask her myself. Where is she then?' Paris asks rolling her eyes

"Girls bathroom, I think I saw Mad's and Lou's head in there," Logan says looking down at the ground

 **In The Girl's Bathroom**

*OMG what did I do... OMG... does this mean I like him* Rory thinks

"Gilmore, you ok. We saw you run in here after you released from Huntz" Mad's says

"Oh my god I'm so embarrassed I just jumped Logan in the hallway for everyone to see and he doesn't even like me like that" Rory whines

"Rory from what we saw after you left, He likes you and not just a little bit, but a lot," Lou says

"He looked distraught that you ran away and he looked worried," Mad's says

"Really? But what if he was just in shock?" Rory asks

"He had a smirk before you ran off, then he looked worried and sad," Lou says

"Oh..., well he was probably so surprised and now thinks I'm crazy," Rory says

 **~Paris walks into the bathroom~**

"Gilmore, did you actually kiss Logan after jumping on him and wrapping your legs around his waist?" Paris asks

"Umm yes, he must think I'm an insane boy crazy slut," Rory says almost crying

"No, he doesn't. He was in shock for sure, but he's actually really worried about you. I heard Colin say something about maybe Logan liking you the way you like him or maybe your just figuring out you like him the way he likes you" Paris says

"He said that?" Rory asks her head snapping up with a faint smirk on her face

"Yes he did, and I think Logan wants to come and make sure you're ok. Will you talk to him?" Paris asks

"I... I don't know if I can face him... He must really think I'm crazy, I just jumped him without saying a word to him and then I say sorry and run away" Rory says ranting

 **~Logan sneaks into the girl's bathroom, and the girls slip out, and he locks the door after them.~**

"Rory, I don't think you're crazy. Please talk to me, I'm sorry I pushed the kiss so far?" Logan says

"No Logan I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped you and kissed you. It's not an appropriate greeting between friends" Rory says

"Oh... Is that all you want to be? Because to tell you the truth I liked that greeting a bit. I like you like more then just a friend but if you don't feel the same I don't want to ruin our friendship more then I already have" Logan says

"Oh... well I think I like you too, that greeting was kind of I guess my true emotions were coming out without me thinking about it. I did miss you this summer you know, Why didn't you come home?" Rory says

"So, I missed you, You missed me, You kissed me, and I kissed you back, I'm sorry I didn't come home, I just needed to think about a lot of things before coming home," Logan says smirking

"Ya, that sound about right... Really, what did you need to think about?" Rory says

"I needed to figure out if I could handle things before I came here. I have to ask if you like me and I like you does this mean you maybe would like to be more than friends like maybe my girlfriend?" Logan asks

"Ok..., I think if we both like each other maybe it may mean that, but I want it just to be me and you, take things slow... I'm umm kind of still as we would say "untouched" and I know that you're lost that title already" Rory says

"Rory, if I'm your boyfriend I'm yours and only yours, as for being untouched, I don't feel the need to change that in a rush ok, I will wait until your ready, and I'm ok with that even if you want to wait till marriage," Logan says

"You would wait for me? Wait did you just say marriage? Do you think we would last until marriage before you got tired of waiting?" Rory asks

"Rory, I have loved you since our first kiss, I have been waiting for years to be able to have a shot with you. If I'm with you, I'm not letting you go ever. I honestly didn't think you felt the same, but I was going to keep trying to get you to be my girlfriend" Logan says

"Oh..." Rory says

"Rory Gilmore, Will you officially be my Girl?" Logan asks holding her left hand and looking into her blue eyes

"Well Duh, after you tell me you have liked me that long it would be mean to say no. I like you too, and I think you being gone was the reason I didn't pay attention to boys. Heck I think if Tristan as one of the girl's" Rory says laughing and getting on her tippy toes to seal their new status with a kiss

Logan and Rory walk into the hallway's hand in hand smirking at all their friends watching. Everyone in the hall had been looking at them to see who would come out of the girl's bathroom and what was going on, all anyone knew was Louise Grant, And Madeline Lynn were by the door and chased anyone within 6 feet of the bathrooms away.

"I'm guessing by the looks of you both and your hands that you got your girl eh Huntz?" Colin asks

"Yes your correct" Logan says laughing

"About damn time, god I'm glad you two didn't take long to figure out what everyone else has known since we got out of diaper's you're both meant to be together," Tristan says

"I'm glad that I won't have to hear Logan whine about missing Gilmore anymore," Colin says teasingly

"I'm glad I don't share a room with him, I won't have to listen to him moaning her name in his sleep," Robert says

"ROBERT" Colin yells and smacks Robert on the back of the head

"Ouch, What was that for?" Robert asks

"If I didn't do it for them Logan would have done it ten times harder," Colin says

"I'm sure no one would even stop him from beating you within an inch of death either," Tristan says

"Your right, No one will stop it... Well maybe a teacher or the headmaster if they saw you" Steph says glaring at Robert

"You're all mean to me. I'm such an innocent nice boy" Robert whines

"Oh please, even I know you're not innocent or always nice. We all know you said what you did about Logan's dreams just to try to embarrass him" Tristan says

"I would never try to embarrass him on purpose, Just make sure Rory wasn't embarrassed but it is an added benefit if he was to be embarrassed also," Robert says

"Robert you're a creep. You're never going to get a girlfriend if you act like you do all the time so honestly grow up already" Paris says

 **~Bell ring's~**

"Time for homeroom we better not be late" Paris says and everyone groans and heads to their home room's

Tristan, Rory and Madeline were in the same homeroom. Paris, Louise and Steph being in the other freshman homeroom. Logan, Colin and Robert were in the same sophomore homeroom as each other also.

 **Once again I'm a comment and Like whore, please like and comment it keeps me going! I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2 Spreading Like Wild Fire

Everyone met up again on their lunch break to talk and exchange their class information to find out if any of them had the same classes together.

English lit - Mr. Medina

 **7:30 AM - 8:20 AM** Rory, Paris, Tristan, Logan

 **8:25 AM - 9:15 AM** Steph, Finn

 **9:20 AM - 10:10 AM** Colin

 **10:15 AM - 11:05 AM** Robert

 **11:05 PM- 11:50 PM LUNCH**

 **11:55 PM - 12:45 PM** Louise, Madeline

 **12:50 PM - 1:40 PM**

 **1:45 PM - 2:35 PM**

 **2:40 PM - 3:30 PM**

 **END OF DAY**

History - Mr. Hall

 **7:30 AM - 8:20 AM** Steph,

 **8:25 AM - 9:15 AM** Rory, Paris

 **9:20 AM - 10:10 AM** Tristan

 **10:15 AM - 11:05 AM** Louise, Madeline

 **11:05 PM- 11:50 PM LUNCH**

 **11:55 PM - 12:45 PM** Logan, Colin

 **12:50 PM - 1:40 PM** Finn

 **1:45 PM - 2:35 PM** Robert

 **2:40 PM - 3:30 PM**

 **END OF DAY**

Science - Mrs. Kinsley

 **7:30 AM - 8:20 AM**

 **8:25 AM - 9:15 AM** Tristan

 **9:20 AM - 10:10 AM** Rory, Logan

 **10:15 AM - 11:05 AM** Paris,

 **11:05 PM- 11:50 PM LUNCH**

 **11:55 PM - 12:45 PM** Steph

 **12:50 PM - 1:40 PM** Louise, Madeline

 **1:45 PM - 2:35 PM** Colin

 **2:40 PM - 3:30 PM** Robert, Finn

 **END OF DAY**

Study hall - Library

 **7:30 AM - 8:20 AM** Finn

 **8:25 AM - 9:15 AM** Colin

 **9:20 AM - 10:10 AM** Paris, Louise, Madeline

 **10:15 AM - 11:05 AM** Rory, Steph, Logan

 **11:05 PM- 11:50 PM LUNCH**

 **11:55 PM - 12:45 PM** Tristan,

 **12:50 PM - 1:40PM** Robert

 **1:45 PM - 2:35 PM**

 **2:40 PM - 3:30 PM**

 **END OF DAY**

Math - Mr. Brolin

 **7:30AM - 8:20AM** Colin, Robert

 **8:25 AM - 9:15 AM**

 **9:20 AM - 10:10AM** Steph, Finn

 **10:15 AM - 11:05 AM** Tristan **1**

 **1:05 PM- 11:50 PM LUNCH**

 **11:55 PM - 12:45 PM** Rory, Paris

 **12:50 PM - 1:40PM**

 **1:45 PM - 2:35 PM** Louise, Madeline

 **2:40 PM - 3:30 PM** Logan

 **END OF DAY**

Arts - Miss Archer

 **7:30 AM - 8:20AM** Louise, Madeline

 **8:25 AM - 9:15 AM** Robert

 **9:20 AM - 10:10 AM**

 **10:15 AM - 11:05 AM** Colin

 **11:05 PM- 11:50 PM LUNCH**

 **11:55 PM - 12:45 PM** Finn

 **12:50 PM - 1:40 PM** Rory, Logan

 **1:45 PM - 2:35 PM** Paris, Tristan

 **2:40 PM - 3:30 PM** Steph,

 **END OF DAY**

Spanish - Senor Alverez

 **7:30 AM - 8:20 AM**

 **8:25 AM - 9:15 AM**

 **9:20 AM - 10:10AM**

 **10:15 AM - 11:05 AM**

 **11:05 PM- 11:50 PM LUNCH**

 **11:55 PM - 12:45 PM** Robert

 **12:50 PM - 1:40PM** Paris, Steph,

 **1:45 PM - 2:35 PM** Rory, Logan, Finn

 **2:40 PM - 3:30 PM** Tristan, Colin, Louise, Madeline

 **END OF DAY**

Social Studies - Mrs. Halen

 **7:30 AM - 8:20 AM**

 **8:25 AM - 9:15 AM** Logan, Louise, Madeline

 **9:20 AM - 10:10AM** Robert

 **10:15 AM - 11:05 AM** Finn

 **11:05 PM- 11:50 PM LUNCH**

 **11:55 PM - 12:45 PM**

 **12:50 PM - 1:40PM** Tristan, Colin

 **1:45 PM - 2:35 PM** Steph,

 **2:40 PM - 3:30 PM** Rory, Paris

 **END OF DAY**

Rory was happy she was able to have some classes with Logan despite him being a grade higher than her. The school is small only a total of around 300 kids in grades 9-12 they often had subjects that would be combined with older and younger students. Art and Study hall were the main two classes that had all four years mixed. The art department was split into three levels, Beginners art, intermediate art and experienced art.

Those who had Study hall in the 7th period tended to leave school early if they didn't have after school curricular or even had their PE time off school grounds. Chilton preparatory didn't have a PE class, but you were required to do some activity like golf, swimming, volleyball, tennis, polo, running, etc. They didn't have many that the school its self-had on campus, they had a track, a tennis court and a pool but that was only because those were used for the school teams mostly.

Over the school day, it spread through Chilton that Logan Huntzburger, Colin McCrea and Robert Grimaldi were back at school. It also spread that Rory Gilmore had happened to snag Logan as her boyfriend shortly before the school bell rang in the morning, she was a legend, Logan Huntzburger had NEVER had a committed relationship from what they all heard he had dated but never just one girl at a time. No one ever expected a society boy to ever think about settling down till he was forced to by their family, Mostly Logan as his father had been that way, his grandfather and grandmother even waited as long as they could before it was expected of them to marry. At the end of the day, Rory and Logan had decided they had better tell their family's of the development before they heard it from their friends. Rory had already told her mom, of course, using one of the pay phones in the hall to leave a message for her mom, their next stop was the Gilmore estate to tell Emily and Richard.

 **Gilmore Estate**

 **~Door bell~**

"Hello, Miss Rory are they expecting you?" Berta The maid asks

"No, its kind of a spur of the moment thing," Rory says

"Mr. Huntzburger, it's nice to see you again" Berta The maid greets Logan.

"Nice to see you too Berta," Logan says back

"Your grandmother is in the sitting room, and Mr. Gilmore is in his study, would you like me to get him?" Berta asks

"Yes please tell him to join us in the sitting room," Rory says

 **~Rory and Logan walk into the sitting room~**

"Rory, Logan. What brings you too here, I didn't even know you were back home Logan" Emily says happily

"It's Lovely to see you as always Mrs. Gilmore. I asked my family not to say anything. I wanted to surprise Rory here." Logan says

"Logan, Son your back" Richard greets Logan

"Hello Rory, Lovely to see you today" Richard greets Rory

"That I am until graduation," Logan says

"That's wonderful, Now what brings you both over this afternoon?" Richard asks

"We wanted you to be the first of the adults to know of course that myself and Rory are officially courting," Logan says

"Oh dear, that is so lovely to hear. We had no idea that you were more than friends" Emily says

"Well Grandma, Grandpa as you both know we have known each other forever, and we were always really close, but as we have gotten older we have started to feel things for each other that we don't feel for anyone else," Rory says

"That is so sweet, thank you for telling us. I will make a note that will sure to be escorting Rory to some event's?" Emily says in an asking tone

"Yes, of course, I'm sure I will also be her escort at her debutante's ball if she decides to be a debutant that is," Logan says

"Of course," Richard says

"We should get going, our next stop is my family. I feel terrible having to ask but can we keep this to ourselves until tomorrow. I wouldn't want them to find out from anyone but us" Logan says

"Of course Logan, we won't speak a word of it to anyone till tomorrow," Emily says smiling

 **Huntzburger Estate**

 **~Logan and rory walk into the manor~**

"Rory, You look lovely as usual. It was nice of Logan to bring you to visit" Shira says

"Mother, Would we be able to sit down and talk with you, dad and grandfather. Rory and I wanted to talk to the three of you" Logan says

"Yes of course," Shira says before calling to the maid

"Gina, would you please ask Mitchum and Elias to come to meet me and the kid's in the sitting room thank you," Shira says politly

 **~Mitchum and Elias enter the room~**

"Logan, what is this about," Elias asks

"Oh I'm sorry Rory I didn't see you there," Elias says

"Its alright sir," Rory says

"Rory and I wanted to be the ones to tell you this ourselves..." Logan says before being interrupted

"Oh dear, Logan please don't say you got her pregnant over the summer when you were travelling," Shira says abruptly

"No mother, please listen," Logan says sighing

"Shira you shouldn't assume something like that they are smart kids," Mitchum says

"Rory and I would like you to be among the first of the adults to know that we have decided to officially court," Logan says

 **~Elias turn's to Mitchum with a worried look and Mitchum gives him a don't be worried look back~**

"That's wonderful news you two were always looked so cute together. I'm assuming he will be your escort to your junior debutants ball and other events coming?" Shira asks

"If I decide to be a junior debutant yes he will be, and he will be escorting me to as many events as he can," Rory says

"Oh, what do you mean IF?" Shira asks stunned

"Mother, Not everyone makes their kids be debutantes, just most of them," Logan says

"Well I would have thought because her mother was a junior debutante before she got pregnant that Rory would be too," Shira says

"My mother said it was up to me if I choose to be a debutant, she never had the choice, and it wasn't her kind of thing. " Rory says

"Yes I remember your mother's junior debutant ball, Richard said she threatened to slide down the bannister," Elias says smirking

"That sounds like my mom alright. I must be going I have work to get started on for school" Rory says

"Alright darling, Logan have Alfred take Rory home," Mitchum says

"I was wondering if we could do our homework together at her house," Logan asks

"Is anyone going to be home?" Shira asks

"Yes my mom will be home at 4, she said Logan could come over, and we can work together," Rory says

"Alright let Alfred know he will be picking you up later, will you be home for dinner?" Shira asks

"No, we are going to eat at her house," Logan says

"Be home by 8 please" Shira calls out to Logan

"Sure mom" Logan shouts back

Immediately when Rory and Logan got to the house, Lorelai ambushed them to ask about their first day and how they came to the decision to date. Logan and Rory animatedly told Lorelai everything including how Rory had jumped on Logan and wrapped her legs around him, Lorelai wasn't exactly happy that her 14-year-old daughter had done something like that but she also knew she would be a hypocrite if she said anything as she had started dating Christopher at that age and had done the same thing a few times when she was happy to see him.

After Lorelai got the details of the day she left the kids to do their homework together, yes on the first day they gave the poor kids homework. Rory and Logan had 2 classes together, Spanish and Art, They were asked to make a picture of a memory of their summers for Art and asked to write about what they did in the summer for Spanish, yes they had to write it in Spanish but that wasn't a big deal as Rory's nanny had spoken Spanish so she was reasonably good at it but she also knew if she had problems Logan could help her as he spoke Spanish well, enough that he had been able to get around Spain on his own for the summer.

Rory not being very artsy had chosen to make her picture out of cut up magazines of things that reminded her of the week her dad had taken her to Paris, She had cut and pasted stuff into the shape of the Eifel tower, her favourite place her dad had been able to take her that week.

Logan is a little artsier chose to draw. His favourite memory of summer was kissing Rory (He figured the first school bell hadn't rung yet, so it was considered summer still). He drew a picture of a boy up against a wall and a girl with her arms wrapped around his neck kissing him with hearts flying all around them with the words "At Last My Love" at the bottom of the page.

Logan wouldn't let Rory see what he had drawn as he wanted to keep it a surprise and possibly give it to her as a gift for her 14th birthday in a few weeks.

"I didn't know you went to Paris this summer," Logan says

"It was only for a week. my dad had to do some work there, but one of the times we got a day together he took me to have a picnic at the Eifel tower, we couldn't go up, but I was happy just being able to see it in person with my dad" Rory says

"Oh, why did your dad take you to Paris when he had to work?" Logan asked

"The company he was representing paid him to be there just in case they had issues and so all the paperwork was done right for them to be able to expand their company with little to no complication's," Rory says

"I guess it was nice of him to take you at least," Logan says

"It was nice. He knew I always wanted to go to Paris. I think he did it to tick my mom off a bit. She wanted to be the one to take me, and it just so happened that it got planned for the week I was supposed to spend with him anyways as my mom and grandpa were at an insurance conference, and my mom really didn't want to leave me with Emily to be as she calls "society-fied" and all DAR'ed up" Rory says

"I can understand why your mother would worry, my mom tried that with Honor, and my dad wouldn't go for it, it was bad enough she agreed to be a debutante," Logan says

"So enough about me, Let me see your art project," Rory asks

"I think I want to keep it a surprise until it's done. Hopefully, you don't mind," Logan says

"No I understand, but I do hope you will let me see it one day" Rory pouts

"You will, I know you will love it too," Logan says smirking


	4. Chapter 3 School Work, Dinner

**~Lorelai knock on the bedroom door~**

"You two want dinner here or out?" Lorelai asks

"Would it be alright if I took Rory out for dinner, I will, of course, make sure to have them deliver you something also?" Logan says

"You are such a sweet boy. You don't need to worry about me I can order something for myself," Lorelai says

"I will make sure to bring you back dessert than," Logan says

"Smart boy knows not to come back to his girlfriend's mommy empty-handed," Lorelai says smiling

"Mother I think everyone who has known you as long as Logan has knows better than that" Rory says

"Well I did use to change his diapers so I would hope he would know this about me," Lorelai says laughing

"Oh gee mother, I don't want to ever think about you seeing my boyfriend like that" Rory groans

"Hey, think I knew what he was working with back then... I can guess what he's working with now" Lorelai says with a wink and cackle

"With that, we exit because that worries me that your mom just said that about me," Logan says snickering

Logan had the Huntzburger's driver Alfred take them to a new Italian restaurant in Hartford, Logan knew it was a place Rory would love, and it was hard to get a table in but being a Huntzburger, they got in right away.

"Logan this place is beautiful" Rory gushes

"Not as beautiful as you," Logan says smirking

"You know you don't have to slather on the charm I already like you," Rory says

"I'm only telling the truth, you are beautiful," Logan says

"Thank you, your not bad looking yourself mister," Rory says blushing

Logan and Rory ended their night on the porch of her house with a sweet kiss goodnight, Rory tried to push it further, but Logan made a good argument.

"Rory, we shouldn't push the kisses further. We wouldn't want your mother to walk out here or even watch from a window and catch us making out like a couple of sex-crazed teenagers giving her the wrong impression of my intentions with her only daughter" Logan says smiling

"Your right my mother should know that your intentions are honourable... but mine might not be," Rory said knowing her mom was listening in on the other side of the front door at this time

"Ha caught you, at least I know he has good intentions but you my daughter, You will change yours to nothing but good ones until your 40 when you have my permission to have bad intentions with a boy. But really nothing but hug's kisses and hand holding till your 18 please I don't need to be made a very young grandmother anytime, and I don't need any reasons for Adolf and Ava to think I'm a bad parent" Rory says

"That's mean to call your father Adolph," Logan says

"Oh no my mother is Adolf dad is Ava," Lorelai says

"Well that's a way to describe them I suppose," Logan says

"Yes I think so myself, Now it is getting late young man. Thank you for bringing my daughter home in the same way I lent her to you. Goodnight Logan, I'm sure we will see a lot of each other" Lorelai says

"goodnight Lorelai," Logan says giving Lorelai the huge piece of tiramisu they got her

"Goodnight Rory" Logan says giving Rory a little peck on the lips

"Oy I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to get used to you kissing," Lorelai says

"Mother get used to it, I'm sure there will be more coming," Rory says rolling her eyes

"I'm sure that you my bad intentioned daughter will make sure of that" Lorelai says laughing

 **~Lorelai closes the door behind herself and Rory~**

"You know I like Logan right, and I trust you both not to rush into anything your not ready for right?" Lorelai asks

"Yes mom, you know that IF I were to even think about going beyond hugging, kissing and holding hands, you would know before it happened," Rory says

"Good, I'm happy to hear that. I would hope that if Logan were ever to try to get you to do something your not ready for you would tell me also" Lorelai says

"Mom, I would tell you. Logan and I already talked about it, and he said if it was to happen that I wanted to wait till marriage he would be more then willing to wait, he was willing to wait to date me if I wasn't ready to date" Rory says

"That's good to hear. I don't even really like that your not even 14 for another month and you already have a boyfriend, but I like him, so I'm willing to let it slide that you broke the no dating till your 14," Lorelai says

"I know mom, if it makes you feel better we told all the elders that we are courting, it makes it seem less like dating then seeing if we would be a good match together," Rory says

"Oh god, you have spent to much time with your grandmother your starting to think like her in ways," Lorelai says

"No, I know she thinks of dating as nothing but making out, holding hand's, and having sexual intentions for the fun of it. courting to her means Holding hand's, getting to know each other, pecks on the cheek's, going to dinner/events and such and nothing even slightly sexual" Rory says

"Oh your good, I never really thought of it that way. I suppose she has no idea about the jumping onto Logan and wrapping your legs around his waist and making out briefly" Lorelai says

"No and we have talked about what we would say if the elders asked, Simply we would say it's high school, and everything gets's twisted and turned into more then it is and that it was only just a hug and peck on the lips out of pure emotion," Rory says

"Good to know. So, daughter of mine how was dinner? Anything major happen?" Lorelai asks

"We talked, We ate, held hand's kissed a little, kissed a lot in the car. Nothing I can think of as big news" Rory says smirking

"Oh, but your withholding something from mummy," Lorelai says with a raised brow

"Well he did in a way imply something multiple times today and tonight," Rory says

"Well please tell mummy, I cant handle not knowing," Lorelai says

"He implied he intended to have our relationship be something more permanent," Rory says smiling

"As is long-term dating or getting married," Lorelai asks with a brow raised and a smile

"As in till death do us part. He mentioned marriage a few times like when he said if I wanted to wait for sex till marriage he would wait and that he had never pictured getting married till after our first kiss 4 years ago, and don't freak out it's the kiss you already knew about" Rory says

"So you still only kissed once before the kiss you gave him when you flew at him?" Lorelai asks

"Yes mom the same kiss I told you about that I did because I wanted to know the big deal was with kissing that Honor liked it so much," Rory says

"Ok, So do you think you could see yourself being with Logan for that long?" Lorelai asks

"Yes, even when we were little and played wedding and house I never really wanted it to be with anyone else, Is that normal?' Rory asks

"It can be, I never really saw myself dating anyone but your dad until he gave me the ultimatum when you were 6, and even then I didn't go on dates till you were 10 and spent the night out of the house. My first serious relationship after your dad was and Is Luke." Lorelai says

"I know mom. I always knew you would end up with Luke, even when you were just friends," Rory says

"You did?" Lorelai asks

"Yes mom and I know he has liked you since the first time he saw you, he told me so," Rory says shocking Lorelai

"Is that right?" Lorelai asks

"Yup, Now I have a question mom, Do you see yourself being with anyone other than luke or even maybe getting married to him someday?" Rory asks

"Sweety, I can honestly say since the first kiss I have pictured myself being married to him. I could even see myself giving you those siblings I know you want, but I don't know how you would feel about that or how he feels about it" Lorelai says

"Mom, he loves you, and I know he would marry you if you asked or hinted towards him asking you. As for kids, I know he doesn't like 'jam hands,' but I think if those hands were one of yours and his hichildren's he would be ok with it" Rory says

"You know you sure know a lot for a girl who's barely even 14," Lorelai says

"Yes I know, but I also pay attention to a lot of things around me and how you two act together," Rory says

Rory looks back at her mom and sticks her tongue out and run's upstairs to her room and locking the door behind her so she could get away from her mom and relax before going to bed.


	5. Chapter 4 Long Weekend Surprise

The rest of the school week went as good as expected. Logan had asked the Art teacher to keep his project private as he was planning on it being a surprise for Rory. The Teacher was kind enough and complied with his request, and He received an A+ when he told Miss Archer what the picture was of and why he wanted to give it to Rory, Miss Archer was a romantic at heart. Rory got an A on her art project, and Miss Archer thought it was sweet that Rory's father had taken her to a place she had told him she always wanted to visit.

Logan and Rory had Received A's on their Spanish paper's of course because Rory getting anything lower then an A is just not acceptable to her. If she had been given anything less, she would have asked him why she got the grade she did knowing full well the Spanish was near perfection and had all the requirements.

Today was Friday and also labour day long weekend, Logan had already called Lorelai days before and asked if he could take Rory on a camping trip with the rest of their friend's for the long weekend, Honor and a few old camp counselor's were supervising the trip.

Lorelai had agreed and even promised to keep it secret from Rory, she also made sure that Rory had everything she would need and had Rory's driver hand it off to logans when they got to school.

At the end of the school day when Rory and Logan walked into the pickup area where Alfred usually had the town car to pick them up, Logan started walking towards a different car and driver.

"Uhhhh Logan where is Alfred and why are you walking towards a party bus?" Rory asks

"Alfred was given the weekend off, and the party bus is for all of us," Logan says

"Who is all of us, Logan?" Rory asks

~ Tristan, Steph, Colin, Paris, Robert, Madeline, Louise and a guy walk up to them ~

"That would be us, Gilmore," Steph says

"Ohh kayyyyy," Rory says

~ The whole group of friends gets onto the party bus ~

"Uhhhh Logan who's he?" Rory whispers into logans ear

"That's the Aussie Finn I told you about from boarding school, and He convinced his parents to allow him to go to Chilton with us. He starting on Tuesday" Logan whispers back

"Huntz darling why are you so rude, you haven't introduced me to the lovely Shelia your whispering to," Finn says

"Oh, I'm so sorry your royal pain in the ass. Rory this annoying Aussie would be Finn, He seems to have followed us home, Finn this would be my girlfriend Rory Gilmore" Logan says emphasizing the word girlfriend

"Girlfriend, Now this is a first I have ever heard of a girlfriend back home," Finn says

"Yes girlfriend, It's new. This is the girl I always talked about" Logan says smirking

"The Shelia that kissed you when she was 10 just to see what the hype was about?" Finn asks

"The very same girl yes," Logan says smiling and holding Rory's hand

"Nice to meet the girl that Logan couldn't keep his mind off for 2 years," Finn says

"Nice to meet the fool that followed these 3 into all their shenanigans," Rory says shaking Finns hand

"How did you meet each other anyway?" Tristan asks

"This bloke here thought he could pull the wool over my eyes and..." Finn started off telling the story of how he and Logan met.

While Finn and Logan told the story of their meeting, Rory didn't realize, but they were no longer in Hartford. She was the only one who didn't know where they were going and they all knew Logan was surprising her.

"Logan, where are we? We have been driving for more than 15 min, and I don't recognize the area" Rory says

"Well you have been on this drive many times before, just not in about 6 years," Logan says smirking

"Logan... you better not be taking me where I think we are going... My moms going to freak I have to call her or she will never let me go near you again" Rory says in a panic

"Woah, Woah... calm down. Your mom knows your spending the weekend with us" Logan says

"What, the weekend... I have nothing but my uniform" Rory says not even realizing what Logan said fully

"Rory, I have a bag packed for you with all of the stuff you will need including an extra uniform for Tuesday at school," Logan says

"What, how did you .." Rory asks in shock

"Rory your mom loves Logan you know that right?" Tristan asks

"Yes, I do," Rory says

"He asked her a few days ago, and she packed a bag for you, it's not just the 10 of us. Honor and a few of the older kids from our old summer camp are chaperoning our camping trip" Paris says

"Oh, so my mom knows and is ok with a bunch of 17 to19-year-olds supervising a bunch of 13- 15-year-olds all weekend," Rory asks confused

"Yes, she talked to the parents of the older kids, and we have Paris the party pooper with us," Colin says

"Hey, I'm not a party pooper I'm just not stupid enough to get into trouble," Paris says

"Oh cool it Paris, he was joking. Even if you are the last one of us ever to get involved with the shenanigan's of the boys" Steph says

"Whatever, I just want to get into Harvard" Paris whines

"So you're taking me to the lake in the Hampton's?' Rory asks

"Yup, Gramps said we deserved to be able to have our long weekend away and would prefer we do it on the family property, so we aren't harassed or in trouble for anything," Logan says

"Wait, did I hear you say you have an extra uniform for me to wear Tuesday?" Rory asks

"Yes, we are going to be leaving from here Tuesday morning, we already all have our first class' assignment done, yes even you I arranged it all" Logan says

The first-night Dinner was delivered to them, and they had a bonfire in the yard roasting marshmallows. The next morning girls got together and did some shopping on Saturday morning while the boy's played football and other stuff back on the property, after shopping they all had lunch together and afterwards enjoyed a dip in the lake.

Later in the evening, the guy's made dinner for everyone. Logan was in charge of the lobster and grilled asparagus, Tristan did baked potatoes on the fire and made a tomato and cucumber salad, Colin made Macaroni and cheese from scratch, Robert made a penne pasta salad, and Finn made his moms famous Aussie Pavlova layer cake with red berries.

After dinner, some of the group took out a floating island to lay out on and look at the stars. The floating island was held to the doc with a 50-foot long line so they could drag themselves back in When they were ready. For Sunday and Monday, the group had spent the morning and afternoon's doing various activities. Some people would go off on their own others would stick with the group. Logan and Rory would often walk off to a corner of the property that was away from everyone, so they were able to talk openly without anyone listening in. Most of the time during the day everyone was playing volleyball, football, Swimming, or just lounging and chatting, In the evenings they would have a fire going and do karaoke or play games around the fire.

Over the long weekend, Logan and Rory found out what each other had done over the years while Logan was away and the summer that had just passed. He had told the other part of the reason he hadn't come home for the summer was the deal he made with his dad, He shadowed his dad half of the summer and then was able to go back to Chilton till graduation. Rory had spent a week in Paris with her dad and 2 weeks at the vineyard with her Gilmore grandparents, but the rest of the time she was in Hartford either babysitting or hanging out with their friends.


	6. Chapter 5 Good Day

On Tuesday Morning Logan made sure to make an industrial size pot of coffee for everyone since they were getting up a bit earlier to get to school from the Hampton's. Logan made sure to bring a cup to Rory and wake her first as she was the one who would take the longest to wake up then get ready, Thankfully the house had a total of 5 full bathrooms and 5 half bathrooms, he also made sure to block off a full bathroom for them to get ready because some of the others with them took more time to get prepared than they really needed.

The party bus was scheduled to leave the Hamptons and get everyone to school for 7:15 am with or without everyone the bus was leaving, for anyone left behind Honor, and the other's had a few cars and could drive them back to Hartford.

Logan, Rory, Paris, Tristan and Steph all made it on the bus in time, but Louise and Madeline didn't believe Logan would leave without them, so they took their time getting ready. Honor ended up having to drive them to Chilton, and they missed their first-period class, Honor was lucky enough her first period was her study hall.

 **Tuesday, September 7th**

"I can't believe you left us behind," Louise says

"I warned you we were not going to risk being late because of any slow pokes, not my fault you 2 took well over an hour to have a shower and get in your uniform," Logan says

"It takes time to be perfect" Madeline says

"Honor took less time to get ready then you two, and she wears makeup, curled her hair and painted her nails," Tristan says

"She has all the high school stuff down to a T, we are still learning," Louise says

"No, I just don't take my sweet time doing my hair 10 times because I change my mind how I want it ever 10 minutes," Honor says walking by the whining girls

"Sorry but Honor does have a point, Maddie and Louise you do change your mind on your hair way to often and you have done it before at school," Steph says

"Ugh, of course, you would side with them you have straight hair and put curlers in your hair the night before if you are going to curl it," Louise says

"Yes, because I plan, there have even been times that I have had to pull curlers out of my hair in the car because I was running late to school. I didn't stay home and make my hair perfect" Steph says

"Hey the most I do is brush my hair and tie it up or use a headband because I value my sleep too much to get up even earlier to mess with my hair," Rory says

"Same, but in the odd occurrence I have curly hair my nanny wraps it the night before and wakes me up 15 minute's early to unwrap and style it," Paris says

"Whatever we got to ride with Honor and her car has a nice system," Louise says

 **October 8th, 1999**

Lorelai woke Rory up at the usual time to do her yearly story of when Rory was born, and then they both fell asleep cuddled in Rory's bed. Rory and Lorelai got woken up first thing In the morning by the phone that was between them.

"ello" Rory asks sleepily

"Happy birthday babe," Logan says

"Logan?" Rory asked still half asleep

"Yes, Ace," Logan says smirking

"Morning, what time is it?" Rory asks

"Time to get up for school, your alarm should have gone off about 10 minutes ago but seeing as it's your birthday I'm guessing your moms sleeping in your bed and turned it off before she woke you," Logan says

"Hey, I resent that comment Mr." Lorelai says

"But you didn't deny it," Logan says laughing

"I can't deny the truth," Lorelai says, and Rory laughs

"Mom, go to your room and get ready for work I have to get up and get ready for school," Rory says

"Noooo, Skip school and hang out with the woman who brought you into the world" Lorelai whines

"No, I cant mom I have to go to school and you have to work," Rory says

"Fineeeee" Lorelai whines

"Your mother still tries this every year?" Logan asks

"Yup, she hasn't won in years because Tristan would always show up to pick me up and at the worst we were 10 minute's late," Rory says

"That's smart of him to take over in my absence, Now I just called to make sure you were awake," Logan says

 **~Door bell ring's~**

"Who the hell would be at the door this early?" Rory asks

"Just go answer the door and I will see you when I get you for school" Logan says smiling

 **~Rory opened the door~**

"Package for Rory Gilmore," the delivery man says

"That's me thank you," Rory says grabbing the package

"What was that?" Lorelai asks

"Delivery for me," Rory says

"Oooooh who sent you something, hopefully, it's good if it's from my parents," Lorelai says

"I will only know if you let me open it," Rory says

 **~Rory open's the box and gasp's~**

"Mom, there's 2 tiffany blue box's in here..." Rory says shocked

"Ooooh... no matter who it is from it's good to open them" Lorelai squeal's running over to the table

 **~Rory opens up the small square box and her jaw drop's~**

"Mom,...Look" Rory says smiling

"Wow, Tiffany bow earring's, good taste, There's a note in the top of the lid," Lorelai says

"Wear me today, this cant be from grandma and grandpa. They wouldn't put something like that in the box's" Rory says

"No they wouldn't, open the other one already gee" Lorelai whines

 **~Rory grabs the rectangular box and opens it~**

"Mom it's the matching bracelet and it says Wear me too," Rory says

"Oh my god. You got spoiled who do you think sent them?" Lorelai asks

"I'm thinking Logan, I was on the phone with him when the box was delivered," Rory says

"I'm liking him even more, but he shouldn't forget your mummy either," Lorelai says

"Hey it's my birthday, not yours," Rory says

"But I gave birth to you, I deserve presents too," Lorelai says

"You get me and the possibility of borrowing my jewelry," Rory says

"Ok I guess that works for now but tell him not to forget about the mamma, now go get ready or you will be late for lover boy," Lorelai says

"Ugh go to work mother," Rory says

When Lorelai got to the office she was given her messages and told there were a few deliveries in her office.

 **~Lorelai walks into her office~**

"Charlene, where did these come from?" Lorelai asks her secretary

"I don't know but a card was left taped to the box on your desk," Charlene says smiling

Lorelai walked over to her desk where she found a large thermos of Luke's coffee with a note attached * I know you will be needing this today of all day's don't expect this again ~ Love Luke* Lorelai snickered knowing he only sent it because he knew the morning routine on Rory's birthday. Looking towards the box with a card attached she opens the card * Hope you didn't think I would forget about the woman who brought my lovely girlfriend into this world. I hope you like the Calla Lily's and the gift, and I was also hoping for permission to keep Rory overnight after her party tomorrow knowing full well next year Emily will be expecting Rory to be a debutante and she won't have time around her birthday. Honor wants to have a kids get together for her Knowing this is the beginning of the social events she will be expected to go to ~ Logan *. Lorelai opens the blue box to find a Tiffany Victoria pendant necklace

 **~Charlene pops her head into Lorelai's office~**

"Who sent the flowers and stuff?' Charlene asks

"Luke sent the thermos of coffee, but get this Logan, my daughter's boyfriend sent the flowers and Tiffany's box. Look at this." Lorelai says

"Wow he has amazing taste," Charlene says

"Oh yes he does he got Rory the bow earrings and bracelet delivered first thing in the morning," Lorelai says

"He sounds like a sweet boy, I could only hope to find a man like him, oh hey does he have an adult brother?" Charlene jokes

"No, just a sister that I know of. I don't know about any illegitimate kids" Lorelai laughs

"Well if you find out about any in their 20's let me know" Charlene laughs

"I will, but I don't think this was just out of being nice. He asked if he can take Rory after her birthday party tomorrow night to have an after party for the kids that his sister wants to throw... He wants to have her spend the night" Lorelai says

"Oh... You mean together?" Charlene asks

"Oh god no, She has already said she is no where near ready for that and he respects her for that, the most they would do is cuddle and kiss" Lorelai says

"Are you going to allow him to take her for the night?" Charlene asks

"I will talk have to talk to his sister and if she agrees to make sure it's everyone sleeping where they can be chaperoned, and no sex will happen then yes. I trust them, they have been having sleepovers since Rory was just a baby and I used to babysit Logan and Honor," Lorelai says

"It's good you trust them, I'm sure it will make things a lot easier as things progress in her life," Charlene says

"She already promised if she ever felt interested in anything further then kissing she would talk to me asap even if she was in the heat of the moment," Lorelai says laughing

"Its good you have that kind of relationship with your daughter, I know me and you never did with our parent's heck I rebelled against mine and got pregnant then sent away to have the baby and I couldn't even contact the father to tell him," Charlene says

"I know, I was really lucky Rory's dad's parents didn't get their way, it would have been termination or being sent away for the baby to vanish," Lorelai says

"Sounds like Oliver's dad's aunt and uncle, their son got a girl pregnant at 15 they tried to make the mother of the baby do the same thing, I guess I'm lucky I didn't have to give Oliver up but it was hard for me at first but I got this amazing paying job and a boss that understands that I may have to bring Oliver to work sometimes" Charlene says

"I'm sure it comes in handy that your boss happens to love babies, had one young herself and Oliver is such a quiet baby" Lorelai chuckles

"We won't let Rory near Oliver too much in case she gets the idea all kids are that easy" Charlene says

"Thank you, I don't need to think about being a grandmother for the next 11 or so year's and even then I think I will be too young," Lorelai says

"My mom felt the same way when she found out I was having sex. She had me at 17 and then I had Oliver before she was 35, She wants him to call her Gigi" Charlene says

"Isn't your mom's name Georgina?" Lorelai asks

"Exactly, she wants people to think Gigi is just short for her name," Charlene says

 **Hello my readers, Happy Thursday. As a few have asked my posting schedule I hope to post every Thursday, I may forget or be delayed but I will post as soon as I can. and remember please vote and comment as much as you like, I LOVE votes and comments they keep me going.**


	7. Chapter 6 Birthday Fun

Logan's driver showed up 5 minute's earlier than he usually did to pick Rory up for school, Logan didn't come to the door to get her, and he wasn't in the car either.

"Why isn't Logan with you today? he didn't tell me he was sick or anything" Rory asked

"He didn't say, he just told me to make sure you got to school on time," The driver says

"Ok thank you," Rory says

~I wonder what Logan is up to is something wrong. I hope he makes it to school~

Once Rory arrived at school the driver opened the door for her and Finn was waiting to help her out of the car

"Happy birthday Love, may I take your bag?" Finn asks

"Sure, have you seen or talked to Logan today?" Rory asks

"He called me and asked if I could escort you from the car to your locker," Finn says

"Oh, he didn't say anything else?" Rory asks

"No, why is something wrong?" Finn asks

"Its just odd that he didn't pick me up himself or even meet me at the car, he has picked me up from home every day since the second day back to school," Rory says worriedly

"I'm sure everything is fine. maybe he's just running late" Finn says

"Maybe," Rory asks

"Oh that reminds me I have something for you," Finn says pulling a card out from his bag

"Oh thank you," Rory says smiling

"Don't thank me yet, open it" Finn says

 **~Rory opens the card~**

"Oh Finn your so sweet, I didn't even know they were open yet," Rory says pulling out a voucher to dinner for two at Marcels

"They aren't, My dad owns the hotel and restaurant and he agreed that any night you choose even if we aren't open or are fully booked up you will receive dinner for two free of charge," Finn says

"Wow, I love this thank your father for me to please," Rory says

"I will be sure to let him know," Finn says as they get to her locker

 **~Rory opens her locker~**

"It appears you got another card," Finn says pointing to the envelope

 **~Rory opens the envelope~**

"I must get going, I have to get ready for class," Finn says walking away

*Meet me at your favourite quiet spot on campus ~ L *

"Finnnnnn come back here," Rory calls

"Sorry love, I cant hear you" Finn shouts back

~I knew it, he's up to something~ Rory thinks as she heads to their quiet spot on the school grounds

Once Rory was outside she started to look around for Logan and she spotted Tristan holding a second envelope

"Tristan what are you doing out here we have class. Wait have you seen Logan?" Rory asks

"He said to give this to you," Tristan says handing it to her

"Ugh.. I have to get to class" Rory whines

"Read that first then I will go to class," Tristan says

*Go to the spot your favourite flower is planted at. Now Isn't this fun, you looking for me on your birthday, don't worry about class it's taken care of just come to me ~ L*

"Pain in the ass, what does he mean that class is taken care of?" Rory asks

"I don't know, you should ask him when you see him" Tristan says smirking

"Knowledgeless boys today, Ugh," Rory says aggravated

"Hey, Hey I know a lot of things I just play dumb sometimes," Tristan says walking away

"Dumb doesn't suit you Trissy" Rory calls behind her

 **~Rory walks into the hothouse in the garden~**

"I swear to god Logan you better be in here its way to hot to be playing games in here" Rory calls out

"No sorry just me" Honor says

"Your brother is infuriating sometimes," Rory says

"I know, I live with him but trust me you're going to love this" Honor says holding an envelope out to Rory

*I promise the next stop I will be there. Now you're going for a walk with Honor, you will need this blindfold once you get to the doors. Don't whine or fight it*

"Looks like your taking me for a walk then blinding me," Rory says

"Ya that's about right, let's go," Honor says grabbing Rory by the arm linking it with hers

Once Honor and Rory get to the doors Honor pulls the blindfold on Rory and spins her a few times

"That should do it, now keep the blindfold on and walk with me," Honor says

 **~Honor walks Rory about 30 feet away and then tells her they are going to climb into a golf cart, Rory sits on the back next to Honor while Finn and Tristan are up front.~**

"Honor where are we going now?" Rory asks

"I don't know I'm not the driver, I'm just along for the ride like you, "Honor says

"Who's driving?" Rory asks

"I am," Colin says

"Did he get all the boy's involved in this chase?" Rory asks

"I'm not sure, who else did he involve?" Colin asks smirking

"First it was Finn picking me up from the car and taking me to my locker then it was Tristan at the football field and then Honor in the hothouse now you," Rory says

"Well then I guess he involved us all" Colin says

"How the hell did he get us excused from class," Rory asks

"I'm not sure, but according to the school today I'm sick. My school work is being faxed to me until I'm better" Colin says laughing

"How the heck did he do that?" Rory asks

"I have no clue, but I know my dad didn't call the school as he is out of town on business," Colin says

"So where are you taking me to?' Rory asks

"To Logan," Colin says

"Where exactly is he?" Rory asks

"He's waiting for us," Colin says

"Ok, you are a pain. Seriously can you not tell me anything?" Rory asks

"I could, but I'm not at liberty to say," Colin says

"You're going to be a lawyer aren't you, If not your skills of annoyance will be a waste," Rory says trying to shoot dagger at him

"Oh Colin if looks could kill I'm sure you would be dead if she weren't currently blind," Honor says

"I think I have become immune to those looks. I got them from the many mommies I have had" Colin says laughing

"You're going to be like him in the wife department too I'm sure, Beautiful, No brain and easily divorced," Rory says

"I don't plan on ever getting married, so I can't have many wives just many beautiful brainless bimbos and maybe the occasional smart girl," Colin says winking at Steph

"Pig," Rory says

"Ace, are you done being in reporter mode?" Logan asks

"Wait... how long have you been here?" Rory asks

"Colin has been driving in circles for a few minutes, so I have been listening, and yes Colin you will one day get married I just hope she's not like one of the many hot step mom's you have had," Logan says

"On to me again can I take this damn blindfold off yet," Rory asks

"Nope not yet, I'm going to lift you up off the cart and into your next seat," Logan says

"Ummm alright," Rory says

Once Logan moved Rory, and everyone else was in place Rory, a door closed and locked.

"Logan what's going on," Rory asked nervously

"You can take the blindfold off now, we are going for a drive," Logan says

"Logan we have classes to go to," Rory says

"Actually no, we cant be in the school, it seems like a few minutes after you headed to the bleacher the school was informed of a security risk and class' were excused until it's fixed," Logan says

"Uh huh... Hey Colin what did you say Robert's family was in?" Rory asked with her eyes narrowed

"Security," Colin says

"Uh huh and by any chance is that company in charge of Chilton's security?" Rory asks

"Possibly why?" Colin asks snickering

"Seriously Colin, did you get him to call the school and say there was a security risk?" Rory asks

"Actually no the security risk is real, It just happens that we had a prank planned to happen about 5 minute's into first period that we no longer need to do," Colin says

"Wait, a prank... and you didn't involve me?" Rory asks

"Well now when we use it we can involve you. We had planned on the sprinkler system malfunctioning by going off a few times, Turns out today is the schools Australian landscapers anniversary with his wife and tomorrow is their sick daughters birthday so he was more then willing to help us out for of course paying his wages and for the trouble" Finn says

"You're kidding me, Finn, you three talked him into helping you with the prank?" Rory asked

"Yes, He said every girl should get a good fun day off school for her birthday," Logan says

"That's crazy but thank you. How are you going to involve me next time?" Rory asks

"You can pick the colour of the water and if it bubbles," Colin says

"How about copper water and in the pool a colour that will dye the swimmers," Rory says smirking,

"you think evil... Logan was gone for two years how the hell did he corrupt you from so far away" Honor asks

"I'm the guilty party but honestly she is the brains behind the Braun," Tristan says

"I'm never getting on her bad side," Steph says

"Smart idea, she's deadly... Remember Missy Peter's little hair incident?" Paris asks

"Yes, she had short pink hair for a week and tried to hide the color and said she decided to go for a change in styles," Honor says

"Not so much, Let's just say she tried to get Logan to sleep with her and told Rory they had slept together the weekend before... Missy's shampoo made her hair go fuchsia. It turns out she is not a natural blonde and tried to blame it on her hairdresser. They even tried to take the colour out, and all her hair did was go dark pink from the end to about 3 inches from her scalp. The 3 inches to her scalp were just a very light pink, so she cut off all the dark hair because it would only damage her hair more to keep trying to get it out." Paris says

"Oh.. Rory did you?" Honor asks

"Yup, my mom's hairdresser knew what color the shampoo and conditioner missy uses is and mixed the dye with them, I just happen to know the combo to her gym locker and that she practices tennis during her study hall and switched them out. It also came in handy that missy leaves the conditioner in while she finishes her shower so it gave it a lot of time to get dark" Rory says smiling

"Oh, your evil... How did you get her locker combination" Rory asked

"That would be me, I hit on her a little bit and mentioned I had some mini "Mouthwash" and asked if she needed any, and she told me to put them in her gym locker in the gym bag," Finn says

"Oh you little boozer, your smart" Honor says

"Even better she never got anything, i just said the combo didn't work," Finn says

"They are very devious when someone threatens to do harm to someone in the group," Paris says

"Oh crap, I have to let my mom know I'm ok, If she hears about the security risk at school and can't find me, she will panic." Rory says suddenly

"Here use my cell, I tell her earlier and said we where going to kidnap you for your birthday," Honor says

"Your kidding and she didn't tell me anything, of course, she would be ok with it... crap she's been trying to get me to skip school for my birthday for years, now shes used logan to get me to do it," Rory says smirking

"Oh I left a message with her secretary to call me and she did from the office, But at least tell her about the change in our whole plan" Honor says

"Well that explains why she didn't seem off this morning" Rory says

 **~Rory dials her moms office~**

"Miss Gilmore speaking" Lorelai answers

"Hey I have the same name" Rory says

"Hey kid, How's it going?" Lorelai asks

"Don't act like you don't know they kidnapped me" Rory says laughing

"Ok guilty, I didn't know if it all went down yet or not, she was vague on the timing," Lorelai says

"Ya that's fine, So I'm calling to let you know that you may be receiving a call or email from Chilton... Turns out there is a security risk at school that had been called in about 5 minute's after I left my locker to do the scavenger hunt of Logan's, and yes it's legit but I was never in danger the guys had eyes on me the whole time. I just didn't want you to freak out not being able to get ahold of me. I'm safe we are in a limo, and I have no idea what we are doing because they are all sealed up like a freaking vault" Rory says

"Alright, I know your safe. Now tell Honor I said it's ok, in those exact word's" Lorelai says

"Ok... Honor my mom said it's ok" Rory says looking confused

"Thank you Lorelai" Honor squeals handing Rory a box

"What is it?" Rory asks

"Open it up and see," Lorelai says

"Ugh..." Rory grunts

 **~Rory hands the phone to Logan to hold as she opens the box~**

Squeal "Mom, is it for me to keep?" Rory shouts

"Did you hear that Lorelai?" Logan asks

"Yup, tell her it's all for her, Make sure you help her program all your guy's numbers in it today for her so she can contact you at anytime," Lorelai says

"I will Lorelai," Logan says and hangs up

"Oh ya, I forgot there's a big in the trunk I need," Honor says

"Alfred can you pull over quickly and grab the Red bag for me please," Honor says

"Yes miss Honor," Alfred says and does as asked

"Here you go Miss Honor" Alfred says handing her the bag

"Thank you Alfred" Honor says

"Ok kiddies gather around me," Honor says with a chuckle

"Why?" Colin asks

"I have gift's for each of you, in less you don't want them that is," Honor says

"No, No we would like presents," Steph says

"Ok, One for Steph, One for Finn, One for Colin, One for Paris, One for Tristan, Oh and lastly one for Logan, Now open them," Honor says

Logan got his box opened first.

"Your kidding dad got us each one?" Logan asks

"Well dad got you one, and the rest of the parent's agreed it would be best if you all had them as your all getting older and are wondering out without nannies and such," Honor says

When everyone had their box's open they were all smiling.

"Oh I forgot to mention I'm kidnapping all of the kidnapper's and the birthday girl to take you to get some stuff to personalize your cell's," Honor says

"Honor we cant, We will be late," Logan says

"No we won't, I pushed our arrival back a bit," Honor says smiling as they pull into a store the girls frequent a lot to personalize their stuff


	8. Chapter 7 Birthday Shenanigan

October 8th, 1999 Cont.

After everyone personalized their phones a bit, they all jumped back into the awaiting limo.

"Where to now," Rory asks

"Not telling, you will just have to wait," Logan says

"I don't like surprises you know this" Rory says

"Then it's not a surprise its just an undisclosed location" Honor says

"Does everyone but me know where it is?" Rory asks

"Kind of, not the exact location but the general area," Colin says

"So it's just undisclosed to me?" Rory asks

"For the most part," Honor says

"I hate being the only one who knows nothing and its worse on my birthday" Rory grumbles

"You will love it," Colin says

"I do not love it so far" Rory whines

30-minute drive later 

"What are we doing here... I don't know how to..." Rory says

"We rented it privately and got an instructor, a few of us still cant skate too well," Steph says

"Well then I guess let's go," Rory says squealing

~Everyone follows the running Rory into the roller rink laughing~

"Slow down girl, we have it for a few hours, and we still have to change," Steph says

"Change? What do you mean?" Rory asks suddenly turning around

"We have an outfit each here that isn't a school uniform," Paris says

"If you want there is a shirt that would look hot with your school girl skirt," Steph says laughing

"I will look and let you know, I know Logan happens to love my skirts seeing as he talked my mom into hemming them up more behind my back," Rory says smirking

"I didn't talk her into it, I asked why she hadn't hemmed them not knowing you had and wouldn't let her put them shorter, so she went ahead and did it anyway," Logan says smiling

"They are still a tasteful length, they surely aren't as short as slutty Summer Patton's," Colin says

"No ones are as short as her's, and they are the same skirts she wore before her growth spurt plus she rolls the top a bit to make them shorter," Steph says

After 2 hours of skating and falling everyone was ready to move onto the next fun thing and got into the limo once again.

"Can you tell me where we are going now?" Rory asks

"Lion's and tiger's and bears," Tristan says laughing

"Oh so helpful you Meany" Rory whines

"Oh when we get there you will realize just how helpful it was," Colin says

For the next little while, the group talked about their holiday plan's, school, the new year and even about summer plans.

"Rory I was thinking since me, Gram's, Gramps and Honor are spending Thanksgiving with the Gilmore's that maybe you would think about coming with Us for Christmas, Gramps and Grams said you and your mom are more than welcome anytime," Logan says sheepishly

"You know I would love to, but I would have to ask first, I don't know if the other Gilmore's are forcing us to spend it with them and I don't know if mom has plans with Luke," Rory says

"All I ask is that you ask and think about it," Logan says

"I will," Rory says smiling and cuddling into his side

Rory spent the rest of the ride curled up into logans side with his arm around her listening to everyone else talk with her eyes closed.

"Babe, we are here," Logan says

"Ok Colin I give it to you it was helpful, but they are closed till after school other than for field trips," Rory says

"They are open when you pay for a private visit," Honor says

"I didn't know they did private visits during school hours," Paris says

"They do when you give them twice the price that they charge," Tristan says

"Logan, you didn't," Rory says

"No, I didn't, Dad did. He loves you like his daughter" Logan says

"Mitchum "Dark Lord" Huntzburger knows we are all taking the day off school to kidnap me for my birthday to have fun and he doesn't care?" Rory asks

"Your kidding he asked what we were going to do and I told him we could only do school, homework and maybe dinner, and he said that's not how a girl should spend her 14th birthday and to plan it no expense spared, " Logan says

"That's not what he said exactly, but the words spoiled, and princess" Honor says

"God Honor... Must you spill all the secret's?" Logan asks

"Well we aren't even close to spilling them all, It's not like I said what you write in your diary" Honor says sticking her tongue out

"You have a diary?" Colin asks

"A Journal, Yes. A diary no" Logan says

"So the male form of a diary," Steph says

"Let's get into the Zoo we have animals to see," Rory says kissing logans cheek and running ahead of everyone

The group spent the next 4 hours at the zoo, and Logan had an arranged for Rory to be able to be able to touch some of the animals depending on if they were co-operative or not but she had the time of her life.

"OMG, that was amazing, I loved being able to touch the baby animals," Rory says happily

"I'm glad you liked it," Logan says

"It was a good end to a great birthday," Rory says smiling from ear to ear

"Well it's not over yet," Logan says

"What do you mean," Rory asks

"You get present's," Colin says

"I get them tomorrow at my party though," Rory says cocking her head to the side

"You get some now also," Steph says handing Rory an envelope followed by everyone else

~Rory Opened all the envelopes and thanked everyone individually ~

"You all set up the perfect things that can go together," Rory says laughing

"What did they all get you?" Logan asks

"Finn gave me dinner for two at the hotel restaurant that's still not open for whenever we choose to go. Steph gave me a Mani + Pedi certificate. Honor gave me a certificate for a couples massage. Colin gave a certificate for makeup and hair. Robert gave me a certificate for a small shopping spree at a boutique. Madeline and Louise gave me a room at the plaza for a weekend and Paris gave me a certificate for any pair of designer heels I want" Rory says

"Are you all hinting at something or just planning for a future event?" Logan asks

"We will just say that now there would be nothing holding you back from making a first time very special, that is whenever you choose to," Honor says

"Your all sweet but I don't know if most of this would be able to be used before my next birthday or even before I'm 18," Rory says

"That's alright, it doesn't have to be used for a first, it could be used for a weekend away or even an event in New York, It is a suite at the plaza not just a room so maybe even new years or a concert and not necessarily alone, " Colin said

"That's true," Rory says

~In the limo logan hands Rory another blue Tiffany's box~

"Logan you already gave me two present's and this whole day," Rory says

"This is just a piece of the big gift," Logan says smirking as she opens the box

"Logan, you got me the whole 4 piece set for my birthday," Rory says shocked

"Yes I did, your more than worth it to me and I couldn't just let you have part of the set," Logan says smirking

After they all left the zoo, they headed back towards home but drove past Rory's place

"Hey we passed my place," Rory says

"Ya, your mom said we where to bring you somewhere else," Logan says

"why are we heading out of Hartford the only place my mom would be this late is, and he closes early and comes to our place for my birthday," Rory says

"Maybe they are changing things a bit this year," Colin says

"They hate change..." Rory says with a brow raised

"That's true, but you never know," Finn says

"Luke may want a night off from cooking, it is unseasonable warm lately" Logan say's

"Ok I give in it's possible, now I'm going to lay my head down on Logan while we head to only god knows where so my mom can pretend to surprise me," Rory says

After the rest of the 45-minute drive, Logan once again woke Rory up.

"We are here babe," Logan says lightly rubbing her shoulder

"huh, where... O we are at the Independence Inn," Rory says

"Ya so we are, huh that's odd isn't it," Tristan says

"Shut up, I guess she had a meeting with Mia here," Rory says

"Well let's go in and see what's up then," Steph says

Once the group got into the lobby, Rory went to the front desk and asked if Lorelai was in a meeting with Mia.

"Yes, I was told to direct you to the dining room," Michele says

"Thank you, Michelle," Rory says teasingly

"Its pronounced MeeShell" He calls behind her

When the group got to the dining room, it was decorated nicely, and she saw her mom and Mia talking

"Hey mom, Mia," Rory says cheerily

"Happy birthday my darling girl," Mia says

"Thank you, Mia," Rory says

"So mom what's up," Rory asks

"Oh we are having dinner here tonight," Lorelai says

"Oh, is Luke cooking here?" Rory asks

"No Sookie is, she wanted to treat you all to a special dinner for your birthday, all your favourites," Lorelai says

"Oh that's cool," Rory says

"Yes then the whole town wants to give you gifts afterwards," Mia says

*~*REMEMBER I AM A SELF PROCLAIMED COMMENT A LIKE WHORE! SO PLEASE COMMENT AND LIKE *~*

Sorry the chapter was a day late, I actually meant to post it and was about to then I had to pick my daughter up from school and forgot


	9. Chapter 8 So Much To Celebrate

After the dinner at the Independence Inn with all of her family and the little town get together to give Rory all her gift's everyone went over to Lorelai and Rory's house to hang out a bit.

 **~Rory opens the front door~**

"Mom you check the messages I'm going to get us all snacks," Rory says

"OK sweet's, make sure its all the good stuff," Lorelai says

"Well duh, nothing but the best for us girls" Rory laughs.

"What about us boy's?" Colin asks

"Oh you get rice cakes and rabbit food, You need to keep those figures intact for us," Steph says straight-faced.

"Excuse me but isn't that what you girls should be doing to land us?' Robert asks

"Excuse you? No one wants you Robert, and if anyone is trying to "Land" anyone here it's you trying to land us, and it's not working" Lousie states.

"This is a first, but Louise is right on more than one part of that statement. Robert, No girl will ever want you simply because well your you and The girls aren't trying to land anyone we are teenagers. what teenager is trying to find who they are going to marry already?" Tristan says

"I can think of a certain couple who may just be long term in this group, and I'm not talking about Lorelai and Luke," Steph says

"I hope you're not insinuating anything like teenagers getting married anytime soon," Tristan says

"No, but I do see a wedding in their future, maybe in 10 or so years," Finn says

"Do we get any say in this or are you our parents making a business deal for a merger of the newspaper prince and the insurance princess?" Logan asks

"No I'm the mother of the insurance princess, and she will not be talking about getting married for a merger... She will marry for love, way after I get married" Lorelai says smirking towards Luke.

"Ok enough talk about this gee I'm 14, and we have only been dating a few months I think it's a little soon," Rory says

"The only issue I have with this is the fact we are teenagers, I have thought about the possibility of us getting married many times, haven't you Rory?" Logan asks

"Well Uh... Ya... But I didn't want to freak you out" Rory says shyly.

"I would be more freaked out if you didn't ever think about it getting to that point, Doesn't every girl think about her wedding day?" Logan asks

"Well... Yes I suppose they do, but I don't think they think about who the groom will be until they are at least out of high school" Rory says

"I pictured myself married to a prince when I was 15 or 16, and then I couldn't picture anyone until... well the moral is yes most girls do dream about their weddings and who they could marry," Lorelai says

"Lorelai... finish that thought. You didn't picture yourself married to anyone until when?" Luke asks

"I.. I don't know Luke I..." Lorelai says but gets cut off by luke

"No really, who... Lorelai, please tell me" Luke begs.

"You, I didn't see myself with anyone but you, Happy now you can run ..." Lorelai says being cut off by Luke giving her a passionate kiss

"Marry me" Luke whispers pulling away from the kiss.

"You mean it?" Lorelai asks

"I do," Luke says pulling a ring out from his pocket.

 **~Lorelai looks over towards Rory whos nodding aggressively~**

"Yes, yes a thousand times Yes," Lorelai says

"Oh thank god," Luke says

 **~ The kids hoot, holler and do some catcalls ~**

"Geez, what's with teenagers these days," Luke asks jokingly.

"Enough, Peepers. " Lorelai says seeing Luke blush.

"Whoop My mommas getting married, So Now we can talk about running away and getting married in some foreign country I'm 14 now" Rory jokes to Logan.

"Sweet, let's go" Logan evilly smirks.

"I don't think so Mr. you have to have her mother and soon-to-be step dads permission," Lorelai says

"Well darn, I guess we cant get married we both know Luke will never agree to give away a teen bride," Logan says laughing.

"Damn right, I also wouldn't agree with grandchildren before I'm a father myself, that is if Lorelai would want kids," Luke says

"Damn straight I would love to have your little flannel backwards cap wearing babies," Lorelai says smirking.

"Can we elope, Not tell my parents until they rant about us living together in sin or even better until I'm pregnant and they freak, and I cant tell them we are married then?" Lorelai asks

"We can elope, but they will know," Luke says

"Wait, hold on, Rory you don't seem shocked..." Lorelai says looking at Rory with slitted eyes

"Oh I'm not, He asked me if it was ok to ask you, he even showed me the ring," Rory says smirking.

"Oh, you evil little... And you couldn't warn me" Lorelai asks.

"it wouldn't have been a surprise then, but I did tell you I knew he would marry you if you ever asked, So I did hint at it a bit," Rory says

"Devil child" Lorelai mutters.

"I am my mother's mini-me," Rory says laughing.

"Now we have something more to celebrate than my birth. Oh and Mom think about how you're going to tell grandma and grandpa tomorrow, you know at their party for me..." Rory says

"Gee kid kill a girls engagement buzz why don't you" Lorelai smirks.

"Anyways back to our tasks then we can have a little junk food hang out," Rory says

 **~ Lorelai presses the answering machine button seeing there are 4 messages while Rory gets all the snacks together ~**

"Kid's have some bad news, I got a message from school," Lorelai says grimly.

"Oh no, what?" Paris asks

"I think you should all call your parents," Lorelai says

"Oh, why are they making us come in early and stay late to make up for today?" Colin asks

"No, Well it seems the Security risk won't be fixed for tomorrow so you will be missing school again so if you want you can spend the night here and keep the birthday girl company before the stuffy society party," Lorelai says

"I will call dad and tell him," Honor says

"I will inform nanny," Paris says

"No ones home so no one cares," Colin says

"My mom wouldn't notice me gone anyways," Robert says

"Mom knows already," Tristan says

The group had a good time watching movies and snacking until very late at night.

"Alrighty, you all know the room assignment's no co-ed sleeping or even in the same room alone with the opposite sex, that is unless your gayer than gay and then your in with the opposite sex and no Robert I know your not gay," Lorelai says giving him the evil eye.

"I wasn't even going to try," Robert says

"Bull, you would if you thought you could get away with it and if any girl would let you near her room," Madeline says

"With that said Me and Luke are going to head to bed, we have work tomorrow unlike you punks we have to get up," Lorelai says

The kids had all ended up passing out in the theatre room watching movies and waking up to the smell of coffee and breakfast.

"What time is it," Logan asks

"11, now get up. Coffee is on, and brunch is ready. You all are more then welcome to stay and if you choose can even get ready here, but your stuff will have to be sent here" Rory says

"How the hell are you already awake and so perky," Colin asks.

"4 cups of coffee," Rory says

"You all should know by now she is 80% coffee 10% sugar," Logan says

"What's the other 10%?" Robert asks

"It's a Lorelai thing," Rory says smirking.

Once everyone woke up, Had coffee and ate, they made arrangement's to either have their party clothing dropped off or to get it themselves sometime that day. The girls all planned on getting ready in Rory's room after their shower's and the guys were left to make their plans for getting ready. After lunch, they decided that they would go for a swim in the pool before they had to get ready for the party. The boys ended up dressing in the same room, Logan, Finn and Tristan all needed lot's mirror and counter space to make sure they had all their hair products to make sure their hair was perfect while Colin and Robert didn't care as Robert had short curly hair and Colin has short straight hair.

Once the group of 8 teens were all ready they gathered in the foyay and headed to the awaiting limo, Luke and Lorelai took her Landrover and went to the Gilmore estate.

 **~ Rory rings the Gilmores doorbell ~**

"Hello, Miss Rory and friend's come in and let me take your coats." Berta Says

"Thank you" everyone reply's handing their coats.

"Rory, Logan don't you two look darling together, You all look very well tonight," Emily says as she greets everyone individually.

"Rory, its great to see your friends escort you and Logan to your party tonight," Richard says

"It was great of them wasn't it, They all even kept me company today since there was no school again. The girls and I got ready together, and the boys couldn't let us arrive alone." Rory says

"That is so darling how you girls got ready together, Soon it will be Debutante ball's and other event's then graduations and weddings," Emily says with a sparkle in her eye when she looks at Rory and Logan.

The party went off without a hitch, Rory got a lot of gift's and had many envelopes handed to her. Logan and Rory danced a lot, mingled with many of the elders and Rory was shown off to all of her grandparent's friends of course and they bragged about her to everyone who would listen.

Lorelai even had a chance and told Emily and Richard about her engagement before they noticed the ring and had a fit about being the last to know. Emily wanted to start planning the very next morning, but Lorelai insisted that she and Luke have a week to them self's before plans started being made for their wedding and Emily agreed only because Luke and Lorelai had decided she would be able to help plan.

 **Still a total like and comment whore, so please like and comment it helps my motivational skills and right now I need a lot of motivation**


	10. Chapter 9 Holiday

After the Gilmore birthday party, Rory and the rest of the group had gotten into the limo, Rory had no idea that she wasn't going home until Logan spoke up.

"Oh ya, by the way, you're not going home tonight. Honor is throwing a party for your birthday in the pool house," Logan says

"Umm, what... Does my mom know?" Rory asks

"Yes we cleared it with her yesterday, some Boston high society kids are also coming, But mostly Fellow Chiltonites and Honors camp friends," Logan says

"What about your parent's and Uhhh Elias, He hates anything party wise we do and just seems to hate me?" Rory asks

"Mom and dad know and sent Elias to London to check on a paper there so he won't be around to complain about how we are acting or how loud we are even if we aren't," Honor says

"Ok what's the plan then, where are we going to sleep, do we need swim suit's?" Rory asks

"All in the pool house as a group, we all have our swimwear, we will be playing normal boy-girl games and stuff. You're in the big leagues now Rory" Honor says

The pool house party was fun. There was a lot of spin the bottle, 7 minute's in heaven, truth or dare, I never, baby do you love me and involved a lot of dancing and small doses of liquor smuggled in by Honor with Lorelai's approval. Rory and Logan somehow always landed on each other for all the games, no one knows how but it happened.

Steph ended up kissing Colin, Robert and Paris kissed, and Finn ended up kissing everyone but Rory and Logan.

During truth or dare Finn was dared to streak down the street and them skinny dip in the pool, and he did it. Logan and Rory were dared to get naked in front of each other behind a shower curtain so no one else could see them but they couldn't just say they did it. Finn and Colin were dared to French kiss. Honor was dared to kiss Robert( via Robert himself). Other dares included prank calling people, body shot's, nude polaroid's, Singing, lap dances, even going on dates with each other. The night was crazy but fun for Rory. Rory was finally able to break out of the shy girl shell she was in while Logan was gone and everyone loved seeing her more outgoing side, Finn especially since he didn't know how wild she really could be, but she was still tame compared to everyone else but Paris. Paris was considered the moral compass aka stick in the mud which did nothing fun or wild.

Over the next few months, everything was great, Logan, Honor and their grandparents did Thanksgiving with the Gilmore's and Luke. Rory, Luke and Lorelai spent Christmas with The elder Huntzberger's, Honor and Logan in Aspen. Rory and Logan spent new years with their friends and of course Honor and her new BF Josh. Logan gave Rory a New York shopping trip for Christmas (To be taken when they were in New York for new years), and she had given him pearl and platinum cufflinks with the initials LH engraved in them.

 **February 12th, 2000**

Logan is turning 16, and his mother had been driving him crazy about his birthday party, He tried to avoid making any decisions possible until he had talked to Honor and she said she would deal with their mom and make the decisions he didn't need to be bothered with but ask him the significant things.

The night of Logan's party Honor and Rory got ready together. Logan kept trying to find out what Rory was going to wear, but Honor made sure it was a well-guarded secret, Both girls wanted to see the look on Logan's face when he saw her for the first time at the top of the stairs as they entered into his party.

Honor had helped Rory pick out her dress and shoes for the evening and told Rory to make sure she wore the tiffany jewelry Logan had got her for her birthday. Rory had a royal blue floral lace fit and flare cocktail dress that she paired with a pair of Jimmy Choo Glitter Pumps and the tiffany bow bracelet, earrings and necklace with her hair down in curls, She looked stunning, and both knew Logan's jaw would drop.

"Why can't I see her, I want to make sure we will look good together" Logan whines

"You will look good together even in potato sacks now get lost, you will see her in 5 minute's," Honor says

"You're not nice to me anymore" Logan whines

"We still love you, and that's why you must wait," Rory says

"It will be well worth it," Honor says

"I know it will, but I don't want to wait to see her it's my birthday," Logan says

"She's not done yet, and if you don't leave us alone she may end up being at the top of their stairs either naked or late," Honor says

"Fine, see you in a few Babe" Logan says sweetly

"I will be the one at the top of the stairs walking to meet you in the middle," Rory says

Honor was right, when Logan saw Rory at the top of the stairs across from his it was well worth the wait, He almost missed his queue to start walking to meet her at the mid-level stairs due to his jaw-dropping and him drooling ever so slightly. She looked like an angel In a royal blue lace dress with a diamond hairband and her dark chocolate curls running down her back and shoulders.

When Logan met Rory at the midway point, he couldn't help but smile ear to ear at the fantastic girl he was lucky to call his girlfriend.

"Well worth the wait I must say" Logan whispers

"I'm glad. I was worried you wouldn't like all the effort your sister put in to make me look perfect" Rory whispers

"I couldn't not like what you're wearing, or not wearing but tonight you do look exceptionally amazing and its all for my birthday," Logan says smirking

"Well yes all for you but at the same time I couldn't look anything but perfect, or it may just humiliate my grandmother you know," Rory says smirking

"You could have shown up in any old dress and looked like an angel. I love the jewelry, what boy with good taste got you those?" Logan asks smirking

"Oh you know, just a boy who seems to like me a lot really," Rory says

"I think he more then likes you, I think he may be head over heels for you," Logan says smirking

"Why Mr. Huntzburger are you insinuating that you may love someone like me?" Rory asks faining shock

"I'm saying I have 100% fallen in love with you and plan on making you my wife one day," Logan says smiling

"Wow... that's good to hear that I won't have to date anyone else to find my future husband" Rory says

Most of the night was once again spent mingling, dancing and also both of them fighting off unwanted advances from the other sex. Many girls wished they could be Rory and would do anything to be in her position as the girlfriend of Logan Huntzburger and many boys wished they could be the boyfriend of Rory Gilmore and tried to have her stray their way. Both sexes were equally perturbed when Rory and Logan paid no attention to them and had always made it back to each other with a sweet look between them. The gang fed on Logan and Rory's outcasts knowing some of them would use them to try to get to Logan and Rory. They didn't mind if they got some action while the girls tried their hardest to get to Logan and Steph, Louise and Madeline enjoyed getting attention from the boys Rory turned down also. They knew the boys would do what or whomever they had to do to get to Rory, but the girls even knew that they wouldn't ever get to Rory, the love Rory and Logan had for each other was too strong to be broken by any simple person.

Emily and Shira seemed to be happy looking at how happy the kids looked together and hoped it wasn't just some childhood thing and it would last. Mitchum and Richard were happy enough and would have loved the merger this could bring on but knew that it was more likely just a temporary situation as most kids in society don't last past a year.

Honor even admired how happy and content her brother and Rory looked together and hoped one day she could find even half as much happiness as they have.

After the long society birthday party, everyone split up and headed home knowing the plan for tomorrow was to celebrate Logan's actual birthday in style. It would be the day before valentines day, so they all had decided to pair off, the ones who were dared to go on dates together would be doing it as a group on logans birthday.

Logan had no idea, but Rory had some ideas of particular things she could do or give him for his birthday but wasn't sure, so she had to ask her mom when she got home.

 **~ Rory walks into her house ~**

"Lucy, you got some explaining to do" Rory calls out

"Oh Ricky I was a good girl" Lorelai answers back

"But really mom I wanted to talk to you alone about some things I have been thinking about," Rory says

"Oh... things involving Logan?" Lorelai asks

"Yes..." Rory says sheepishly

"Let's go talk in your room," Lorelai says taking her daughter's hand


	11. Chapter 10 Birthday Boy

"Now you have all the info I can give you, do you still feel the same?" Lorelai asks Rory

"Yes I do, thank you for not freaking out too much mom," Rory says

"I'm just glad you came to me first sweet's," Lorelai says

"I know mom. I promised I would. I will let you know how it goes" Rory says

After the talk with Lorelai Rory went to bed and thought long and hard about what she was going to do.

 **February 13th, 2000**

Rory and Lorelai woke up early today. They had to go to the mall to get some things for Rory's birthday surprise to Logan. Rory would have to get ready fast when they got home so she would be ready for Logan but it was all worth it if everything went smoothly.

"Rory he's walking up the walkway" Lorelai shouts

"Ok I'm almost ready" Rory says

 **~ Logan knocks on the door ~**

"Logan come in. She is just about ready" Lorelai says

"I'm glad I didn't show up to early, I know how she hates it when I show up too soon and she's not ready" Logan smirks

"Hey, I told you the Gilmore rule is 10 minute's, it hardly ever take me longer than that to be ready," Rory says from the top of the stairs

"Wow, you look like an angel," Logan says in awe

"Why thank you, the theme is Angels and demon's," Rory says

"Hmmm I could have sworn the theme was hot bod's," Logan says laughing

"No sorry you're mistaken, Its angels and demons," Rory says smirking

"Just remember to bring back my angel back in one piece and try to get a bit of the inner demon out of her please, she's just too angelic to be my child," Lorelai says with a wink at Rory

"I will sure try," Logan says walking Rory out the door

 **~ Logan and Rory get in the limo ~**

"Did your mom just tell me to make her angel a little less angelic then wink at you?" Logan asks

"She said that but I think she had something in her eye," Rory says feigning innocence

"Ohhhh kayyyyy," Logan says

"Your mum really said that to him?" Finn asks

"Yes, she's crazy and thinks I'm too innocent to be her kid," Rory says

"Sounds like she told you to take loves innocence," Finn says

"No... She wouldn't ever tell me to do that even if we were married" Logan says

"Logan's right. No mother of a 14-year-old would say that" Honor says

"Can we talk about something other then what my mother may or may not have said to Logan? Maybe I don't know his birthday" Rory asks

"Yes sure, It's Logan's birthday what are you giving him?" Finn asks wiggling his eyebrow

"Something he will get later at the party," Rory says glaring at Finn

"I'm sure in privacy" Finn snickers

"Enough Finn, you're clearly pissing her off as much as your pissing me off," Logan says

"Touchy mate, sorry I didn't mean to anger anyone just tease," Finn says

"Hmmm" Honor groans

For the rest of the ride to the party, everyone just sang to the songs on the radio, drank a little and had a good time. Once they got to where the party was being held they all filed out of the car. Finn with the help of his reasonably young uncle (He was only in his late 20's) was able to rent out a club at one of the family hotels, and because it was closed for a private party, there would be no one to bother them.

 **In the Club**

"Finn is this you're doing?" Logan asks

"Damn straight mate, Uncle D knew we had to have an epic 16th for you so why not make it so we could legally be in a club," Finn says

"Any rules?" Logan asks

"Honor, your up," Finn says

"Have fun, and any alcohol we drink must be from outside sources, it's the only way he isn't liable, and Finn's gramps won't find out he allowed us to drink, and of course you break it you die so please be careful" Honor states

"We got it, Now let's get this party started," Logan says strolling into the club to hear "Fly Away - Lenny Kravitz" playing

"I like this song" Honor squeal's grabbing Josh's hand and taking him to dance

As people entered they all went in their separate ways, of course, everyone stopped to say happy birthday to Logan when they got a chance, and he wasn't dancing with Rory and left their gifts for him in a pile. After a few hours of dancing Rory and Logan sat down at a booth to talk.

"This is amazing, How did Finn convince his uncle into something like this?" Rory asks

"His uncle is only in his mid to late 20's and knows that despite Finn's craziness we do things like this low key as much as possible and he would rather we do it safely, he also knows there are a few people here that will take people to hotel suites if they get too drunk or they will take them home" Logan says

"wow, it must be nice to have an uncle so close to his age" Rory says

"I suppose it could be nice but for Finn sometimes maybe not so much" Logan says laughing

"It could be like the advantages and disadvantages to having teen parent's" Rory says

"Exactly" Logan says

"You think we can go far a walk and not be missed?" Rory asks

"Yes, lets go" Logan says smiling

 **~Logan and Rory find a quiet place to talk~**

"So are you enjoying your party so far?" Rory asks

"It's been amazing, there isn't much that could make it better," Logan says

"Oh is that right" Rory asks smirking and then kissing him

"Mmmmm... Yes... that's... right" Logan says between kisses

Rory and Logan were making out they were getting more and more into it, When Rory felt it was the right time her hands started to roam along logans chest and back, pushing his jacket off and unbuttoning his shirt and kissing down his neck and collarbone.

"Mmm babe, I don't know if this is such a good idea," Logan says

"It is, I want to do this. I will stop you if I'm not comfortable doing something" Rory says smiling

"I'm at your will babe," Logan says while letting his hands wander Rory's body

Over the next half hour, Rory had gotten Logan's jacket and shirt off and was working on undoing his pant's while straddling him. Logan had gotten Rory's shirt and bra off and was currently massaging and sucking on her breasts moaning from her rubbing up against his rock hard penis with her hands. Rory moved back slowly ridding Logan of his pants.

"Babe are you sure. I don't want you to do something you will regret" Logan says

"I'm sure. I want to do this. Now shhh and enjoy" Rory says before kissing him

Rory got on her knees next to Logan and started rubbing him again through his boxers moaning from the feeling of him in her hand, she worked her way into his boxers to have skin to skin contact and slowly pulled him out of his boxers to pump him up and down. Her head lowers down to his lap while his head was laying back enjoying her work her hands. Logan's hand was working its way under her skirt to grab Rory's ass and rub along the edges of her silk and lace panties. What he discovered was between her legs was soaking wet. Rory lowered her mouth to his throbbing cock and licked from the base to the head before wrapping her lips around him fully in her mouth and moving her mouth with her hand up and down his shaft moving her tongue around him while he slowly moved her panties aside to rub her swollen clit. Once Logan touched her clit she started to moan with him in her mouth turning him on even more putting him closer to the edge stroke my stroke. After another 5 or so minutes, Logan couldn't hold off anymore. "Babe, I'm gonna cum," Rory just kept bobbing her head up and down taking him all in, his hips jerked up as he came and she made sure to keep going for a few minutes.

"Babe, why didn't you stop, you didn't have to keep going," Logan asks

"I just couldn't stop, I wanted to keep going, I needed to feel all of you in my mouth," Rory says shyly

"Babe, no need to be shy. That was amazing. I didn't expect you to do any of that" Logan says holding her chin up

"Ok, I just... I just have wanted to do that for awhile, and I guess tonight felt like the right time to do it" Rory says smirking

"Well, I'm not going to stop you if you want to again, your amazing. I do have one question though" Logan says

"Ok, what's that?" Rory asks

"Would you mind if I Uhhh reciprocated?" Logan asks shyly

"If you want to, I didn't do that to get you to do anything for me," Rory says

"I want to know what you taste like, and I don't think I can handle leaving you without a release yourself," Logan says smirking

"Well, I guess that's only fair, you are the birthday boy after all," Rory says smirking

Logan stands Rory up and unzips her skirt letting it fall to the floor before he picks her up and lays her down on the couch.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Logan asks, and she nods biting her lower lip

Logan kisses Rory's lips and works slowly to her neck and down her body till he reaches the top of her panties and places each of her legs over his shoulders. He moves her panties to the side and kisses her folds lightly smirking before his tongue dives deep between them, and he lick's, nibbles and sucks on her engorged clit listening to her moan. Rory's hands find their way into logans tussled blonde hair while she moans from pleasure. Logan's hand reaches up, and a finger slowly works it's way into her causing her to moan louder, Logan felt Rory starting to tighten around his finger and began to work his finger and mouth harder and faster helping her find her release. Once she found her release, she couldn't help but smile wide and laugh a bit.

"What's so funny?" Logan asks

"I didn't expect it to feel that good" Rory says shyly

"What exactly felt so good?" Logan asks smirking

"Well your mouth on me and well the end..." Rory says shyly

"By the end you mean... Oh was that your first orgasm?" Logan asks smirking

"Yes... My very first for a lot of things today" Rory says

"Oh my, so you don't masturbate ever?" Logan asks

"Nope, I have no idea what to do, to umm get myself there," Rory says shyly blushing

"Well I think maybe one day I may have to help you explore yourself so you can satisfy yourself anytime I'm not around," Logan says smirking

"Do you ever?" Rory asks

"Yes, don't take thing the wrong way but I think about you a lot and either take a cold shower or release the pressure on my own" Logan says

"So you think about me and do it?" Rory asks smirking

"Yes, does that upset you," Logan asks

"No, I like that I can do that to you," Rory says smirking and biting her bottom lip

"I like it to," Logan says smirking

After they had both calmed down from their birthday fun, they got dressed and made themselves look presentable again

 **~Rory and Logan go back to the party~**

"Hey you two, we have been looking everywhere for you two. Where were you?" Colin asks

"Oh just in one of the private rooms talking," Logan says

"Oh ya I'm sure you used your mouths just not many words came out," Robert says

"Shut up," Logan says giving Robert the evil eye

Finn knew something more than just talking happened by the look Logan shot Robert and the shy but slightly shocked look on Rory's face. He shot Logan the 'we have to talk later' look.

"Us girls are going to take Rory for a bit, hope you don't mind birthday boy," Steph says

"Not at all, but I will be expecting her back shortly," Logan says smirking


	12. Chapter 11 Tell Me More and Valentines

At a table away from the guys

"So where did you and Logan really go?" Paris asks smirking

"Like he said we went to talk and have some time alone" Rory says

"Then what was with the look when Robert insinuated all you really did was kiss" Steph asks

"I know that look on my brothers face... please tell me you two didn't... Because I know he doesn't have anything with him" Honor says

"Oh no, no, no, no... I don't think this is something I should really talk about with you here honor" Rory says

"Oh please he will talk to me about it later anyway, well I will get it out of him at least," Honor says

"So are you still intact?" Steph asks

"Umm I think so... Oh god, he put his finger in me" Rory says

"You're still intact," Steph says smirking

"What all happened and How did it happen anyway?" Paris asks

"Well we where making out and then I felt ready to take it further and so we just let things happen and I kind of went down and then he reciprocated" Rory says

"Oh our little Rory is growing up. So how was it" Honor says laughing

"Wow.. He's good, amazing. I have never felt anything like that" Rory says smiling

"That's good that he was able to satisfy you the first time, most guys it takes a bit of time to figure out," Steph says

"Well, You cant accuse me of being the most virginal here still at least" Rory says looking at Paris

"Well... I'm not exactly that innocent either" Paris says

"WHAT..." the girls all say looking at Paris

"Well, I kind of maybe gave a guy a hand job once or twice or so" Paris says quietly

"When.. Your never alone with any guy's other then maybe... Oh god... Tristan?" Rory asks

"Eww no not him... Another guy" Paris says

"Paris your parents don't let you near guys in less it's a group activity with us, So he would have to be one of us... Who is it?" Steph asks

"Promise you wont make fun of me or judge" Paris asks

"Ok, Who?" Honor asks and everyone nods in agreement

"Robert" Paris says

"Excuse me? Did you say Robert the creeper... wait he stopped being a major creeper a few months ago, Paris when did this start?" Rory asks with her eyes wide

"Around the time he stopped being such a creeper... I kind of made a deal that we could secretly see each other and continue things if he stopped being so creepy all of the time" Paris says

"OMG, Paris... Do you like him really or just taking one for the team?" Steph asks

"It happened once when we were drinking a lot, I was fairly buzzed and I had a small crush on him so next time we made the agreement and we haven't ever been alone..." Paris says

"So you mean someone was there when this happened?" Honor asks

"Yes, it would start when people started to get in the car so we were forced to sit closer and then no one would be really paying attention to what we were doing and my hand would slip under his coat or whatever was over his lap and into his pants. I would do it carefully so no one would see or hear anything, when his head was laying back and he looked like he was resting his eyes he was umm in the moment and trying to be discrete" Paris says

"Oh my god Paris, your really not a prude stick in the mud" Steph says

"Nope, but please don't tell anyone about this, If anyone else found out I would be mortified and if my parents found out I would be shipped off to a convent to live until they find me a husband" Paris says

"We wont tell anyone" Honor says

The boy's at the bar

"Now that Robert's not here tell us the truth" Tristan says

"I did tell you the truth, we did just go to talk" Logan says

"Talk and make out of course but what was with the look on Rory's face when Robert mentioned using your mouths?" Tristan asks

"I don't know, maybe because we did make out and stuff" Logan says

"By stuff you mean, down low?" Finn asks smirking

"Dammit Finn. I'm only saying something because I know one of you will get it from her and I know honors probably getting it out of her now" Logan says

"Oh Logan got birthday..." Finn says being cut off

"Goddammit. Quiet and Don't make it sound so cheap" Logan says

"OMG, Rory didn't..." Colin says

"No, no. She is still virginal, we just fooled around a bit, satisfied each other" Logan says

"What, how did you get her to do something?" Colin asks

"She did it all on her own I just reciprocated and boy is she amazing, if I didn't know any better I would think she had practice" Logan says

"Apparently lollipops, ice pops and such are good practice" Tristan says

"What?" Colin asks looking at him

"Steph told her that they are good practice and she asked me if I thought it was true" Tristan says

"Wait... She asked Steph and you... So did you know she was planning this?" Logan asks

"I figured she was planning on it someday of course, I had no idea when" Tristan says

"When did she ask you this?" Logan asks

"Oh about a month or so ago" Tristan says

"You had this knowledge and didn't tell anyone?" Finn asks

"It's not my place to tell anyone. Its between her and Logan she just asked my opinion" Tristan says

"What else do you know that you haven't said anything about?" Colin asks

"I know a lot, the girls seem to trust me about things and ask my opinion and I pick up on things" Tristan says smiling

"Name one thing you have observed" Logan asks

"Robert has been less creepy to the girls in the last few months, He's been getting some relief from someone other than himself," Tristan says

~Robert walk up~

"What where you boys talking about?" Robert asks

"Oh just how you have been getting some action and not sharing like usual" Colin says

"It's nothing big, I have just been getting handjobs from a girl," Robert says

"Who may this girl be?" Finn asks

"A girl I kind of like, I wont risk saying who as if her parents found out they would send her far away and I would never see her again" Robert says

"Only girl I have seen you even sit close to is Paris and I don't see the prude ever doing anything like that" Logan says

"I do, I see a lot of things around, in looks and smirks," Finn says smirking at Robert

"Finn... don't..." Tristan says

"Wait, are you insinuating it's Paris... Paris the prude is giving Robert hand job's when... they are never alone or close enough other then in the... OH SHIT" Colin says

"Woah, Paris gives you hand job's in the car? Oh god that's why you rest your head back so often" Logan says

"Shh guys, please don't tell anyone I can't risk anyone else finding out she would be horrified and her parents would kill me and send her away," Robert says

"Mate, we wont tell anyone" Finn says

"Thank you, don't even let her know that you know she may break things off with me and I really do like her a lot" Robert says

The rest of the night everyone had a lot of fun, they danced, they sang, they drank, and Logan opened the presents everyone had for him. No one mentioned anything that was private or a secret about that night, and all was well in the land of high society teens.

At the end of the night, everyone went to their own homes to get ready for valentines day at school the next day.

February 14th, 2000

~Logan knocks on Rory's front door~

"Happy Valentines day babe, You ready to go?" Logan asks kissing her on the cheek

"Yes I am, no help from my jewelry thief of a mom," Rory says raising her voice, so her mom hears

"I didn't steal anything, and you forgot you let me borrow them," Lorelai says

"No, I didn't, I asked you if you saw them and you lied and said no until I found them in your room. Goodbye mom" Rory says before closing the front door

"what did she take this time," Logan asks chuckling

"My earrings and bracelet, she knows they are off limit," Rory says

"Oh I'm sure you will find a way to make her pay for taking them too, you know I have always liked that blue dress of her's that she let you wear once," Logan says smirking

"Oh, the one that you said makes me look like belle when I put my hair back?" Rory says knowing very well

"Yes, I do believe that is the dress," Logan says smirking

"Maybe it will just end up disappearing from her closet into yours," Rory says smirking

The rest of the day went as any usual day would other than the chocolate roses that were handed out to the girls whose boyfriends and secret admirers bought for one of the various fundraisers the school has year round. They also had a valentines lunch theme, the bowls and plates were shaped like hearts, they had heart cookies for dessert, and the drinks were decorated with heart and cupid stickers.

At the end of the school day at the front gate, Logan suddenly stopped and turned around

"Logan" Rory says as she bumps into him

"Sorry babe I just wanted to say I love you," Logan says as he pulls out a little red box

~Rory opened the box and gasps~

"Logan... It's beautiful" Rory says

"It's almost as beautiful as you. I was thinking, we are in a committed relationship, and I want people to know I'm taken, and we both know you like sparkly things so I thought we could wear ring's" Logan says

"I will, but you don't have too," Rory says

"I want to wear a ring, we can tell our family's they are purity rings, and that may just make them so happy they start planning our wedding long before we get to that point," Logan says smirking

"My grandparents would just love you even more, as for wedding plans I think they would be planning cotillions and ball's for us before wedding plans," Rory says laughing

"Well it's really all leading to the same thing essentially," Logan says

"Yes it is," Rory says

~Logan and Rory put the rings on each other's right finger's~

Everyone around them cheered, The girls awe'd and the guys smiled knowing Logan had it bad.


	13. Chapter 12 Arrangements and Loopholes

**May 2002**

 **The morning of logans Graduation**

"Logan, son. Would you come to my study when your done breakfast please" Elias calls

"Yes grandfather," Logan says finishing his food

 **In Elias' study**

"Grandfather, you wished to speak to me?" Logan asks

"Yes please sit down," Elias says

 **~Logan sits down across from Elias~**

"Now I want you to enjoy your summer before college starts, but I have to let you know when school starts you will have to end your relationship with Rory," Elias says

"Excuse me, why would I do that exactly?" Logan asks

"You will be meeting your future wife and starting a relationship with her and next summer you will become engaged," Elias says

"No, you can't make me marry anyone or even break things off with Rory. Why am I just hearing about this now, I would have thought Mitchum or grandma would have never agreed to this they love Rory" Logan says

"Now Logan we all love Rory, but it's under contract for you to marry this girl. They never told you because they did not know, Your grandmother and your father only found out on your 18th birthday, and they asked I not tell you till you graduated" Elias says

"I will not break things off with Rory to marry some girl I don't even know. Do I even get to know the name of my supposed bride to be?" Logan asks

"No, I do not want you sabotaging anything before school starts," Elias says

"I will not break up with Rory; I love her" Logan yells and stands up

 **~Logan slams Elias' study door and goes straight to his grandmother and father~**

"Dad, grandma. He just told me I'm supposed to marry a girl I don't know. I won't I love Rory, I want her to be my wife one day" Logan says

"Logan, there's no loopholes. We have been looking for one since your birthday" Mitchum says

"Logan darling, I have something for you," Emma logans grandmother says handing him a box

 **~Logan opens the box~**

"Grandma, it's your mother's ring, I won't give this to someone I don't love," Logan says

"I know you won't, but you will give it to the girl you do love and want to be with for the rest of your life," Emma says

"Grandma, I don't know. Grandfather won't stand for it, and he will just take it from her" Logan says

"He can't take it from her if it's legally her's," Emma says

"grandma...," Logan says before she cuts him off

"Logan darling, you said you're going to Australia for your trip right?" Emma asks

"Yes, but what does that have to do with the ring," Logan asks

"Maybe you should talk to Finn and Colin about what Australia and thing ring could have to do with each other" Emma says with a sparkle in her eye

"Why do I feel like your up to something?" Logan asks his grandma

"I'm not up to anything, but I do know about the promise you made Rory," Emma says smirking

"How... please tell me only you know," Logan asks

"Your father also does, but he loves her like a daughter," Emma says

"Thank you, grandma, I will go talk to the guys," Logan says

"Good boy," Emma says

 **~Logan leaves his grandmother and father~**

 **Finn's house**

"Boy's" Logan yells

"In the kitchen with mum," Finn calls back

"Finn, Colin. My grandma told me to ask you what a ring and Australia would have to do with each other" Logan says

"Depends on the ring and who's involved," Finn says

"This ring and Rory," Logan says showing the ring

"I know I maybe shouldn't have heard this, but I have a story for you" Finn's mom Lizzy says

"Ok..." Logan says

"Sit, trust me," Lizzie says

 **~The three boys sit Finn smiling widely~**

"As you all I'm sure you all know me and Frank have been married about 20 years, what you don't know is how old we were. I was 16 going on 17, and he was 18, We were in love and wanted to marry, but I was too young, or so we thought, We had thought we were expecting before Finn here came along, and because of that, we married right away. In Australia, you can get married at 17 or within 3 months of being 17 if the girl is pregnant and the man is less then 2 years older then her. " Lizzie says

"So you're telling me that my grandmother was hinting me and Rory should get married because she thinks Rory is pregnant?" Logan asks shocked

"Oh no darling boy, we all know she isn't pregnant but... We do have a judge in the family if the opportunity came up" Lizzie says smiling.

"Mate, my mum, has known you proposed since you gave her a second ring that's on her necklace," Finn says

"How did you know Lizzie?" Logan asks

"You have been together almost 3 years, you already gave her a "Purity ring," but I know what it really was and then all of a sudden a diamond ring shows up on her necklace. We all have known you love that girl longer then you have so it's not a surprise, well maybe to your grandfather as your grandmum told me what he went and did" Lizzie says

"What did he do now?" Finn asks

"He arranged to marry me to some heiress and won't give me any information on her, so I don't sabotage it before school starts. oh and I'm supposed to break things off with Rory before school starts because I'm supposed to meet this heiress when school starts, and in the new year we are to get engaged... " Logan says

"Your kidding, Rory would be devastated," Colin says

"The only loophole would be a marriage before he meets the heiress," Lizzie says

"How do you know all of this?" Logan asks

"Emma brought the contract to me to see if I could have someone look it over as Mitchum's lawyers are also Elias' they wouldn't give any information other then there were no written loopholes," Lizzie says

"I think I will be talking to Rory tonight after the graduation party, This conversation doesn't leave this kitchen," Logan says

"See you at the ceremony man," Colin says

 **After the Ceremony**

"We are officially high school graduates," Colin says

"Congratulations babe you did it," Rory says

"Why thank you, You sound as if you didn't think it would happen," Logan says smirking

"Oh shush, we knew it would happen, Finn on the other hand... That's a surprise" Rory says smiling

"I resent that woman, Now let's get this party on the road," Finn says

"Off to our chariot, we shall go," Logan says grabbing Rory's hand and pulling her towards the limo waiting for them

 **~In the Limo~**

"So what are the party plans anyways?" Rory, Steph and Paris ask

"Mum and dad are allowing us to use one of the penthouse suites with large party size balcony at one of our hotels," Finn says

"Sleep arrangement's?" Paris asks

"That suite and the family suite across from it," Finn says

"You on it this time," Steph says

"It's going to be the most epic graduation party ever, Its all of the who's who of Chilton grads and some juniors and of course a few Yalies," Colin says

 **May 28th, 2002**

 **2:00 am**

 **~Logan and Rory's room~**

"Babe, I need to talk to you about something," Logan says

"What's up?" Rory asks

"I was wondering how you would feel about getting married sooner than later?" Logan asks

"Logan, does this have anything to do with having sex because we don't have to be married to have sex, I'm not 18 for another 16 months," Rory says

"I need to tell you this, but I need you to listen until I am done and don't react till then," Logan says

 **~Rory nods~**

"My grandfather approached me yesterday morning and told me of an agreement he made; He told me I was to break off our relationship before school started because I'm to be introduced to the girl I'm arranged to marry. I don't want to break things off with you. I want to marry you; we are engaged. There is only one way I can get out of the arrangement, and it's to get married before I meet the girl" Logan says

"Logan I'm too young to get married legally, you know I would marry you in a heartbeat if I could," Rory says with a tear running down her cheek

"That's the thing, Rory; we can get married... Lizzie told me that a girl could get married at 17 in Australia and there is a special circumstance they can get married 3 months before they turn 17" Logan says

"Really what is it?" Rory asks a little happier

"The bride has to be pregnant... But Finn has a family member who is a judge and would be willing to ignore the fact your not pregnant and marry us anyways if we wanted too" Logan says

"What would we tell everyone?" My mom would kill me if she weren't there" Rory says

"I think Lorelei may understand with the circumstances, Remember she was almost forced to marry someone she wasn't ready," Logan says

"We would have to make it up to her someway; also I don't want to have kids until I'm at least 20 if not done college," Rory says

"I'm in no rush to have children, whenever we are ready we can have kids," Logan says

"Good, so I guess we have a wedding to plan for I guess July in Australia," Rory says

"I'm sure Honor and Lizzie would love to help," Logan says

"Let's not tell anyone what's happening till closer to the wedding so no one can stop it from happening," Rory says

"Good idea, all we would need is Elias to find out and stop it," Logan says

Over the next few days, everyone packed for their trip to Australia, Logan, Rory, Steph, Robert, Paris, Louise, Tristan, Josh and Madeline were taking the Huntzburger private jet on the afternoon of the 31st. Finn family were taking heir private plane the night before the others to be able to make sure everything was set.


	14. Chapter 13 Australia

**June 2nd**

 **Waiting To Land In Australia**

"Who's picking us up," Steph asks

"I don't know if Finn was sending a car or if he was picking us up personally," Logan says

"I guess we will find out soon enough," Rory says

"You would think we could land already," Tristan says

"You know we still have to wait for clearance to land, sometimes they have other planes that take longer than expected," Colin says

"I want to get this vacation started already. I need some beach time," Tristan says

"No you just want to see if you can find some girls," Steph says knowingly

 **10 minutes later**

"Finally we have landed, now let's get going so we don't miss any beach time," Robert says

"Gee your just as bad as Tristan," Logan says laughing

"No, I want to surf and tan he wants to bang. Big difference" Robert says

 **~Getting off the plane~**

"Finally solid land" Paris squeals

"You don't like flying do you?' Rory asks

"It's not that, I hate flying waiting to land, it would be better if we could just land right away and not have to wait for other planes to clear," Paris says

"Understandable" Rory says

"I think I found out ride to the Morgan estate," Logan says pointing towards 2 black escalades with blacked out windows

"I wonder whos driving," Rory asks

 **~Finn gets out of one car and opens the door of the other, and a beautiful woman steps out~**

"Hello mates and Love," Finn says

"Hello..." Rory starts to say but is cut off

"Omg you have grown up so much girlie" Steph squeals

"Thank you. I would like to believe its because I haven't seen you in what feels like 10 years, but the truth is it's only been 3," The girl says

 **~Rory stands there smirking and watches Tristan drool~**

"Uh Hi finny, something you want to tell me?"

"Sorry for being so rude, Love this is Francis my little sister, Francis this is Logan's girlfriend Rory," Finn says

Francis throws Finn an evil glare "Nice to meet you Rory, What Finn means when he says little sister is I'm his twin..." Francis says

"Francis, this would be Tristan and Robert the ones I told you about, Tristan, Robert this is my sister Francis, keep your well everything away from her" Finn threatens

"Sure, you know me I would never, and I'm with Paris anyway," Robert says as everyone laughs

"Please, even I who had never met you till now knows you would, you have never cared if you had a girlfriend," Francis says

"Uh excuse me, I'm right here, and I'm the only real girlfriend he's ever had, so he wouldn't cheat on me," Paris rudely says

"Ya, ok then," Francis says

"I would never do anything a woman isn't willing to do," Tristan says

"Yes we know, at the same time I will remind you she is my sister and off limits. Even if she's willing" Finn says

"I get it, man," Tristan says holding his hands up surrendering and giving her a wink when Finn looked away

"I can see this summer having problems already" Rory whispers to Logan

"You have no idea, but I can tell you there are lots of things Finn doesn't know about his sister that if he knew Robert would be dead," Logan says smirking

"Noooo, she and Robert have met... and..." Rory asks shocked

"Yup, we were all drinking, Finn was off with some girl at the start of the party, Robert got to the party about 20 min after Finn left with the girl, Francis and Robert were very drunk and dared to kiss, well the kiss went further, and some underclothing things happened. I think its best anyways so Finn thinks his sister is innocent or he may just die himself" Logan says

"Oh boy, so that's why she looks at Robert with such disgust?" Rory asks

"I think so, she didn't even remember his name afterword's, but I think she remembers now from that look," Logan says

"Alright everyone get in the trucks, Logan, Rory, Colin, Steph and Tristan you're in my truck, the rest of you are with my sister, girls keep him as far from her as possible please," Finn says

"Yes, sir." The girls say

"Don't worry Finn, We will keep him with the luggage way to the back" Francis says

"Good, I don't want him trying to touch any of you girls other than Paris and not in my vehicles," Finn says

"Let's get this on the road I want to get settled and to the beach," Tristan says

"You surf?" Francis asks Tristan

"I have in Cali, but I was told the waves here are so much better," Tristan says

"If you need any help out there let me know, I'm more practiced then Finn these days. I'm a teacher, and I do a lot of completions around here" Francis says

"We will see whos better later sis," Finn says

"Put your money where your big mouth is," Francis says sticking her tongue out at Finn

 **~In Finns Escalade~**

"What are the plans when we get to your place?' Rory asks

"Unpacking then probably the beach," Finn says

"Sounds good," Rory says

Everyone in Finn's truck talked about how they all thought Robert was going to at least get slapped once before the day was over, About Finn's family for those who didn't know much about them and about what they wanted to do all summer long.

 **At the House**

"Morning everyone, Your names are on your door's. Logan, Rory I hope its ok I put you in the same room if it's not I can change it" Lizzie says

"No, I will probably sleep better with Logan in the room with me, I don't sleep well in places I don't know," Rory says smiling

"That's quite alright darling. Now all of you go unpack we will have some food ready for you all shortly" Lizzie says

"Lizzie when we are done eating Logan, and I were wondering if we could talk to you and Frankford," Rory asks

"Of course, I'm sure I know what it's about anyways," Lizzie says

 **The Kitchen**

"Mate's, Siblings. Let's go to the beach" Finn says

"We will catch up to after we talk to your parents," Logan says

"Right, see ya soon," Finn says

 **10 minutes later**

"We are alone now, what's going on," Lizzie asks

"We wanted to ask you if you could help us get married," Rory asks

"Almost everything is set up. All you need to do is pick out your attire, decided if you want a little dinner afterword's and little details like that" Lizzie says

"Wow, did you know about all of this?" Rory asks

"Yes, I was asked by Emma to get our lawyers to look for any loopholes as Mitchum's lawyers are also Elias' they were vague and then Logan talked to us and we knew how he felt and we know you would say yes so we went ahead and did everything we could do without you here" Lizzie says

"I'm that predictable?" Rory asks

"No, you and Logan just love each other so much you would never let anything keep you from being together even Elias," Lizzie says

"Well do we have a date we can do it?" Rory asks

"Anytime after 11:59 pm July 7th," Frankford says

"I think the 8th is a good day, it is the date me and Logan kissed for the first time," Rory says smirking

"You remember the date from that long ago?" Logan asks

"Well duh, it was my first kiss," Rory says

"You're going to kill me if I ever forget the date aren't you?" Logan asks

"If you ever forget our anniversary yes I will kill you," Rory says smiling

"I won't ever forget it I promise, and I did remember the date also already, it's the day I fell in love with you," Logan says sweetly

"Just to let you know your mum and Luke will be here for a week in July, I'm thinking they get here on the 2nd and leave on the 9th and I didn't tell them why we asked them to come" Lizzie says smiling

"thank you so much, what if she doesn't want me to get married?" Rory asks

"We have that handled. Also, we won't tell her till it's official, but I don't see her having a problem with it, at least your not being forced to marry him because your pregnant...," Lizzy says

After the talk with Lizzie and Frankford Logan and Rory, both headed to the beach to hang out with everyone else and for Rory to meet a lot of Finns Aussie friends.

 **At the beach**

"Ay mate, I see you brought some lovely young American Shelia's with you this year," a guy says

"Ay jimmy watch what ones you look at one is Huntz girl, and another is just well a shark," Finn says

"What ones so I don't get myself beaten or eaten," Jimmy asks

"Why would I do that, it would be much less fun," Finn says

"I could point you towards a few willing sheila's," Jimmy says

"Sorry I don't need your throw outs, I can find my own very well, Right Mads, Lou," Finn asks nodding to the girls

"Yes Finn, you are more than able to do that," they say in unison and giggle

 **~Logan and Rory walk on to the beach~**

"Hey Jimmy, long time no see," Logan says

"No matter what don't tell him whos the shark and who your girl is," Finn says

"Mate that's not fair" Jimmy wines

"Gee, Your starting to sound like Finn when he doesn't get his way, and I can't ruin all of Finn's fun this summer you know," Logan says

"I'm going to join Francis, Stephanie, Colin and that guy surfing," Jimmy says

"You do that. I highly doubt they will tell you anything either," Logan says

"I know I just miss her; I wish we were able to share all of this with her," Rory says

"I know but remember we will probably be forced into a big society wedding when your grandmothers and my mom find out we got married here. We can share it with her then, and she can help deal with them also" Logan says

"I know, I'm not looking forward to a huge society wedding, they are going to go insane and all we will have on our side is my mom, Honor and Your Grandma Emma," Rory says

"Don't worry, For the women normally what grandma Emma says is law, she is the eldest, and she will listen to our wants" Logan says

"It's great to have her on our side; I'm sure she will guarantee we get our way," Rory says

"Between her, Honor and Lorelai we will get the society wedding more our way," Logan says

For the rest of the day, Logan and Rory watched movies and made love often and everywhere possible.


	15. Chapter 14 Final Prep and Arrivals

**June 15th, 2002**

Over the last week the girls have been dress shopping like crazy for the wedding, they found the perfect dresses and were getting their first fitting. The boys, of course, had to find the complete outfits for their wedding attire too, Logan and Rory had decided it was going to be a more casual wedding on the beach so the guys would be wearing board shorts, undershirts and unbuttoned shirts and the girls in summer dresses all In sandals or bare feet.

Frankford and Lizzie have been putting together all the details for the small wedding and reception after knowing that some of it may not go as expected, mainly Lorelai's acceptance of the marriage. Lizzie had a plan that in the event Lorelai didn't agree she could smooth it over and get her to accept it.

 **July 2nd, 2002**

Today Luke and Lorelai land in Australia for a week-long visit, Everything is all set up for them, and all the wedding stuff is arranged.

 **~Luke and Lorelai talking while getting off the plane~**

"Is it just me or do you feel like something major is going to happen this week?" Lorelai asks

"Something major had already happened, you got me to take a week away from the diner to fly across the world to relax in paradise," Luke says

"Yes, I know that's big but I think something else is coming, I don't know why Lizzie and Frankford would invite us to Australia just to visit Rory," Lorelai says

"calm down Lorelai I'm sure nothing major will happen," Luke says raising a brow

"I'm sure your right, I just let my mind get away with me. Now let's go find the fruit of my loins and her pretty boy" Lorelai says

"Geez, I wish you wouldn't call them that," Luke says

"Well it's the truth, so that's their nicknames," Lorelai says as Luke rolls his eyes

 **Rory and Logan at the Airport**

"I really hope my mom doesn't suspect anything, she has always had scenes for things," Rory says

"It's just a vacation with a little unity party, nothing to suspect," Logan says

"Oh ya a little union party... More like a teen wedding and not just any teen her 16-year-old daughter" Rory says rolling her eyes ay Logan

"Hey we could always tell her in less than a week I will be her son in law," Logan says smirking

"Oh no, she would kill us, hell she may kill us anyways, but I hope she understands," Rory says

"I think she may be ok with it, everyone knows we would end up married at some point so it won't be a huge shock its just happening a little sooner then we all expected," Logan says

"I know, she may even want a few conditions to agree to be ok with this all" Rory says

"I know, now shush, I see them and your running to your mom now... OK" Logan trails off as Rory runs at the sight of her mom and Luke

 **~Rory and Lorelai run to each other~**

"Fruit of my loins oh I have missed you," Lorelai says dramatically

"Mom, don't call me that its gross. Hello, I missed you too over the month we have been separated..." Rory says

"Hello Luke," Rory says hugging Luke

"Hey kiddo, Logan," Luke says hugging Rory and shaking logans hand

"Hello pretty boy," Lorelai says

"Hello future mother-in-law," Logan says smirking

"You can be my son-in-law as long as she doesn't make me a grandmother before she's old enough to drink, deal?" Lorelai asks

"Deal," Logan says smiling

"Now that's dealt with, where is our ride?" Lorelai asks

"Mother, It's just outside," Rory says

"Is it a hummer, Land Rover, BMW, escalade?" Lorelai asks

"You will see," Logan says

 **~the 4 walk towards the pickup zone~**

"OMG, are we taking a limo to the house?" Lorelai asks

"Yes, Lizzie didn't want us too have to worry about getting lost and wanted us to all relax when we got here," Logan says

 **~A man opens a trunk when he sees Logan and Rory approaching~**

"It's an SUV limo... I GET TO RIDE IN A SUV LIMO" Lorelai squealed

"She gets excited easily" Logan laughs

"This is nothing, wait till she sees where they are staying she won't ever want to leave," Rory says "Aren't we just going to a beach house?" Luke asks

"Oh ya you're going to a beach house alright," Rory says smirking

"Ohh I need details," Lorelai says

"Nope sorry, you will see when we get there," Rory says laughing

"Mean, your keeping secrets from your mommy" Lorelai whines

"Yes, I am. You didn't expect me to ruin all the surprises did you?" Rory asks

"Yes, yes I did. Mommy doesn't like surprises" Lorelai whines

"Oh just sit back and relax Lorelai, remember that's what this trip is all about," Luke says

"Fine" Lorelai pouts

 **~Arriving at the Morgan estate~**

"Wow the house is beautiful, but I don't see why you thought I wouldn't ever want to leave," Lorelai says

"Mom, that's not where you and Luke are staying... You see the house over there?" Rory asks pointing to the 2 bedroom cabin 5 feet from the beach

"Yes, it's cute. Looks like a boathouse" Lorelai says

"Mom, that's where you and Luke are staying, the rest of us are in the big house," Rory says

"What... You mean privacy, I walk out the door into the sand and is within a small walking distance of my daughter and her friends?" Lorelai squeals

"Yes, they even have a cook to make anything to eat you would like, a huge breakfast every day and amazing exotic coffee you will love. It's not Luke's, but it's close" Logan says

"We will see," Lorelai says

 **~Luke and Logan take the bags into the cabin~**

"Unpack, get situated, and when you're ready, you can join the rest of us on the beach and if you want I can give you both a tour," Rory says

"We will for sure join you on the beach and then get the tour, and of course we need to see Lizzie and Frankford because it's been a while since I have seen them," Lorelai says

"No problem, Logan will be I'm sure playing some game with the guys and I will be with the girls relaxing," Rory says laughing

 **On the beach**

"How did the pick up go Love?" Finn asks

"great, they are just settling into the cabin, and they will be coming here, and then the tour begins," Rory says

"The pick up was good, her mom called me her future son-in-law and said I could marry Rory as long as Rory doesn't become a mother before she can legally drink," Logan says

"You don't think..." Paris asks

"No, I don't think she realizes, but she did agree without me needing to ask," Logan says

"It's going to be huge, I just hope she's ok," Colin says

After 15 minutes of the girls lounging in the sun and the guys throwing a Frisbee around Luke and Lorelai show up.

"Hello all, I am Queen Lorelai, you may call me Lorelai, and this is Luke," Lorelai says

 **~All of Logan and Rory's friends laugh~**

"Hello Lorelai, Nice to see you, Luke, my loving husband." They all say in unison

"Now I remember you were telling me something about a royal tour, who is our guide," Lorelai asks

"We are all going inside for lunch but Logan and I will be your guides, and you will meet Finn's family," Rory says

"Oooooh, are they anything like our crazy Finn? I know how Lizzie and Frankford used to be but did they change at all?" Lorelai asks

"I will let you be the judge of that" Logan says laughing

Everyone walked into the Morgan house. Most went to the kitchen to check on lunch while Rory, Lorelai, Logan and Luke all went on the tour.

"Ok so you have seen everything but the kitchen so let's head there for food, and you can meet the rest of the Morgan's," Logan says

 **In The Kitchen**

"Lizzie, Frankford. I would like you to meet my mom Lorelai and her boyfriend Luke" Rory says

"Nice to meet you Luke, Long time no see Lorelai," Frankford says to Luke and Lorelai and shakes their hands

"It's nice to meet you, Luke, Lorelai it's been a long time I would say about 16 years," Lizzie says shaking Luke's hand and taking Lorelai in for a hug

"Ya, it wasn't too long before I left Hartford I last saw you: Lorelai says sheepishly

" Yes, right before Fredrick was born. Trust me if myself and Frankford could have followed you we would have. Speaking of Fredrick, here he is, and then there's Evangeline aka Evie, Ericka and baby Edison " Lizzie says

"Oh wow, you have six kids, that's amazing. I always knew the two of you would have a big family. How old are they" Lorelai says

"Finn and Francis are both 19, Fredrick is 16, Evie is 8, Ericka is 6, and baby Edison is 4," Frankford says

"Wow, there's some time between them" Lorelai laughs

"Well, after Fredrick we didn't think I could have more, but we left it all up to fait and along came Evie, Ericka and Edison, and honestly it was nice having three older kids then threw little ones, they were so helpful when the little ones came it's amazing. Finn didn't really like Fredrick when he was born, but he was amazing with Evie, Ericka and Edison" Lizzie says smiling

"That's great, and maybe he will be as good of a dad as his own" Lorelai says

"No that's alright I will just be crazy uncle Finn, no kids for me thank you" Finn chirps in and everyone laughs

"As you can tell my eldest son thinks he won't be a dad ever... Sounds like his father sometimes" Lizzie says

"I can see that, good luck with that kid. If your reputation is true, I don't see you not being a father lasting long" Lorelai says laughing at the horrified look on Finn's face

"It's amusing how you would have left if you could have, But I understand why you couldn't 3 kids under 3 would be crazy it was hard enough with one," Lorelai says

"Yes we would have, You were very brave to leave home so young with a baby. After you left, I broke down and confronted our parents, and my parents were so terrified we would leave without a word that they finally backed off and let us live our life's" Lizzie says

"I'm glad that I was able to help you both, I know you felt as controlled as I did," Lorelai says

"Wait, you all knew each other?" Rory asks

"Yes, both of our family's vacationed on the vineyard, Your mum was still pregnant with you, and I had Finn and Francis playing on the beach, and she approached us and asked if it was hard being a parent so young," Lizzie says

"Wow, So that means Finn met my mom before I was born and has known her longer then I have been in the world," Rory says

"Yes, Finn even knew you as a baby, the three of you had little play dates up until Lorelai left Hartford. " Frankford says

"What do you mean?" Logan asks

"Finn and Francis were born in Australia, but when they were a few months old we moved to Hartford for Frankford to go to Yale, we stayed till he graduated and we went back to Australia to work and for myself to go to college," Lizzie says

"So Fredrick was born in Connecticut?" Colin asks

"Oh no, I flew back here when I was 6 months along with him then that summer Frankford came here, and we stayed until Frankford had to go back to Yale, All 6 kids were born here," Lizzie says

 **~everyone ate lunch and talked about the events happening over the next few days~**


	16. Chapter 15 Last 48 Hours

**July 6th**

"I think I should tell my mom," Rory says

"I think it might be a good idea but when and how?" Logan asks

"Maybe we can ask Lizzie and Frankford for some advice," Rory says

"I'm sure they would have some ideas on how to deal with it, they did say they had a plan if your mom freaked out," Logan says

"Ok let's see if we can get them alone," Rory says

 **~Logan and Rory approach Lizzie alone~**

"We were wondering if we could discretely talk to you and Frankford," Rory asks

"is it about a plan?" Lizzie asks

"Yes," Logan says

"How about we go to the study to talk while everyone is occupied and I can talk to him later about it?" Lizzie asks

"That could work," Rory says, and the three of them head to the study and lock the door and figure out a plan

 **Later That Evening**

Luke and Frankford were busy BBQing and making dinner out on the deck, and Finn was keeping everyone else entertained on the beach.

"Hey mom, Can we talk privately," Rory asks

"Yes, babe, What's going on?" Lorelai asks

"Let's go talk in the study its more private," Rory says holding logans hand

 **In the Study**

"Ok, so what's going on that's so secretive? And why did we need Logan and Lizzie in here too... Are you pregnant?" Lorelai asks panicking

"Oh god mom no... We haven't even had sex." Rory says

"Rory and I wanted to tell you this before you got blind sighted about it..." Logan trails off

"Ok... Your not pregnant, So what are you asking my permission to marry her because I already gave you that" Lorelai says

"In a way yes I am asking but... we also have a little issue and we wanted to Ummm tell you..." Logan says looking towards Lizzie

"They wanted me to help them tell you about a problem Elias is causing in their relationship," Lizzie says

"Ok I would say ignore the old coot, but I think it may be slightly more serious," Lorelai says

"Yes, its very serious," Rory says

"You know I love Rory with all my heart and would do anything to be with her right?" Logan asks

"Of course you would, you have loved her for as long as you have known each other" Lorelai says smiling

"Well, Elias is trying to make us break up before I go to Yale. He went behind My grandma's, my dads and my moms back and arranged for me to get engaged to some heiress I have never met' Logan says

"Oh... so you're breaking up with my daughter or..." Lorelai asks confused

"No, I would never willing breakup with her. The thing is we found a loophole, but it has to be done before I meet the heiress I'm expected to marry. We sort of have it all planned out, and we plan on doing it no matter what but we would prefer you be on board" Logan says

"It sounds like your planning on running off," Lorelai says

"No... I want to marry your daughter, and we found a way to do it legally with or without your permission" Logan says

"Excuse me..." Lorelai says

"Lorelai hold on, let me explain," Lizzie says

Lizzie explains the technicality in Australia for Rory and Logan to be able to get married.

"So, you're telling me that your getting married and I can't stop it?" Lorelai asks smirking

"Yes, Mom you know I love him, and I hope you understand why we have to do this now. You knew we would always get married its just it's a bit earlier then we planned" Rory says

"Your right it is a bit earlier then I expected. You know if I agree to this I can't sign giving you permission anyways because there is going to be hell to pay just from the Gilmore's never mind Elias and the family of the girl. Emily and Richard would kill me if I did" Lorelai says

"I know, and we understand, but I really wanted you and luke here for me, I understand if you can't even be here but that's why we invited you also, I knew if I just got married and didn't include you it would hurt you beyond belief," Rory says

"I can be involved in the wedding, but they will need to think I knew nothing," Lorelai says

"We can take pictures after the wedding, and they can think that the kids went off and did it without your knowledge if we need too," Lizzie says

"that could work, what are you and Frankford going to say?" Lorelai asks

"Emma knows I was willing to help set it all up, Mitchum and Shira also know we have connections to get it done, and as for Elias and the girls family we don't care, it is not fair to force a marriage for some sort of business merger and neither family can sue anyone" Lizzie asks

"I guess we have some shopping to do?" Lorelai asks smiling

"Well maybe for your dress but the rest of us have clothing, and we know Luke will be comfortable also he can wear his normal clothing he's been wearing the past few days," Logan says

"You know I have a few questions and conditions till I'm fully on board right?" Lorelai asks

"We kind of figured you would have at least one condition being that Rory finishes school before we have kids," Logan says

"Yes, but try not to make me a grandma before she's able to legally drink, Also what will happen when you start Yale and Rory is still at Chilton?, Where will you live? what if there is a society event on a weekday will she have to go?" Lorelai asks

"We talked about that, and we both agreed that we would, of course, live together and if we got an apartment in Hartford till she graduates I can drive to Yale, its really only a half hour drive then we can get a place near Yale during or after summer. Social events would be a minimal, none during school nights I don't care what anyone say's school comes first, I don't care what the elders expect from us." Logan says

"Good answers. Now along with the no kids till she's drinking age at least, I insist if things get hard you either work it out between the two of you or if you cant you do a minimum of a years marriage counselling. I do not want you two to become statistics of a young marriage and of course not like I think it will happen, but no extramarital affairs please." Lorelai says snickering

"Well that's all obvious, we plan on being married till death do us part, and if I ever thought I would cheat on Rory, I would not marry her if I felt the urge I would go to therapy and talk with Rory about it, and I know it wouldn't be her fault. I see this marriage as an equal partnership and if one of us has something they need to work on that we will work on it together" Logan says

"We even discussed that we may go to couples therapy once or twice a month anyways even before any problems may arise just to be able to keep on the same page and deal with being in different school's and the course load's," Rory says

"Sounds like you two really worked things out," Lorelai says

"It helps that Lizzie and Frankford told us about their marriage, and things they have done to keep it strong. Lizzie also told us about things other couples she knows have done to deal with their marriages" Logan says

"You two have me convinced, I guess all I can say is I agree to the marriage, Now I just have to tell Luke without him wanting to kill my pretty boy soon to be son-in-law" Lorelai snickers

"Oh god..." Logan groans

 **July 8th, 2002**

When Luke found out about the wedding he freaked out a little and was ready to hurt Logan thinking he had gotten Rory pregnant at first, but once everything was explained, and he was informed of the conditions he understood more. Yes, he was worried for Rory but realized that she did love Logan and that young love could last as his parents had been young when they fell in love also.

Rory was up really early that morning due to the excitement of what was happening that day. Everything was going to go on like it was going to be a normal day until after lunch when she and the girls went to the salon to get pampered up before the wedding while the guys had some pre-wedding fun and drinks for those over the age of 18.

 **The Girls**

"My baby, she's getting married today" Lorelai sighs

"Yes, I am mommy, any advice?" Rory asks smiling

"Ya, tonight is going to hurt a bit, and I will know your not my innocent little girl anymore," Lorelai says

"Mother please, you know I'm not exactly fully innocent," Rory says

"I know, but for real, your first time will feel uncomfortable for about a minute or two after the initial entrance happens it will get better," Lorelai says

"I have heard that, any other advice?" Rory asks

"Never go to bed angry, don't tell him your fine if your really not, call him out on his BS, Pick your fights and don't sweat the small stuff, Oh and don't forget always be on birth control and still use condoms until your 21," Lorelai says

"I kinds of already knew the last bit mom but thank you anyways," Rory says

"Time for present's," Lizzie says

"What?" Rory asks

"Oh you didn't think you would be getting married without a little bridal shower, did you? The boys are having their little groom shower and drinks" Steph says

"If you don't want the presents mommy will take them all" Lorelai says laughing

"No, I will take them, but hopefully they aren't too dirty," Rory says

"Only way to find out is to open them," Lizzie says

\- Louise got Rory a lace tie on halter bra and panties with ties on the side with a white satin robe.

\- Maddie got Rory a light blue teddy a G-string set with matching robe.

\- Paris got her a big box of trojans and A Kamasutra book.

\- Lizzie gave her satin tank and shorts set, a couples massage certificate for honeymoon bonding and a honeymoon suite at their local hotel.

\- Lorelai gave Rory Advil, a barely there nightie, and a book about sex

\- Francis gave her a bedding set with "Fuck it, Get naked" Written on it

 **The Guys**

"Logan, a word of advice from a man whos been married a long time, She always right even if she's wrong, compromise, pick your battles, treat her like a queen and never go to bed angry," Frankford says

"Thank you," Logan says

"Also being with a Gilmore girl requires coffee first thing in the morning and well all the time so stock up and of course A LOT of food. I hope you can cook and as I'm sure you know just go along with the crazy its much easier" Luke says

"Oh I know, but I'm sure it will be worse when we are together full time," Logan says

"Logan mate, You may already know this but the first time be very gentle, I don't want to think about our little love hurting," Finn says pouting

"Oh geez, I don't want to think about that, I want to believe that despite getting married that won't happen till she's older much older," Luke says, and all the guys laugh

"I understand you there mate, I don't want to think about my girls going through with that ever," Frankford says

"Thank you, Finn, I am well aware of what to do, I have been told by Honor," Logan says

"Honor told you what to do help ease the pain... I could see that being an awkward conversation" Colin says

"It wasn't a conversation it was more of an "If you hurt her I will kill you" and then she told me how to ease the pain," Logan says

"On to another topic please," Luke says

"Mate's, How about we get more drink's, but we can't drink too much the groom can't get drunk, or the little bride may have our balls," Finn says

"Finn She already has our balls, and she would crush them if I let you get drunk enough to do something crazy today," Colin says

"Right, so beer we shall have, Oh ya mate, I got you something," Finn says throwing a box at Logan

Colin, Finn, Fredrick, Luke and a few other guys they knew had given him things.

\- Luke gave him a DE Harris shaving set

\- Finn gave him 2 blue steel balls and cigars (because that the only balls he has left)

\- Colin gave him a bottle of McCallan whiskey

\- Frankford gave him cashmere Mr. & Mrs. Robes

\- Robert gave him an inflatable doll with a card saying 'so you have something to do when you find out your wife still isn't ready.'


	17. Chapter 16 Till Death Do Us Part

**July 8th 5:45 pm - Morgan Estate**

 **Lorelai and Rory**

"My baby is going to be married tonight" Lorelai pouts.

"I'm sure if Luke agreed you could get married again tonight too" Rory smirks.

"I don't think your grandparents or stars hollow would ever forgive us for getting remarried and you getting married and them all missing it," Lorelai says

"I was wondering would you be ok if I asked Luke walk me down the aisle?" Rory asks

"No I wouldn't be upset, and I'm sure he would be honoured," Lorelai says

"Can you bring him in here please?" Rory asks

"Yes, I will send him right in," Lorelai says

 **A Few Minutes Later**

 **~there's a knock on Rory's door~**

"Come in" Rory call out.

"Hey, Your mom said you wanted to see me," Luke says

"Yes, come in sit down," Rory says

 **~Luke sits down and looks at Rory curiously~**

"I was wondering if you would do me the honour of walking down the aisle?" Rory asks

"You want me to walk you down the aisle?" Luke asks

"Yes, I even asked mom if it was ok. You don't have too" Rory says

"I would be honoured to walk you down the aisle, your like a daughter to me," Luke says smiling and getting up to hug Rory.

"Thank you, Luke, you're more of a dad to me than anyone else," Rory says

"Thank you. I will send your mom back in so you can finish getting ready, and she will let me know when you're ready for this unless you don't want to get married after all" Luke says

"Thank you, send my mom up, and I'm getting married still don't worry no cold feet, they are hot," Rory says smiling.

"Alright, thought I would check," Luke says

 **The Boys**

"Any chance of running?" Colin asks

"Yes, there's a large chance of running, Just not running away," Logan says

"That's what we want to hear mate, Lorelai said Rory has the furthest thing from cold feet also," Finn says.

"Oh please, you're going to be divorced within 2 years. A year in different schools with different schedule's then Yale and society expectations, or she will end up pregnant, and you will go back to your boarding school ways" Robert says

"Shut up Robert, you don't know that, and she won't get pregnant for a few years, Why are you so cynical you have been in a steady relationship for almost 3 years now too," Colin says

"I'm not cynical, I just think getting married this young is crazy," Robert says

"It's simple I do not doubt our love for each other, and there is no reason for either of us to run from this" Logan says

"Well mate we should take our places," Finn says

 **6:00pm**

 **Luke and Rory**

"Well kid it's your last chance to run," Luke says smirking knowing she won't run.

"I want to run just not away, I want to run towards my future," Rory says sweetly.

"Ok, let's get this going then," Luke says linking his arm for Rory to put her through.

 **~Luke walks Rory down the aisle towards Logan and places her hand in Logan's~**

"Last chance to run away with Finn" Logan whispers to Rory smirking.

"You can't get rid of me that easy buster" Rory whispered back.

"Well then let's do this" Logan smirks as they walk up to the officiant.

Rory and Logan said their vow's and signed all the papers they needed too Afterword's everyone had dinner. After the dinner, the Adults went back to the house for drinks themselves and left the kids to have some fun on their own. At the end of the night once all of them were thoroughly intoxicated they made their way to their rooms inside the house, Rory and Logan decided they wouldn't start their honeymoon until after her mom and Luke left the next afternoon.

 **July 9th, 2002**

The next morning Rory and Logan were up early enough to ensure they got to drive Luke and Lorelai to the airport and say goodbye. Rory had a bit of a hangover along with Lorelai, but Logan made them Finns "Miracle hangover drink" and had taco's prepared by the chef, so they were able to function normally for a while.

 **At The Airport**

"I don't want to leave my baby" Lorelai whined.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore I'm a married woman, and I'm sure my husband would like time alone with me you know," Rory says

"I do know, but I don't want him to take you away" Lorelai whined more.

"Mom... please he's not taking me away I will be the same Rory, just slightly more experienced in life" Rory pouts

"Lorelai I promise she will always be your baby, but it's my turn to take care of her," Logan says

"Alright, I'm trusting you to bring her back in almost like new condition," Lorelai says giving them hugs and kisses.

"Geez Lorelai, please don't get me thinking about them together," Luke says with a shiver.

"They are married, it's going to happen" Lorelai teased.

"Mother..." Rory groans and Logan laughs

"We have to go catch a plane lets go Lorelai," Luke says grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the private jet.

"Bye fruit of my loin's remember don't make any babies till your at least 21" Lorelai shouts to Logan and Rory.

"Yes mother, we have that covered don't worry we won't make you a grandmother for at least 4-5 years" Rory shouts back.

"Just make sure you practice often to make the perfect grandchild for me" Lorelai shouts back.

Rory and Logan just looked shocked at Lorelai and shook their heads.

"Well you heard her, let's go practice" Logan laughs.

"What if I'm not ready yet" Rory pouts.

"Then the practicing can wait," Logan says

"Good," Rory says happily bouncing her way back to the limo.

 **Back at the house**

"Mates it's time to get up, get to the Livingroom in 5 minutes or I'm coming into you" Finn shouts along the hall banging on doors.

Within 5 minutes all the friends and the two remaining parents were all in the Livingroom ready to get their plan ready.

"I will make the call to Aldrich and have him deal with the room after they drop their bags off and head to dinner," Liz says

"I will add the stuff to her bag and take out the other stuff after she's packed," Steph says smirking.

"I will do the same to Logan's bag," Colin says

"I got the spa reservations," Frankford says

"I got the booze and foods ordered to be in the room when they get back from dinner," Finn says

"That's all settled now they should be headed back now, Lorelai and Luke's plane should have left not long ago, so let's get breakfast ready," Liz says

After the discussion in the Livingroom, everyone headed to help with the heart/love themed breakfast of heart-shaped everything.

After breakfast, the group went for a swim in the ocean for a few hours before Logan and Rory were going to head to their hotel for the honeymoon.

 **3:00pm**

"You and Love should go pack your bag's and get ready for dinner at the hotel, or you will be late," Finn says

"Oh we can't be late, it's so hard to get reservations at the restaurant," Rory says rolling her eyes at Finn since it was his family who owned it.

"No, ace we can't be late on our honeymoon," Logan says laughing.

Logan and Rory head off to pack their bags and get ready for their dinner. Once they were safely in their room with the door closed the others did their parts of the plan.

 **~ An hour later Logan and Rory come out of their room all packed and ready for dinner.~**

"We are heading out now everyone," Logan says

"Liz and Frankford said they wanted to talk to you before you left, they are in the study. I will take your bags out to the car while you talk to them" Colin says

"Thanks, Colin" Rory says walking towards the study.

While Logan and Rory were in the study both Colin and Steph switched their stuff with the stuff they wanted them to take. The only clothing in the bags left was 1 dress, 1 shorter sundress, 2 tiny bikini's, 3 sets of barely-there lingerie, flip flops, 1 pair sneakers, swimsuit coverup, 1 pair of skinny jeans, 1 tank top, 1 light sweater, edible body topping, lots of condoms, 1 pair khaki's, 1 pair jeans, 2 swim trunks, 1 pair flip flops, 1 pair sneakers, 1 tank top, 1 button up short sleeve shirt. Everyone knew Rory would pack as if she was just going on a routine trip and not have honeymoon ready clothing and no one expected them to leave the room too often for the week they were at the hotel.

 **3:30 pm**

"Now we are leaving for sure," Logan says before listing Rory up bridal style as she squeals happily.

"Mate, Since your leaving later than expected the front desk will have your bags taken up to the room so you can go straight to dinner," Finn says

"Thanks, mate, we didn't want to be late," Logan says smirking.

 **~Everyone watched as the limo taking Rory and Logan to the hotel drove away.~**

"How long till you think we will get a call of one of them wondering what happened to their clothing?" Colin asks

"Around the time they get ready to go to sleep, and Rory finds out she has only 3 sets of lingerie, that is if Logan lets her near the phone tonight," Steph says

"Tomorrow if she goes to get dressed mates," Finn says

"In a few days when he lets her out of the room so they can have a short break from banging," Robert says

"Why are you so vulgar. I think it will be as soon as they get back from dinner and she goes to put on more comfortable clothing" Paris says

"We agree with Paris," Madeline and Louise say

After dinner and dessert, Rory and Logan headed up to their room clumsily making out in the elevator and in the hall on the way to their room, after a little struggle to get the door unlocked and opened Logan carried Rory inside bridal style kissing her. When they finally separated for air and Logan let Rory down they realized the appearance of the room.

"Logan... Its all beautiful" Rory says happily.

"Yes it is, but I didn't do it," Logan says with wide eyes.

"I have a feeling It may have been the gang," Rory says smiling.

"I will have to thank them later," Logan says smiling then kissing Rory passionately.

Their room was filled with Little Becka sunflowers, red and pastel colour rose petals scattered everywhere including on the bed, strawberries dipped in chocolate, chilled champagne, cherries, and whipped cream. There was even aspirin on the end table, a coffee maker on the dresser with Luke's unique coffee blend and substantially sized coffee mugs.

With the Advil was a little note that said: *Take 2 before deflowerment and two more as needed every 6-8 hours.*

Logan lifted Rory back up, and she wrapped her legs around Logan, and they slowly made their way to the bed.

He carefully places her on the bed and brakes the kiss.

"Strawberry's and champagne?" Logan asks

"Oh yes, I could also use a movie in bed," Rory says laughing.

"Sweet home Alabama, Blue crush or maid in Manhattan?" Logan asks

"Sweet home Alabama, nothing better to eat strawberry's and drink champagne while watching," Rory says happily

Once Rory and Logan finished 2 full bottles of Champaign, ate all the strawberry's, and the movie was over they started to get hot and heavy, once they took a moment to break for air Logan handed her 2 Advil and a bottle of water.

"Take the Advil just in case," Logan says

"Ok, do you think it will help," Rory asks.

"It's Steph's handwriting so I'm going to say it will," Logan says

"Ok, down the hatch," Rory says giggling.

Rory wasn't drunk just a bit tipsy and giddy that she's a married woman and is going to lose her virginity. She loved the fact that Logan was all her for the rest of their lives.

 **A/N This may be the last chapter for a few weeks as I have writer's block and have also been sick for well over a month now. Sorry**

 **~Erin~**


	18. Chapter 17 Honeymoon Hijinks

**A/N: I have been writing a bit lately, i am about halfway through with chapter 21 so surprise i give you this chapter. Hope you like it. Please leave a comment about how you would like to see things happen and what you may want to see happen to everyone over the years, i could use all the idea possible I'm stuck a bit**

 **July 10th, 2002**

Rory and Logan hadn't slept much the night before, they made love for the first time then laid in bed for a while just talking and making out until they were ready for another round. Logan and Rory had made love 3 times before sleeping for 6 hours before Rory woke up hungry.

 **~Rory laughing~**

"Morning wife, what are you laughing about," Logan says

"Morning husband, I tried to go back to sleep but..." Rory reply's being cut off by her loudly growling stomach

"We had better fix that problem, What time is it?" Logan asks

"11:30," Rory says

"You're way past your feeding time, I must have tuckered my little wife out," Logan says smirking

"I think your right, but I also worked up an appetite, order extra bacon," Rory says

"I will call them and get your extra bacon, how about we watch tv while we eat?" Logan asks

"Sounds good, I'm going to shower while you order, come to join me if you want," Rory says winking back at Logan

 **~Logan quickly called room service and rushed off into the bathroom to shower with Rory~**

Logan and Rory had a quickie in the shower and washed off before Logan put on his boxer briefs and helped Rory wrap up in the hotels plush robe before she went to find her clothing for the day.

 **~Rory opens her bag to get something to wear~**

"Logan... I think I got the wrong bag or something..." Rory says

"What do you mean the hotel couldn't have mixed up our bags," Logan says

"Well then where's all the stuff I packed, there's more lingerie than anything else," Rory says

"Let me see," Logan says looking through the bag

"It's out bag for sure, but I have a feeling I know who tampered with it and why," Logan says laughing

"So do I, I'm going to kill them," Rory says

"Think about it; they did it with the best interest at heart, we are on our honeymoon, how often do you think we are going to leave the room? You could do one of 3 things, Call them and yell, wear one of these little numbers for your new loving husband or just wear a housecoat and nothing else for your loving husband" Logan says smirking

 **~Room service knocks on the door~**

" I will get that" Logan says still only in his boxer briefs

"Logan...put pan... never mind," Rory says as she see's Logan open the door wide to the female room service attendant

"Hello sir, where should I put your breakfast," The girls asks as she eyes Logan up and down and smiles

"Babe where would you like breakfast?" Logan asks looking over at Rory

"Just over by the couch please, just please don't trip over your jaw," Rory says smiling and giggling

"Awe babe, be proud that you have such a sexy husband that girls check me out at least you know I'm all yours. Not everyone can be a Huntzburger wife" Logan says laughing his ass off

"I'm so sorry I was caught off guard, not many people answer in just their grundies," the girl says

"Don't worry; she's just teasing. It's not like she's going to Ask Mr. Morgan to fire you, he will just laugh as long as you don't make a habit of it of course" Logan says

"Oh thank you so much, I can't lose this job my dad would cut me off if I lost another job." the girl says

"We know that feeling all too well, a few of our friends whose parents are like that" Rory says

"Ya, my dad is trying to instill money management with my step-siblings, so I get to be the example. Did you say you're a Huntzburger? I didn't hear about any society weddings" The girl says

"Yes, I did," Logan says

"Oh wow, I didn't hear that you got married, Normally my girlfriend from New York lets me know about any high society weddings." The girl says

"Let's just say it's not exactly public knowledge that we got married yet, there could be many very unhappy people back home," Rory says biting her lip

"Your secret is safe with me as it's hotel policy," The girl says

"It must be so cool to come from such a famous family, just to be able to get into any place you want around the world by just saying your name," The girl says

"It can be nice sometimes but other times its hard to be able to go anywhere without everything you do being watched by everyone," Logan says

"My family is mainly only known in Australia, but I guess I can understand. I should get going before I get in trouble with my supervisor. Have a nice breakfast and enjoy" The girl says

"No problem, if you get any flack from your supervisor tell him to call me and I will talk with his boss about it," Logan says

"Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Huntzburger," the girl says

"You know, your right, I will hold off on calling the gang until closer to when I may need clothing actually to leave the suite," Rory says smirking

"That makes me very happy," Logan says smiling and kisses Rory passionately

"Hey, breakfast first Mr., Food them working it off," Rory says laughing

"Oh yes I forgot my dear, let's eat and watch the news," Logan says

 **~Logan and Rory got comfortable on the couch with their breakfast and watched the American news stations~**

"Looks like everything back at home is alright," Rory says

"Yes, I do have Finn and Colin on newspaper and internet watch, and Honor is on gossip watch for us," Logan says

"I know I just miss her, I wish we were able to share all of this with her," Rory says

"I know but remember we will probably be forced into a big society wedding when your grandmothers and my mom find out we got married here. We can share it with her then, and she can help deal with them also" Logan says

"I know, I'm not looking forward to a huge society wedding, they are going to go insane and all we will have on our side is my mom, Honor and Your Grandma Emma," Rory says

"Don't worry, For the women normally what grandma Emma says is law, she is the eldest, and she will listen to our wants" Logan says

"It's great to have her on our side, I'm sure she will guarantee we get our way," Rory says

"Between her, Honor and Lorelai we will get the society wedding more our way," Logan says

For the rest of the day, Logan and Rory watched movies and made love often and everywhere possible.

 **July 14th, 2002**

Four days into their honeymoon they finally decided that they should leave their suite and called the gang.

"Hello love, how can I assist you today?" Finn asks

"You can assist me in getting someone to bring me something to wear outside of the hotel room seeing as SOMEONE took most of my clothing out and replaced it with small pieces of lace. Would you happen to know who would do that because I don't think any of my friends would dare" Rory says

"Guilty love, It was partly my idea. I didn't think neither of you would need much clothing on your honeymoon" Finn says snickering

"You were right, but it would have been nice to have more clothing just in case, but I will admit these robes are amazing," Rory says

"I made sure to have the best made for you and Logan," Finn says

"Well thank you for that and the bedroom set up for our first night," Rory says

"I was hoping you would take full advantage of everything set up," Finn says

"Oh we did and tell Steph I said thank you for the pain management," Rory says

"How about all of us head to the hotel for dinner and we will bring you and Logan both clothing to last the next few days?' Finn asks

"That will work out, how does 6 sound?" Rory asks

"See you at 6," Finn says

 **6:00 pm Hotel Suite**

"I hope you both decent your clothing and friends have arrived" Finn calls out

"We were expecting you, so we made sure to be out of the shower and in our robes before you got here," Logan says

"What did you bring me for clothing?" Rory asks

"What no hi how are you I haven't seen you in days?" Steph asks

"No, I know it was you and Colin who took my clothing out of the bag and left the pieces of satin and lace to replace them. Your not fully forgiven" Rory says feigning anger

"But...But... Finn said you didn't need the clothing till now anyways" Steph says pouting, and everyone else laughs at her

"Oh Steph, sometimes you are just so sensitive," Tristan says

"What's so funny?" Steph asks

"Rory was just bugging you, she forgave you the day we discovered the lack of clothing," Logan says

"Oh, well that's good, but it's nice to tease a girl whos been missing her bestie for the past 4 days," Steph says smiling

"I'm sorry Stephy, please forgive me," Rory asks with a pout

"Of course Mrs. Huntzburger" Steph teases

"Ok so seriously, my clothing? I'm starving, and the robe won't work for dinner" Rory says

"Here, I think you will like this" Louise says handing her a dress bag

"Oh it's cute, I love it. Is there shoes too?" Rory asks

"Yes," Madeline says handing her a box

"Ooo cute. I'm going to go change" Rory says

 **In the living area of the suite**

"So how has it been?" Tristan asks

"trying my hardest to not sounds like a chick but Blissful with lots of champagne," Logan says smiling

"By that look, I'm going to say they have been banging like bunnies," Robert says

"Robert what have I told you about being vulgar" Paris scolds smacking Robert on the arm

"Sorry Paris" Robert pouts

"Sorry that pout won't work with me," Paris says

"I'm not going to discuss my marital activities. All you need to know is we are happy" Logan says

"Good I don't need to think about Rory having sex," Tristan says

 **~Rory walks into the room~**

"Did I hear you correctly, you were talking about my sex life?" Rory asks walking into the room

"Robert made a crude comment again about the probability of you and Logan banging like bunnies, and I said I don't want to think about it," Tristan says

"Oh well Robert is half right, we watched a lot of movies too," Rory says with an evil glint in her eye

"Hey I just said I didn't want to think about it never mind knowing about it," Tristan says

"Oh lighten up geez, I'm married you all should have figured we were going to have a lot of sex we have years of foreplay and no sex to make up for," Rory says

"I can see Rory is in a sharing mood," Colin says

"She won't be sharing much I'm sure," Logan says

"Back to the reason we are gathered here, I'm hungry let's go to dinner," Rory says

"Uh oh logan you better feed your wife, wasn't one of your vows you must feed and give a Gilmore girl coffee often," Tristan says laughing

"Yes and I refuse to break my vows lets go," Logan says


	19. Chapter 18 Honeymoon's Over

**A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Heres another chapter because well I'm in a semi-good mood and have been on a semi-roll with writing today as long as my daughter plays nice and lets me that is. Hope you all had a good holiday season and a fabulous new year.**

 **Erin**

Over the last few weeks, the gang has enjoyed their time left in Australia knowing they were heading home soon. They all knew there would be a lot of drama and shit hitting the fan when Elias found out about the marriage of Rory and Logan and of course everyone else when they find out they didn't include them in the wedding. Everyone knew things would work out eventually but knew there was possibly going to be some majorly hard times, and they were all going to be needing each other over the next little while. Things were changing with everyone, some were staying back in high school others were heading off to Yale, relationships were formed and strengthened, and others were in trouble, but with all the changes they all knew they had each other.

 **July 28th, 2002**

Today the gang was landing back in Connecticut, Rory and Logan had decided that tonight they were going to tell their families about their marriage. The rest of the group was going to be at Colin's place in case they were needed for help with the blow-up.

Logan and Rory headed to the Huntzburger manor after of course freshening up at Colin's.

 **~ Rory and Logan walk into the Huntzburger manor ~**

"Good afternoon my dear's," Emma says

"Good afternoon," Logan and Rory say

"I will have Mildred take your bags to your room, Don't worry," Emma says

"Thank you. Where are Shira and Elias?" Logan asks

"They are on the patio with lunch," Emma says

"We should join them," Rory says

"Yes we should get it over with," Logan says as they walk towards the patio with his grandmother

 **The patio**

"Mother, Grandfather," Logan says nodding

"Please join us," Shira says

"Logan, my son what is the meaning of this. I thought I was clear before you little summer trip." Elias says

"Yes, you told me what you wanted, but it didn't mean I was going to do it," Logan says

"Logan, You don't have a choice you will marry the girl chosen for you, and you will break up with Rory here," Elias says

"No I won't be marrying the girl you want me to, I will be staying with Rory," Logan says

"I will not allow you to lose this family millions of dollars for you to act like a child and stay with your high school girlfriend," Elias says

"Elias, I'm not just a high school girlfriend" Rory states, and that's when Elias sees it

"Logan, why does she have your grandmothers ring where di you get it from?" Elias asks

"I gave it to him, I wanted the love of his life to have it, " Emma says

"Emma, you shouldn't have done that it was supposed to stay in the family," Elias says

"It is staying in the family," Logan says

"For the last time, you will not be marrying Rory you will be marrying the girl you're arranged to marry," Elias says

"Oh, Logan...Elias, I think it may be too late for that" Shira says noticing logans ring finger

"What do you mean you foolish woman, Its never to late" Elias says

"Yes, it is too late for you to force the wedding on me. I can't marry the girl you want me to; I married the girl I love" Logan says

"What do you mean? Rory is 16 she can't legally get married without parents consent, and her mother would have never allowed her 16-year-old to be married after she refused to marry at 16" Elias says

"You know in Australia the legal age is 17, She's 2 months from 17, and we found a loophole to getting married, we didn't need permission from anyone but a judge," Logan says

"The only loophole is if she was pregnant... She better not be, and if she is she's getting an abortion, and you're getting an annulment" Elias says

"No we aren't getting an annulment, and the status of my uterus is none of your business," Rory says

"You clearly didn't know there was a loophole with the arranged marriage if he married before he met the girl he was arranged to marry it made the contract null and void, no breach of contract no loss of money," Emma says

"How did you know that my lawyers made sure it was ironclad," Elias says

"That would be my doing, I faxed it off to a friend who had a judge, and their family lawyers look it over, and they told me the loophole. I'm sorry Elias, but I couldn't let you ruin my grandson's life, he deserves a marriage of love" Emma says

"If you ruined the merger between the families you will never see your inheritance Logan," Elias says as he storms off mad at his wife and grandson

"Don't worry Logan your inheritance is safe?" Emma says

"Logan how could you be so reckless, Did you at least confirm the pregnancy before you married her, how do you know she didn't just say that she was to make you marry her, and How could you get married without your family. It's going to look like a shotgun wedding" Shira says

"Mother Rory wouldn't and couldn't lie about being pregnant. She is not pregnant" Logan says

"Oh, and how are you sure she couldn't and wouldn't lie about being pregnant?" Shira asks

" Unlike your mother, we waited to have sex till after we married and we have been using precautions. No kids will be born before Rory is legal age to drink" Logan says

"Oh well, I suppose that could be a good way to know for sure," Shira says

"Mother I think you owe Rory a huge apology," Logan says

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry Rory, Its just all so sudden and shocking" Shira says

"Yes, it was shocking but not really sudden. Logan and I have been together for years" Rory says

"Mother we will be back later our bags are in my room, but we now have to go tell her family that we got married before grandfather tells them," Logan says

 **The Gilmore Estate**

"Rory, Logan its good to see you, what do we owe this pleasure too," Emily asks

"We wanted you both to hear something from us," Rory says

 **~Emily sees Rory's ring finger and perks up~**

"You're engaged, Are you pregnant Rory," Emily says cheerily

"Emily, Please let us speak before interrupting," Logan says

"Grandma No I'm not pregnant, and no we aren't engaged," Rory says

 **~ Emily and Richard look at Logan and Rory confused ~**

"We are married," Logan says

"WHAT, no, you cant be married your much to young to be married. Did your mother sign off on this did she allow you to get married at 16?" Emily asks loudly

"No Lorelai did not sign off on it, we got married in Australia and legal age to marry is younger there," Logan says

"I'm well aware legal age is 17, and there are only 2 ways to get married before then," Richard says

"One being parents consent and the other is 3 months before a girl is 17 if she is pregnant, did you think you were pregnant, so you got married?" Emily asks

"No, there was no way for us to have been pregnant," Rory says

"How can you be so sure?" Emily asks

"We waited till we got married," Logan says

"You mean you didn't have intercourse over the years you have been dating until your wedding night?" Emily asks

"Not our wedding night but yes after we got married," Logan says

"Are you pregnant now? Will it look like a shotgun wedding?" Richard asks

"No, we married purely out of love, and we won't be trying for children till I am of legal age to drink," Rory says

"Well, how did you get approval for marriage anyway?" Emily asks

Logan and Rory told Emily and Richard the whole story of why they married so fast hoping they would understand the circumstances.

"We are willing to have a society wedding if it makes everyone happy, but we want it done our way with the help of Grandma Emma, Shira, Mom and Honor," Rory says

"I will call Shira and Emma to make arrangements to meet," Emily says

"Thank you, grandma and grandpa," Rory says

"Your welcome, we are just happy your happy" Richard says

Rory and Logan headed to hopefully catch Mitchum before he heard the news from Elias and then headed to the manor together to have dinner as a family and then head to see their friends and let them know how it all hit the fan.

 **Meanwhile when Logan and Rory were at the Gilmore estate.**

"I'm sorry to have to meet you at this sort of notice," Elias says

"What did you need to talk to me about?" the man asks

"There seems to be a big problem with our plan to have our grandchildren marry. My grandson seems to have run off and gotten married to his poorly bred gold digging high school girlfriend. she must have gotten herself knocked up or lied about it; My lawyers are working on the annulment as we speak, I just didn't want you to find out from anyone else and think I was breaking the contract" Elias says

"Why do you speak, so Illy of the girl your grandson loves?" the man asks

"Her whore of a mother got knocked up by the son of the help at 16 and then had the nerve to keep the child," Elias says

"I have to ask did you not do any research on her before they started to date?" the man asks

"I didn't need to know much about her, she's a Gilmore, her mother refused to get married at 16 or have an abortion, Her mother graduated from Yale with a degree in business, her mother is currently married to a man who owns a diner and works for Richard Gilmore at his insurance company. There isn't much to know there. I didn't think allowing him to have his fun before he was due to marry would be any harm, I honestly thought he would get bored and move onto the next girl sooner or later" Elias says

"Did you research my grandchild before you signed the marriage agreement?" The man asks

"I didn't need to, I know she is true blue blood with proper breeding," Elias says

"You clearly didn't research much about her as that's all well-known information," The man says

"What do you mean?" Elias asks

"That supposed poorly bred gold digging high school girlfriend of Logans is more blue blood then Logan and is worth much more than the Huntzburger's. She's also Known as Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore -Hayden, my Granddaughter. Next time before you insult a girl know her breeding" Strobe says

"I am sorry Strobe I wasn't aware your son and Lorelai Gilmore shared a child, I was always told she was a product of the help and Lorelai's rebellion," Elias says

"As for the marriage part of the contract it's fulfilled, Now the merger, prenuptial agreement and other legal aspects in less they signed them are void. The merger will not go forward unless Rory and Logan chose to sign them and at this point in time I think things will be changed." Strobe says

"You can't change our agreement," Elias says

"You should have thought about that before you called my granddaughter a gold digger with poor breeding, I could call Logan the same, and it would be more accurate, Good afternoon Elias see yourself out," Strobe says

 **Mitchum's Office**

"To what do I owe this visit? Does it have something to do with why I got a message from my father yelling inaudibly about my son ruining a merger and agreement?" Mitchum asks with a smirk

"Yes, it could be that. We just thought you should hear about it fully from us" Logan says

"Alright, why is he so mad now?" Mitchum asks

"We sort of got married in Australia and ruined his plans for Logans arranged marriage," Rory says

Mitchum laughs hard "Did he tell you the name of the girl he arranged for Logan to marry?" Mitchum asks

"No just that she's a socialite and her grandfather is a powerful man," Logan says

"Good news is you didn't ruin the arranged marriage per say you just ruined the agreement and merger that went along with that arrangement," Mitchum says

"What are you talking about father?" Logan asks

"Look at the agreement," Mitchum says handing logan the papers

 **~Logan reads the name's at the top of the paper's ~**

"Wait... I was arranged to Marry her..." Logan asks snickering

"Who?" Rory asks

"Does the name Lorelai Leigh Hayden ring a bell?" Logan asks

"You are joking... They forgot Gilmore... wait... You were arranged to marry me?" Rory asks in shock

"Oh this is priceless, He wanted me to end it with you to marry you," Logan says

"I don't think he did his homework very well if he didn't know your full name," Mitchum says

"So what was the agreement and merger we ruined?" Rory asks

"Hayden Law would have provided all legal counsel for HPG for $1 million a year max until strobe retired then it would merge with HPG and there would be a no divorce clause, a separation would entitle you to $20,000 a month each child another $5,000 and only if you appeared as a happy family in public" Mitchum says

"That's why grandma Emma was so helpful," Logan says

"I told her and the Morgan's to do anything they could to get you out of the arrangement, I knew Elias was going to screw with you both" Mitchum says

"Thank you Mitchum, but what about prenups and everything?" Rory asks

"That is up to you both, you can sign nuptial agreements still under your own terms or if you chose you can go without I trust your love to last" Mitchum says

"I don't mean or this to sound bad or anything, but maybe we should have an agreement drawn up anyways, I'm sure the Hayden's will want one," Rory says

"Are you sure?" Mitchum asks

"Really Rory you would do that?" logan asks

"Yes, I would do anything if it meant there would be less meddling, We don't need them messing with us," Rory says

"I will talk to strobe and set a meeting up for the 4 of us to work it all out. Now what do you say we head to the manor and have dinner" Mitchum says

"That sounds great, just know if Elias is a jerk still then we are cutting out early to go hang out with our friends, and we will be looking for a place between Hartford and new haven for the year," Rory says

"Sounds only fair," Mitchum says


	20. Chapter 19 Holiday Festivities

**A/N: New year new chapter, I figured this would be about a good time to upload this chapter. I am still having troubles writing, but that's because all my ideas come to me when I'm laying in bed at 3 am when i should be sleeping, and I'm too tired to get up and write them down, and then i forget a lot by morning. I'm also finding myself with lack of energy and motivation due to long nights and early mornings for me.** **Happy New Year's i hope you all had great holidays.**

 **Erin**

Strobe and Elias, of course, were not happy when they found out Logan and Rory had eloped in Australia but were willing to deal with that they had, in the end, the kids were married to who they had arranged. Elias was more upset about the legal aspects not being signed before they wed, so he didn't get everything he wanted, strobe hadn't realized that Elias was trying to sneak in a clause of the marriage, he tried to take many of the Hayden's businesses. He was ultimately happy that Logan still ended up married to a Hayden even if he lost any power he would have gained with Strobe on his side. Now that Strobe knew what Elias thought of Rory before he knew she was a Hayden (Strobe cut all professional ties with Elias due to his less than stellar words about Rory and found that Elias was trying to sneak things into the prenup).

Richard and Emily were furious about the fact Strobe had taken it upon himself to arrange a marriage for Rory without everyone's knowledge; they did understand his reasoning when he said he would have backed out if Rory and Logan had broken up before Rory made it to Yale.

Christopher was equally angered by his father's actions but saw it amusing that strobe was able to find out what kind of man Elias really was. In the end, Christopher was just happy his daughter was happy, Lorelai had also confided in him that she was there and understood why they eloped and had given her permission before they did get married, Christopher and Lorelai had kept that their secret for their parents of course.

Lorelai was, of course, pissed at Strobe for putting them in the position of having to get married so young but even more angered that Elias had caused them to end up eloping by not giving details of who Logan was arranged to marry.

Over the week since Logan and Rory got home from Australia the families talked back and forth about the marital agreement, Rory and Logan, of course, said what they wanted to be included in it and they all reached a deal quickly. Logan and Rory decided to include some of the rules Lorelai had set. 'No pressure for kids before Rory was 21, they must go through marriage counselling for a minimum a year before divorce even be considered'. The one thing that everyone agreed upon(other than Elias) was 'in the event of a divorce occurring all money, property etc. brought into the marriage by each person leaves with them, money, property etc. made/bought together as a couple would be equally divided'.

 **October 19th, 2002**

Over the last few weeks since the fall semester at Yale started Logan had been nervous about how Rory would feel about his school life. Logan got a lot of attention from college girls, and some of them wouldn't stop harassing him even after he said he was married and he was worried they make cause trouble by claiming he was with them. Logan had been completely honest with Rory every time a girl would hit on him, and when one would try to push herself, On him even after he said he was married. What Logan didn't know was Rory really did trust him completely and knew he would never step outside of their marriage and they would be going to Yale together soon enough.

Today was the society wedding reception that Rory and Logan had agreed too when they first came home from Australia. As expected Emma had made sure the kids got everything that wanted, and it didn't become an over the top spectacle. Rory wore a beautiful white lace deep V-neck strapless gown and Logan wore a black tuxedo. Logan made a point to have a few of Yale's biggest gossips invited so they would spread the word that he really was happily married. Everything went really well for the reception. Rory and Logan snuck off to make out for a bit, Finn chased after and hit on every redhead he saw, and there wasn't much drama the whole night, but a few did speculate that they had only married so young because Rory was pregnant and they were trying to cover it up.

 **After the Reception at the Pub**

"So now that we are alone I have something to confess," Rory says

"What's wrong?" Logan asks

"Nothing is wrong, something happened yesterday at school, and I wanted to wait till tonight to share it with you. Headmaster Charleston asked me into his office, He knows we are married and knows your of course at Yale, so he gave me some information" Rory says smirking

"What did he say that has you so happy?" Logan asks curiously

"He told me I have enough credits to graduate early... And before we got married, I applied for early acceptance into Yale and well, How would you feel about me at Yale starting in the spring?" Rory asks

"Your kidding? That's amazing, but what about finals?" Logan asks

"Headmaster Charleston, Mitchum and Grandpa Gilmore talked to the dean of admission's and a few of the professors they know and arranged for me to be able to take most of them here, and the ones I cant do here my teachers are willing to schedule around my classes here," Rory says

"Would you get to talk with your class at graduation?" Logan asks

"Yes and If it were to happen I would be able to be valedictorian," Rory says smiling

"That's amazing, my wife the valedictorian who graduated early her senior year at Chilton to join me at Yale. We have to tell the gang" Logan says beaming

 **~Rory and Logan went to the table where all their friends were and told them the good news.~**

"What are you going to do about housing, still going to live in your apartment?" Colin asks

"I think we may just have to find an apartment closer to school to use when we have early classes just so we won't have to be up so early," Logan says, and Rory nods her head.

Over the next few months, Rory and Logan started to get ready for Rory's move to Yale. They found a lovely studio apartment across from the old Yale campus; it was big enough for them to have logans suit of armour, their pool table, a bar and enough seating for them and their friends to have a movie night, it was everything they wanted and more.

They spent their first Christmas as a married couple with their friends in aspen at the Hayden cabin, a 7 bedroom, 7 full and 3 partial bathroom, 15,664sqft house on 61 acres with an unattached caretaker home(3 bedrooms 3 baths, 2000sqft), there were horses and ski out access. Rory, Logan, Paris, Robert, Colin, Steph, Honor, Tristan, Finn and Honor's slutty redhead friend Baker were the only ones able to fit into the cabin, and even then it was a squeeze, some shared rooms.

Once they all got, their the few who had never been to the cabin were in awe of it.

"Ok so bedroom's have been assigned, you don't like it not my problem," Rory says

\- Rory and Logan in the master suite

\- Robert and Paris in a queen room

\- Colin and Tristan in a twin + twin room

\- Honor and Baker in a queen room

\- Finn in a queen room

\- Steph in a queen room

"Why do Steph and Finn get their own rooms?" Baker asks

"Finn tends to like to sleep naked and sleepwalks among other things, and he has his own bathroom in his room, so we don't all have to see it, and well Stephanie gets once because she is a very light sleeper," Logan says

"I would have thought you would have had me sharing a room with Robert or Tristan" Baker whines

"The problem with that is Robert has a girlfriend, and I hate your slutty guts," Tristan says

"Tristan I thought you loved me, we made a good couple," Baker says

"No baker we didn't make a good anything, You got me drunk, slept with me, and faked being pregnant with my child," Tristan says

"I honestly thought I was pregnant," Baker says

"Oh yes was that before or after you slept with 3 guys in one night while we were apparently together?" Tristan asks

"whatever it doesn't matter you cheated on me first," Baker says

"Oh wait... Tris, I thought you said that girls name was Betty..." Rory says confused

"Ya everyone told me her name was betty, turns out it was a nickname for blow up betty," Tristan says

"Oh..." Rory says

"Baker, why didn't you tell me about all this when I told you I was coming here and I asked if you could come?" Honor asks

"I wanted to meet your, and I didn't know who she was...to Tristan," Baker says

"New house rule, Baker, stay away from Tristan and don't cause any drama, " Logan says

The time in Aspen was an exciting adventure, Finn kept Baker busy as much as was possible so she wouldn't cause drama, Colin and Honor were spending a lot of time together since they were the only ones around most of the time with Tristan and Steph spending a lot of time together. Most of the time everyone was skiing or exploring aspen. Everyone had a perfect time without parents around.

Everyone was home in time for the annual Huntzburger New Years Eve party. This year Logan insisted that Colin, Steph, Tristan, and Finn also came as Himself, Rory and Honor were required to be there all night.

 **At the New Years Party**

"Logan, Son, have you seen Honor we need the three of you for family pictures," Mitchum says

"No I haven't seen her in a while, we will go look," Logan says

"You take that side I will take this side and the washroom," Rory says

Logan and Rory split up, and after 10 minutes they didn't find Honor. Rory checked one of the changerooms thinking maybe just maybe she went in there for a break from everyone.

"Honor... OMG..." Rory shrieks

"Omg Rory, it's not what you think," Honor says

"What do you mean... it looks like you and Colin were about to... Oh god" Rory says

"Rory, please don't say anything to Logan he will kill me," Colin says

"Right now I wouldn't be worried about Logan, I'm going to kill you first," Rory says

"Rory calm down, please don't be mad at him it was my idea," Honor says

"It was your idea to hook up with Colin... Is this why you two were always skiing and spending so much time together in aspen?" Rory asks

"Yes, we started hanging out before then, and while we were in aspen it just sort of happened, We decided not to say anything to anyone u8ntil we knew how we felt for sure and that it could work out," Honor says

"Ok, that seems better... but Logan is not going to be happy to find out you have been together behind his back when are you going to tell him?" Rory asks

"Tonight, we were going to finish up in here and then I was going to talk to him. We decided we want to kiss at midnight and we didn't want Logan to see before we told him and had a big freak out" Colin says

"Well you will be telling him sooner then expected because Mitchum wants pictures, you have 5 minutes to clean up and be out there and right after your talking to him Colin if you don't I will," Rory says

"Crap, ok I will do it," Colin says

 **~Rory went to find Logan.~**

"Logan I found her, she will be right out she's just freshening up for the pictures," Rory says

"Good. I was worried she slipped out and dad was going to blow a gasket. I think Colin found a girl too he's MIA" Logan says smirking

"Oh is that right," Rory says nervously

A few minutes later Honor found the family and had the pictures taken, Right after they all started to disperse Honor grabbed Rory's elbow and they hooked their arms to walk around and chat while Colin talked to Logan.

 **~Logan and Colin's talk~**

"Where did you get off too? Find a girl and get some action?" Logan asked

"No, I needed some time away from everyone. I kind of need to talk to you and I'm kind of scared." Colin says

"Ok, what's wrong?" Logan asks

"I...I umm, I like Honor, I mean really like her and not as a hook up as more like a girlfriend..." Colin says

"Oh, and what you want me to find out if she likes you too?" Logan ask snickering

"Well no, I know she likes me the same way...We have been talking about it for a while. I just wanted to ask if it would be ok if I kissed her tonight and if we dated?" Colin asks

"Wait... you and Honor... Have been seeing each other and talking about being together? Since when?" Logan asks

"We started hanging out a bit before aspen but in aspen, we started to hang out more often, She was freaking out that Baker was going to cause drama and baker was sneaking out of their room every night," Colin says

"So you and Honor have been hooking up behind my back for over 2 weeks, and you are just now asking if I'm ok with it... Your my best friend and she's my sister" Logan says

"I'm sorry Logan, we wanted to wait till we knew we could be something and work out before we told anyone. I really hope you don't hate me for this I really do like her I have strong feelings for her" Colin says

"Well if she likes you as much as you like her, then I guess I will have just to get used to it, but IF you hurt her your dead I hope you know that," Logan says

"I know, she already told me, and I know all the guys and Rory would kill me too," Colin says

 **Rory and Honor**

"What are the chances Logan already killed him and is already digging colins grave," Honor asks

"Slim to none, he would have to tie him up and kill him later he can't get his tux dirty, or everyone would know," Rory says laughing

"Not funny, really how do you think Logan will take it?" Honor asks

"I hope for both your sake better then I did at first. If Colin really cares about you then Colin will be fine Logan has seen how happy you have been the last few weeks we have talked about it, so hopefully he remembers that and Colin will be lucky, but if Colin hurts you I hope you know he's a dead man" Rory says

"Oh I know we already talked about it," Honor says

"Oh there they are, I can't tell if Logan is mad or not," Honor says

"I can't either, but they are coming this way," Rory says

 **~Logan looks at Honor than to Colin~**

"He better be worth it. I'm not happy about it, but if he makes you happy, then I will deal. Just remember Dad may not be too happy and mom may start planning the wedding tomorrow. Good luck you two" Logan says laughing and walking away.


	21. Chapter 20 Summer Break

**A/N: Im sick (Again), I'm miserable, my kids a tyrant and I'm attempting to use all that to my advantage and write some more. wish me luck in this thing we call parenthood and writer's block**

 **May 19th, 2003**

"Loin fruit are you really going to spend all summer away from you life giver again?" Lorelai whines

"Mom I will be back a few weeks before classes start gee, and I'm sure you could fly out and see us once or twice when we hit land," Rory says

"you won't need to be on land often on the fancy floating palace" Lorelai whines.

"Mom I'm going to be on a boat with 5 guys and 3 other girls, I'm sure I'm going to need plenty of land time seeing as two of those guys are Colin and Finn," Rory says

"I promise you say the word I will fly you to the closest port, and we will meet you there," Logan says

"Alright, I guess. Just make sure you get mommy lot's and lot's of presents too" Lorelai says happily.

"I will and load's of pictures," Rory says

"both appropriate and inappropriate I hope," Lorelai asks.

"Of course. PG 14 of Logan and me and everything of everyone else" Rory says laughing.

"Good girl. Now when do you leave?" Lorelai asks

"We are leaving Friday to fly to Sydney, and then we leave right away on the yacht and head to Auckland for a few days then we are taking a few weeks to get to Fiji," Logan says

"I still don't understand why you would want to spend your anniversary on a yacht with 7 other people," Lorelai says

"Because it just so happens to be our summer vacation also and we may get a hotel room for a night on the actual anniversary," Rory says

"Fine, I hope I get to have dinner with you both at least once and possibly a movie night and a day of shopping too," Lorelai says

"Deal, you get Rory Wednesday for shopping then we have dinner and a movie night after," Logan says

"I can do that" Lorelai says

"Hey girl your bargaining over right here," Rory says

"Yes sweetie I know and your such a pretty girl," Lorelai says snickering.

"What if I'm busy that day?" Rory asks

"I know you are with me," Lorelai says

"No, I had plans to shop in NY with the girls..." Rory says

"Well am I not a girl?" Lorelai asks batting her eyelashes

"Yes you are," Rory says

"See I don't see why you made a big deal about Wednesday," Lorelai says smirking.

"Ugh... " Rory says turning around and walking away.

 **May 24th, 2003**

"Do we have all the food we will be needing?" Paris asks

"Yes Paris, all the food, and medical stuff we will need," Logan says

"Is this going to be enough alcohol?" Finn asks

"Finn this will last till we at least get to Auckland then we get more then we will have enough to last until Fiji, and we can get more as we need it," Robert says

"Ok, so there are 4 double suites and two twin suites so..." Honor says being cut off

"I call a double suite," Tristan says

"HEY... Everyone listen geez" Honor yells.

Rory and Logan get the master suite, Colin and I get the VIP suite, Paris and Robert get a double suite, and Finn gets a double suite, Tristan and Steph each get the twin suites" Honor says

"Why does Finn get a double suite?" Tristan huffs

"Finn gets a double suite because it was his father who helped us get this yacht and he's a bed hog we all know he won't fit in a twin, and frankly I don't want to hear the whining if he falls out of bed," Honor says

"Fine but I call first dibs on chicks," Tristan says

"Yes Mate you get first dibs but don't be surprised when they drop you for my sexy exotic self," Finn says

After they triple checked their supply's for the trip, they set off on their journey. The whole reason they decided to go on this trip was that Mitchum chose to buy a yacht that was big enough for the now growing family. The Huntzburger's past one was much smaller because it had only meant to fit Mitchum, Shira, Elias, Emma and the two kids, Now he wanted one to fit the whole family plus any children that may come in the near future.

Mitchum had found the perfect yacht, It was a 114ft, 6 cabins (4 x Double, 2 x Twin), a large jacuzzi, sun pads, BBQ that held up to 12 guests and 6 crew.

 **August 8th, 2003**

Everyone was home from Fiji finally. After they left Fiji, the yacht had been sent to Hawaii to be docked.

Over their vacation everyone had a good time, Tristan and Steph once again spent a lot of time together, and Finn felt the need to bring as many girls back with his as possible of course. The three days between July 8th and 10th everyone decided to let Logan and Rory have some alone anniversary time as a surprise gift, so they stayed on land in one of Finn's family hotels.

Steph had a bit of a pregnancy scare that she and Tristan decided to keep between them, but it turned out to be a false alarm but that doesn't mean Tristan and her hadn't worried, they made sure after that to always use protection and if there was a doubt about using protection she got Plan B asap.

Everyone spent a good few nights in clubs and had fun when people would hit on them, of course, Finn would bring a girl or two a night back when he could and only once did one try to sneak in the room of someone else at night, and they all just laughed at it the next day.

"Loin fruit and her posse" Lorelai squeals

"Mother..." Rory whines

"Lorelai good to see you haven't changed," Logan says

"Husband of my loin fruit, good to see you both back in one piece. Did you try to drown anyone?" Lorelai asks

"Pleading the fifth" Logan groans.

"Oh Goddess Lorelai, How I have missed you," Finn says

"Finn, good to see you still drunk as always and smart" Lorelai laughs.

"Not drunk just merry and thank you, would you be able to tell my professors that I'm actually smart?" Finn says

"Sorry Finn I don't think they would believe me," Lorelai says

"Lorelai," everyone else says coming for hugs.

"Bible boy... You're alive... Wonderful" Lorelai smirks

"I'm too good of a swimmer, and sharks don't like me I don't have enough soft meat on me," Tristan says laughing.

"I'm sure you wouldn't taste good either," Finn says laughing.

"So are you all coming to the hollow for the festival tonight?" Lorelai asks

"What festival?" Rory asks

"Crazy Hazy days of summer," Lorelai says

"I thought that was next week," Rory says

"No, it's this week," Lorelai says

"We're in," Honor says

"You know I'm always in for the crazy festivals," Tristan says

"Of course we couldn't get rid of you if we tried," Paris says

"I guess we will all be there," Logan says

"Good, do any of you need rooms?" Lorelai asks

"Maybe 3, that is if it's ok for me and logan to stay in my old room," Rory says

"Yes you two can stay in there just please keep any kinkiness down we don't need Luke hearing," Lorelai says

"Mother we wouldn't" Rory exclaims

"I don't think you would, but I know someone else may try," Lorelai says looking at Logan.

"No, I know not to do anything to drastic or loud near family, no need to let everyone know our habits," Logan says

"that's good because no one needs to know," Lorelai says

"Ok well how about we all go get settled in and we meet back up at Lukes in about a half hour," Rory says

A Half hour later - Lukes Diner

"So here's the plan, Movie night Gilmore style," Lorelai says

"Sounds like a plan," Tristan says

"You kids pick out the goodies, I will pick out the movies. Any request's?" Lorelai asks

"Eight-legged freaks, a midsummer nights rave, swimming upstream, Rushmore, Tuck everlasting any of those sound good, there are 2 actors that remind me of Logan and Rory," Finn says

"Who?" Logan asks

"Matt Czuchry and Alexis Bledel. You both look like them a lot" Finn says

"Ya I can see it too, they are both up and coming actors, her more so as shes also a model," Robert says

"I will see if I can find 3 or 4 of those movies, Tuck everlasting seems like it's a good movie," Lorelai says

"Meet back at the house?" Rory asks

"Yes, first there starts arranging the Livingroom," Lorelai says

An hour later everyone was back at the house and watched the 2 movies Lorelai was able to get, Tuck everlasting and eight-legged freaks. After the movies, Logan and Rory went to bed in her old room, and the others went to their hotel rooms and planned to meet up the next day at Luke's at 10:00 am for breakfast then the fair.

 **August 9th, 2003**

 **Lukes Diner 10:00 am**

"Here's the plan first we hit the hotdog's, then pretzels, lemonade, funnel cakes, cotton candy, candy apples, snow cones, ice cream and then anything else we may feel like after that" Lorelai says

"Please tell me you don't plan on us eating all that junk," Paris asks.

"You don't have to eat like a Gilmore as you aren't one or even married to one, but I do challenge Logan to try without getting sick," Lorelai says

"Don't fall for it you will get sick, they will make you eat until you burst" Luke says

"I know better than to take that challenge the boys would do things to make me get sick faster and make bets on how long it would take," Logan says

The whole group followed Rory and Lorelai watching how much they ate and to see if they ever did get full... they were disappointed when neither girl got full by the end of the evening. Lorelai did end up eating almost twice what Rory did as Rory was eating less since she married Logan and wasn't living with her mom anymore. Taylor, of course, was happy Rory had brought all her friends to the festival for the weekend as they spent a lot of money on games and food, Taylor was pleased to tell the town that they had far exceeded the previous year's income of the festival. The group spent the next day until around 3:00 pm at the festival making sure to have fun before they had to head to back to get ready for school.

Once they made it back to New Haven, they went to the pub for dinner and drinks and met up with a few of their other LDB friends they had met at Yale.

They had decided that this would be a good time to talk about this year's first big LDB event, they had agreed on having a Hero's and Villain's themed party followed by various activities before the big stunt.


	22. Chapter 21 Graduating With Honors

May 21st, 2006

"Babe you did it, you graduated, with honours to boot" Rory squeals

"I know, and I couldn't have done it without you. Just think my grandfather said I would never do it and I did" Logan says

"I'm sure he will claim it was his way of motivating you to be your best," Rory says

"I'm sure he will try to take all the credit for it, but everyone knows the truth, it was you keeping me focused, my face in the books and my ass to class. Even when I didn't want to let your sexy ass out of bed" Logan says smirking

"Not like he could keep his hands off you even in class," Finn says smirking

"You would be like that too if you had a hottie like Rory," Logan says smirking

"Yes well anyways Logan, You could have my sexy ass anytime you wanted other than during class, we are married and all. Ugh Next year is going to be so lonely on campus without you" Rory says pouting

"Not necessarily... " Logan says smirking

"Dun dun dun...," Steph says laughing

"What do you mean Logan? Are you planning on slothing it?" Rory asks giving Steph the evil eye

"Not at all, well not really, I decided to sign myself up for a class or two, and my dad agreed that those classes could possibly help me with the business," Logan says laughing

"What classes?" Rory asks

"Spanish and Global affairs," Logan said

"I can understand Global affairs but Why Spanish?" Rory asks

"I Know only basic Spanish, and even then I could get myself into some trouble as I proved last year when you had to help me dig myself out of a bad spot with the police. I think it would be good to learn more so I can actually leave your side and not get arrested or assaulted for saying some boneheaded thing" Logan says

"Oh yes learning more Spanish is a need to know," Colin says

"Yes it would be a good idea seeing as we do own the villa in Barcelona," Rory says

"Yes we do, maybe we should gather the gang and spend a few weeks there this summer," Logan says

"I'm in" Finn, Colin, Robert, Steph, Tristan, Honor and Juliet all chime in

"We can, but before we go anywhere I want to see my Dr first of course" " Rory says

"I think that's a good idea, no need for medical problems out of the country again," Logan says

"Yes, No repeats of last year Mare, You scared us all," Tristan says

"i know Tris, I'm sorry it happened, trust me if I had of known... Well I would have been more careful" Rory says looking a bit sad

"Not your fault love, things happen," Finn says

The happenings Over the past 3 years.

\- Early December 2003 Logan and Rory had a pregnancy scare, Rory ended up having food poisoning and her period was late due to stress at the YDN and finals.

\- Tristan and Steph became Official September 2003 after a fight. Steph saw Tristan with a beautiful tall blonde when he said he was showing his cousin Vic around. Steph freaked out thinking that he was lying to her, the tall blonde was his cousin Vic as in Victoria. She admitted during the fight that she loved him, and he asked her to be official because he felt the same way.

\- Paris and Robert's limo got hit by a drunk driver new years eve 2003. Paris and Robert were lucky they only had bumps and bruises, but their driver suffered the most of the injury's and was in a coma for 3 weeks before he woke up with memory loss. He regained full memory after 3 months and continued his job as their driver.

\- Summer 2004 Honor and Colin moved in together, and she went to Yale to study History of art.

\- Winter 2004 Finn dated a gorgeous redhead girl Named Eryn Rose. She was Irish and said she was in Irish high society, she did all the right things, talked the part and acted it also but it turns out she was the daughter of a family's live-in nanny/teacher and lied about everything. She only acted this way because she did everything the other children in her mother's care did, she was at Yale on a partial scholarship. Finn would have been ok with her real status but because she lied and was caught by Rory and Logan in his dorm room going through his wallet while he slept when Rory found out the truth about her (From Francine) and was going to talk to Finn.

\- New years 2006 Tristan proposed to Steph and they set a date for February 10th, 2007

\- Summer 2005 the whole gang decided to spend the summer travelling around Australia, Sweden, France, Italy, Germany and Spain. A few weeks before they were to head back home they were in Spain and Rory had been rushed to the hospital after she had woken up in a pool of blood crying in pain. Rory had been pregnant and didn't know; She miscarried around 9 weeks, Logan and Rory were both shocked and devastated at the news of the pregnancy and the loss of the baby.

\- April 2006 Honor and Colin got engaged, and we're getting married November 5th, 2006.

"What do you all say after the engagement party we all head to Spain for a bit before the wedding gets really crazy? Rory asks

"Sounds amazing, my mom is already driving me insane with everything, I swear she is making my wedding a bigger extravagance because she couldn't do it for her baby boy," Honor says

"I'm sure she is but you can also do what we did and talk to Grandma Rose about what you want, and she can overrule your mom," Rory says smirking

"You know that is genius, I knew I loved you for a reason," Honor says

"I know I'm a genius, it also helps grandma hates Shira with a passion and is willing to do anything to put her in her place," Rory says

"That's an understatement; I just don't like instigating anything between them unless its really needed" Honor says

"Oh it will be needed, if you knew half the crap mom tried on us you would have talked to gramma long ago," Logan says

"Really, was it that bad?" Honor asks

"Think Chartreuse and orchid bridesmaid dresses, Navy and Orchid groom with pure black groomsmen tux's and wedding dress with Chartreuse accents," Logan says

"Oh my god was she trying to make every one, but you and the boys look horrible?" Honor gasps

"Yes, I think she was, she thought none of my bridesmaids were going to be from society," Rory says

"Now that I think about it she did try to convince me into some odd coloured bridesmaids clothing, I told her my wedding colours were Cherry Red, Ivory and blush end of story or we would elope, she stopped shortly after that" Honor says

"Enough about the wedding before you get all worked up, let's talk about this trip to Spain," Colin says

"When are we thinking of leaving? We should all clear it with our families for us of those who have to start work or intern for our families" Tristan says

"I'm thinking we leave June 3rd and stay in Spain till July 2nd when Logan and I are to Fly to Greece to spend 2 weeks alone for our anniversary," Rory says

"So 2 weeks, naked on a boat in Greece, sounds like a good time," Finn says

"That won't be the only thing we do, We will be checking out the sights," Rory says

"If I get my way it's 13 days of naked on the boat making love to my wife and 1-day seeing sights," Logan says

"You two are so cute even after 4 years of being married you still hump like bunnies," Steph says

"What can I say, he just keeps getting sexier all the time," Rory says looking at Logan all starry-eyed

"I say it's my insanely sexy wife who keeps surprising me," Logan says smirking making Rory blush

"Oh she's a kinky one eh," Tristan says

"Tristan..." Steph shrieks giving him a smack

"What, It's not like your not the same," Tristan says laughing

"We will see how kinky you think I am when I torcher you to within an inch of death," Steph says glaring at Tristan

"I'm sorry FeFe, I take it back don't hurt me" Tristan whimpers

"That's what I thought you little ass, don't piss me off I am your way to live and sex," Steph says laughing

June 2nd, 2006

Honor and Tristan's Engagement party was tonight, they made a plan to excuse them all early due to their Spain trip at 1:00 am.

"Mother in a lunatic, she invited Patrick Newman, Stacy Abbot, Kandy Peters, Summer Roberts, Josh Evans, Kevin Fender, Luka Benzino and Julia Briggs to the party and is now telling them to expect wedding invites. Colin had to excuse himself just so he didn't go apeshit on mom" Honor says

"Oh god, do you know where he went or at least what way?" Logan asks

"He said he was going to the men's room, so check that way," Honor says as Logan takes off

"I hope he's ok, I know how your mom can be, and I know how much she disapproves of Colin and you," Rory says

"Yes apparently marrying into a family of lawyers is a bad idea because I will be screwed in the prenup... Little does she know the only things in the prenup is the money and assets we bring into the marriage stay our's anything afterwards gets split in half in the event of divorce" Honor says

"I can see why your mom doesn't know that I'm sure she would say your getting screwed if you get anything less then everything plus," Rory says

"Exactly, she doesn't think marriage is about love; she thinks marriage is for money and power," Honor says laughing

~Logan walks towards the Men's room and sees Stacy, Kandy, Summer and Julia standing around someone.~

"Ladies," Logan asks

"Beat it, Logan, we are just trying to talk to Colin" Summer says glaring at long

"By that they mean they are cornering me and trying to get me to leave Honor" Colin pipes

Off

"Oh your funny Colin, No we just wanted to know what we did wrong in our relationships with him," Kandy says sweetly but smirking

"Well I can tell you all what you did, Let me See... Summer slept with half of Chilton while dating Colin and got an STD. Stacy well you were a one night stand that stalked him and caused numerous issues after he said he didn't want to see your crazy ass ever again. Julia, you purposely got pregnant to pin it on Colin despite him not being anywhere near you for the month you got pregnant. Kandy well Kandy your just crazy, his stepmom set you up on a date that he did not want to go on and you started telling people after that one date you were engaged and made up a whole relationship with him. There's what happened your all crazy whores now leave the party and don't even think about showing up at the wedding or I will air all your dirty laundry on page 6 for the world to see" Logan says as the girls look at him with wide eyes

Logan heard the girls muttering to each other that it wasn't true what he said about them all

"Thanks, man, they cornered me after I left Honor and your mom when she invited them to the wedding," Colin says

"Honor told me, I'm just happy I didn't find you bashing your head or punching the wall, We all know that's how I tend to deal with my insane mother," Logan says

"I wouldn't do that so close to our Spain trip; I may take my anger out on a punching bag but not a wall," Colin says

"I think that's a good idea, how about I talk to my dad, and you get the other's together, and we head to the gym," Logan says

"Oh thank god, I was hoping you would get my hint," Colin says

"Oh your not the only one who is fuming. Honor looked like she was ready to use my mothers necklace to strangle her, Tristan has been avoid the whore's of Hartford much like you and Steph wants to pop Patrick, Josh, Luka and Kevin in the face for grabbing her and Rory's ass and I'm just trying not to kill them " Logan says

~Logan walks up to Rory and Honor then excuses them from the conversation they are having with some DAR ladies.~

"We are going to find dad and let him know what my moms pulling them we are getting out of here, I think we all need to hit something to get rid of some anger before our flight," Logan says

"Logan..." Rory says worriedly

"We are going to the gym, you girls don't have to, but us guys will need to after everything tonight," Logan says

"Logan this may be the only time you hear this but screw you we are going to the gym to hit some shit too," Rory says quietly walking towards Mitchum

"Dad, I just thought we would let you know what moms been doing tonight and that we are all heading to the gym before our flight" Logan says explaining everything that happened that night

"Your excused, I will talk with your mother and make it very clear those 8 are not invited to the wedding and are not welcome around anymore. I will apologize to everyone and let them know you all left early due to your flight" Mitchum says

"Thank you, Dad," Logan says

"Thank you, Mitchum," Rory says

"Thank you, daddy," Honor says

Sorry, it's been so long since i updated. A few things in my life have been changing, well more like turned upside down. I haven't been writing due to the break up of my just shy of 8 year relationship days before our daughter turned 6. I have been looking for a place to move to by March first, but where we live it is difficult with the amount of money I have, Anyways as i was saying im sorry its been so long, I do have i believe another chapter of this pre-written and i hope to get back to writing once im more settled.


	23. Chapter 22 Summer Getaway

Im Moved and Semi situated... Still, lots of stuff to go through and set up but i figured i have a chapter ready so why not release it. Let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen in the future.

~Erin

Over the next few weeks, the group of 9 partied like it was their last bit of freedom for the rest of their life's seeing as for a few it was since they would be starting jobs in the real world or going on to further their education.

Everyone spent their nights in the club's drinking, dancing, signing and having the time of their lives. The last few days before Logan and Rory left to head to Grease Rory had been feeling tired from nightly partying and touring Barcelona during the day so the last 4 days in Spain she and Logan called it a night by 11 pm and spent more time at the villa and doing light shopping.

Finn, of course, spent a lot of time with various Redheads doing what he does best, drink, flirting and banging in dark comers, alleys, restrooms, coat closets and any other place he could find dark enough. Never did he bring them back to the Villa so when he loved them and left them they wouldn't know where he stayed and couldn't cause damage or drama as easily.

July 8th, 2006

Logan woke up seeing Rory's head on his chest and feeling her arm over his chest and one leg over his and snickered that even after 4 years of marriage and 3 years of dating she always found the way to be as close to Logan as possible when sleeping. He felt Rory start to stir from her sleep.

"Morning babe," Logan says

"Mhmmm morning... What time is it?" She asked sleepily

"It's 10," Logan says smiling.

"Mmmmm Coffee" Rory said still mostly asleep.

"I will be right back," Logan says getting out of bed.

~Logan comes back I the room with Rory's giant cup of coffee and hands it to her~

"Mmmmm thank you, Happy Anniversary," Rory says

"Happy anniversary," Logan says smiling back at her.

Once Rory was done her coffee she looks at Logan with a big smile.

"So do I get my present yet?" Rory asks

"I don't know, I think we should eat first," Logan says with a devilish smirk.

"Oh I don't think so, Present first THEN food Mr," Rory says

"Ok, Ok hold on," Logan says as he goes and gets her present.

~Logan hands Rory a big tiffany's blue box~

"Ummm Logan why is the box so big?" Rory asks

"Open it and find out silly" Logan says

~Rory opens the box to find 4 smaller box's~

"Seriously Logan" She looks at him with a raised brow.

"Just open them," Logan says

~Rory opens each box, and each time she gasps~

"Omg Logan they are beautiful" Rory says

"I'm glad you like them, I really couldn't pick just 1, so I figured 4th anniversary 4 things," Logan says

"Interesting reasoning. Now it's time for your present" Rory says jumping up to get his present

~Logan opens the box Rory give him~

"Rory they are amazing, I love them. Apparently, we thought to get each other sapphires" Logan says smirking.

"Ya who knew you would get me sapphire earring's, bracelet, pendant and bracelet and I would get you blue sapphire cuff links," Rory says

"How are you feeling today?" Logan asks Rory

"Tired and a bit of gross feeling stomach. I think I may be getting seasick, the water seems a little rough today" Rory says

"I think we should take you to get some sea sickness medicine then, I don't want to spend the rest of our time with you being sick" Logan says

"I think that's a good idea, I should have gotten some before we left home, but I didn't think about it because last time we were on a boat, this long Steph and Honor had the medicine," Rory says

"I know, It's ok maybe we should spend more time relaxing, and I should let you get more sleep instead persuading you into other activities," Logan says smirking.

"Hey now, I love those activities, and I will not give them up, I think resting more would be a better option," Rory says

At the Doctors

"Mrs. Huntzburger, I would like to collect a urine sample and do a few regular tests if that's alright with you. I just want to check to see if there's anything in your urine" The Dr said

"Sure, I will be right back," Rory says taking the little cup.

~Rory comes back a few minutes later~

"I'm going to take your blood pressure while we wait for the results from the nurse," The dr says before the nurse knocks on the door and hands him a piece of paper.

"Well I see why you may be tired and feeling Ill, You have some sugar in your urine, now this may be nothing, but it could be diabetes or just a change in your diet needed, " The Dr says

"Oh well at least it's nothing too bad, She could stand to change her diet a bit," Logan says laughing.

"Not funny," Rory says pouting.

"Well, there will need to be a change to your diet from what you have told me. The nausea is also easily explained, It seems your expecting congratulation's" The Dr says

"Excuse me, expecting what?" Rory asks

"Your pregnant" The nurse says

"No, no, I can't be... No" Rory says a little worried.

"Well we did do a blood test to be sure," The Dr says

"Yes, yes, be sure. I can't be pregnant" Rory whines.

"Have you not been having intercourse?" The Dr asks

"It's ok she is just in shock, The blood results would be great. We weren't planning on having a baby yet, we were taking multiple precautions" Logan says

"That's alright, The blood tests show you are indeed expecting. I will subject when you get back home to see a doctor as soon as possible and find an obgyn. Now I will leave you two alone " The dr says

"Ace, you ok?" Logan asks

"I don't know, how did this happen we were so careful..." Rory says

"Ace, I'm sure you know how babies are made, and as for being careful there is only 1 foolproof way to not get pregnant, and I don't think either of us could be abstinent," Logan says

"Logan..." Rory says rolling her eyes

"What it's true," Logan says

" Oh no, I'm not 21... Oh god" Rory says

"Hey, hey calm down, It will be alright. You should be done with school before the baby is born" Logan says

"I know, But Logan she's going to kill us... I'm not 21 remember we promised," Rory says

"Rory, it will be fine. She knows that we weren't trying and we have been extra careful since last summer. You will be 21 in a few months, and we can wait to have your big drinking debut after the baby comes, but we can still have a big 21st birthday bash for you" Logan says

"How is it that you know exactly what to say to calm me down?" Rory asks

"I guess I'm just gifted in that department and you know I speak the truth with this. She will be so happy to be a grandma that she will forgive us for it happening a few months sooner then she requested" Logan says

"You better be right because if not I'm going to blame it all on you," Rory says smirking.

"I will gladly take the blame for not being able to keep my hands off you, But for now let's just relax, let this all settle in a bit and think about how to tell everyone when new get home, and most of all enjoy it while it's our little secret," Logan says

"I guess your right, let's enjoy this little secret as long as we can keep bean it ourselves," Rory says

"Bean hey, I like that little code name, but don't you think if we use bean as a code name people will figure it out?" Logan asks

"Maybe, but we could just say we are thinking about getting a pet and naming it bean, but we don't know what we are getting," Rory says

"Maybe, but maybe we try to avoid talking about bean in front of most people just until we are ready to let everyone know," Logan says

"Ya, that may be better, a lot of people would guess that bean is referring to either coffee or a baby," Rory says

"Your right and I have a feeling your mom and Finn would guess baby right away and if Finn knew then everyone within 50 miles would know with how loud he would be," Logan says

"Oh god, I can just see it now, Finn finding out and all of Hartford hearing and our parents and grandparents throwing a fit because they heard it from someone else. That would be a disaster" Rory says

"Disaster seems like an understatement, If the tabloids got ahold of this news before my dad could release it world war 3 would be close to happening," Logan says

"Alright so no one finds out till we are ready and if Finn finds out we tell your dad right away and then have a dinner for all the family to tell them asap," Rory says

"Sounds good, now let's get to relaxing and enjoying our little bean," Logan says

"Oh god, Logan I have been drinking a lot on this trip what if it affects the bean?" Rory says freaking out a little bit

"you haven't been drinking that much recently so it should be no problem, but we will talk to the doctor as soon as we see him to asks all of the question's we have, Now how about every time we think of one we write it down, so we don't forget," Logan says calmly.

"Alright," Rory says pouting.

Logan and Rory had decided to fly home on the 14th instead of the 16th like planned so they could settle in before they saw their doctor on the 17th, Rory was able to make an appointment for the Monday morning. They decided not to tell anyone they would be home early so they could take the weekend to start planning a little bit for the things that would be changing over the next few months.

July 15th, 2006

Logan and Rory's place

"First thing we have to do for sure finds out the due date, so we know how long we have to get everything done," Rory says

"Second would be to find a place close enough to your mom and Honor but far enough from the rest of the family," Logan says

"I think closer to the office for you is more a priority," Rory says

"What about your mom, what if we need help? Logan asks

"We have Honor and the gang, and if we needed extra help we could always hire someone," Rory says

"What... you mean like a nanny?" Logan asks

"Kind of, I looked into it and apparently there are people you can hire called mommy's helper, They are more like a babysitter, but they also run errands and do some simple housework, and I would be in the same area as her with the baby," Rory says

"You know I kind of like that idea, we would still be fully hands-on but not as overwhelmed and no one but us would raise the baby," Logan says smiling

"That's what I thought, and if we wanted I could do some work, and she could watch the baby if needed," Rory says smiling

"Rory... I think you should take sometime after the baby is born before you come to work" Logan says worriedly

"Mac... I don't plan on going from delivering a baby to work, I think a few weeks or months after the baby is born will be good, I don't plan on pushing it, and we could build a "Baby room" off of the office and bring bean with us" Rory says

"Oh I plan on having a soundproofed nursery next to the office, I can keep you both close if we wanted," Logan says smiling

"Alright, what else do we have to figure out?" Rory asks

"Hmm, Due date, Housing, when and how to tell everyone," Logan says

"I read that most people don't tell anyone till after the first trimester is over, so after 12 weeks, but I think if I start to show then we can let the cat out of the bag, I just hope not till close to my birthday," Rory says

"Rory your birthday is in 3 months," Logan says

"I know I would be at least 16 or so weeks and there is labour day coming up, everyone will expect me to be drinking, " Rory says

" Labor day is in 7 weeks, depending on how far along you are now you may be in your second trimester by then," Logan says

"That's true, Oh god... I'm going to be so big for Honor, and Colin's wedding and even bigger if not just had a baby for Tristan and Steph's" Rory says

"Babe, calm down. You won't be huge for either wedding. If your anything like your mom you will be tiny" Logan says

"Logan, my mom was huge with me" Rory whines

"Rory, I saw pictures she was not big, she was also 16," Logan says

"I guess, she was able to hide me under a baggy sweater till a month before I was born," Rory says

"See, You could also walk during your pregnancy, and it can help keep your bump small, Just think it will be a good excuse to get the treadmill with the workstation," Logan says smiling

"Ya that could be useful, We can share it, and my mom will never have to know I use it very often," Rory says

"Exactly, and maybe we can even do light working out together if the doctor says it's safe" Logan says

"Maybe, we will see," Rory says


	24. Chapter 23 The Big Announcemnt

**July 17th 2006**

 **Doctors Office**

"Mrs. Huntzburger, Mr. Huntzburger I see congratulations are in order?" Dr Marion asks

"Thank you, I'm still a bit scared im not due to finish school until winter and we don't know how far along I am" Rory says

"Well we can do an ultrasound and see what we can find out" Dr. Marion says

"That would be great, I am worried about when I got pregnant because we spent the summer abroad and I drank most of the time" Rory says

"Ok let's see how far along you are" Dr Marion says

~Dr Marion puts the gel on Rory's stomach and moves the paddle around hummin and hawing and typing in a few things~

"Alright so from what I can see and by your last period you would be about 5 weeks 2 days, Due around march 17th and Conception would have been around June 24th. Does that sound about right?" Dr Marion asks

"Yes, that sounds about right, Now about the drinking, would it have any effect on the baby?" Logan asks

"I would say there would be little to no effect at this point as long as you don't drink anymore" Dr Marion says

"I stopped drinking about 3 or 4 weeks ago when I was starting to get a bit sick thinking it was just from to much drinking and then seasickness" Rory says

"Well you should be good then, you stopped drinking very early on. I would like to see you in another 4 weeks for a regular check up" Dr Marion says

"See you in 4 weeks, Oh and we would like it if this was kept strictly doctor patient, We aren't going to tell anyone till the second trimester if possible" Logan says shaking Dr marions hand

"Understandable, I wont say anything to Lorelai or Honor" Dr Marion says with a nod

 **Logan and Rory's place**

"So now we know we have about 3 months after I'm done school to get settled into a place and get ready for bean" Rory says

"Now we just need to discuss what office to work from, Hartford is close to your mom and most of the gang and my dad works from that office but New York is the main office, close to Honor and Colin, away from my parents and the grandparents, still close enough your mom can drive up" Logan says

"I think we should do New York, but I want us to buy our own place not the penthouse the company owns, I don't want certain people thinking they can stop by anytime they want un announced and with a key" Rory says

"Deal, now when do you want to start looking?" Logan asks

"Now" Rory says smiling

"Ok, when we get home get comfy on the couch and I will grab the laptop and we will curl up and find possible locations" Logan says

Logan and Rory found 3 places they liked and they all happened to be around 5th ave near central park, They made appointments to see them that afternoon.

The first place was a 6 bedroom, 8 bathroom 9th floor double unit. It was beautiful but the layout was wrong for a family with small children. The second was a 2 level (7th and 8th floor) 7 bedroom, 8 bathroom apartment but once again wasn't what they were looking for.

The 3rd place was 6 bedroom, 5 bathroom, penthouse suite with a private entrance off the elevator.

They chose the 3rd place because the living space was all on one floor, they had the rooftop terrace and pool and the master bedroom was connected to a bedroom via the masterbath.

 **September 1st**

 **Hayden Estate**

~Logan and Rory arrive at the family dinner they arranged and the maid answers~

"Hello Genevieve, They are expecting us" Rory says

"Hello Rory, Logan Of course, Let me take your coat they are in the parlor awaiting and speculating" Genevieve says

"Of course, what are they thinking? Divorce, cheating, moving far away?" Logan asks smirking

"So far divorce and moving away and starting your own company have been said" Genevieve says

"They are wrong on the divorce part clearly" Rory says giggling

"I can tell, How far along are you?" Genevieve whispers

"What, what do you mean" Rory stutters quietly

"Oh hush girl, I have known you since you were a baby, I can tell. I would say this dinner is the announcement so your second trimester?" Genevieve whispers

"Yes 12 weeks about" Rory whispers smiling

"Congratulations to you both, Now you better get moving before Mrs. Gilmore comes" Genevieve says

"Thank you" Logan says kissing her on the cheek

~Logan and Rory walk into the parlor straight faced~

"Rory Darling, Logan, Its nice to see you both together" Emily says

"Thank you grandma" Rory says to Emily

~Everyone says their pleasantries and they all sit~

"Now that we are done with greetings, why have you gathered us all here" Emily asks

"Emily, please" Richard scoffs

"Well, I'm worried" Emily sighs

"Its nothing to worry about, its actually a few things" Logan says

"Intriguing" Christopher says

"Logan your not planning on leaving HPG are you?" Elias asks

"No, we are staying at HPG, We actually plan on working from the New York office, Dad wont have to spend so much time in New York or traveling back and forth so often" Logan says

"That's going to be a long commute for you both everyday from New Haven" Emily says

"Grandma, we aren't going to be commuting from New Haven we are going to rent the apartment out in New Haven after I graduate and we bought an apartment in New York we are moving into" Rory says

"You cant live in New York if you plan on having children soon. Children should not be raised in an apartment in the city, they should be raised with a yard in a home in an area like Hartford" Shira says

"Well mother that's the thing we bought a penthouse apartment and we have the whole rooftop so there is more then enough area for kids to play" Logan says

"Wait Lorelai why aren't you shocked or upset that your only child is moving to New York?" Emily asks

"That would be because I have seen the apartment they bought and I love it as much as they do" Lorelai says

"I personally think it's a good idea" Francine says

"Why, as soon as she graduates they will be trying for children and they wont have any of us close to help with the children" Shira says

"Excuse me, you think they are going to start trying for a baby as soon as she graduates because you expect to be a grandmother after 4 years of them being married" Christopher says

"No, I don't expect it. I just assumed that they would be trying soon" Shira says

"No we will not be trying for a baby" Logan says looking at Rory for approval and she nods yes

"We wont be trying because unexpectedly we got pregnant" Logan says

"I'm sorry mommy, we were careful it just happened" Rory says quietly

"Well you at least lasted 4 years being married before you knocked my granddaughter up" Francine says laughing

"Wait, How, when...?" Lorelai asks

"I think of all people we shouldn't have to tell you how it happened, We found out on our anniversary. Im due March 17th so I'm 12 weeks now" Rory says smiling

"Are you both happy?" Mitchum asks

"At first we freaked out a bit but we are so happy, the baby is doing so well apparently bean is big" Logan says smiling

"Bean?" Emily asks

"Yes as in our little coffee bean, that's our nick name for the baby" Rory says

"That's rather a cute nickname for now" Shira says smiling that she's finally getting a grandchild

"The day we found out I called the baby our bean and its stuck since" Rory says smiling

" Oh no what about Honors wedding we are going to have to let out the dress" Shira says

"No we wont I got an empire waited dress, I'm not even showing as of yet anyways" Rory says

"Oh within 2 months you will be getting big I'm sure" Shira says

"Not everyone's body acts like yours does Shira, she wont gain the 100+ lbs. you did. She's so tiny to begin with and always has been, you have struggled from the time we met." Mitchum says

"Mitchum" Shira shrieks

"What, it's the truth, You haven't been a tiny woman since you were 19 and even then you fought with your weight since you were a small child" Mitchum says

"Ok enough talking about peoples weight" Logan says

"Oh, this is so exciting. We have so much to plan and do before the baby is born" Emily says

"What do you mean Grandma?" Rory asks

"Well we have to plan a baby shower, Get the apartment decorated and the nursery done also" Emily says

"Grandma it's already started, Mom is helping me with the bedroom's, But I was going to ask if you, Gran Emma and Grandma Francine could help us with the formal dining room and Livingroom." Rory says

"That would be wonderful, We would love to help" the three say

"I'm taking on the Library on as my own little secret project for Rory, I was hoping that, our father's and grandfather's would like to help me" Logan says smirking

"We would love to do such a special project for Rory, We all know it will be her room and I'm sure a lot of reading to the baby will be done there also" Elias says

"That isn't even a doubt in my mind" Logan says


	25. Chapter 24 Fall Fun

**Later that night at Rory and Logan's**

"So now the family and the LDB know," Logan says

"Now maybe I will stop getting the questions on why I can't eat this and drink that will stop," Rory says with a brow raised

"Ya, it is a relief, People will hopefully stop asking stuff so much, and now that we don't worry about slipping out the secret we don't have to be so tight-lipped and constantly thinking about what to say," Logan says

"You have no idea how much less tired I will hopefully be, it's a lot of work growing a baby and keeping the secret of it for so long," Rory says

"Oh I know its tiring keeping the secret I can just imagine how hard and tiring it would be along with growing our child, but I must say you did it with grace and you look beautiful," Logan says kissing Rory on her lips

"Oh Logan you are such a suck up, you don't need to win me over we are already married and having a baby I won't run away," Rory says laughing

"Im not sucking up I am just stating the truth you are a beauty, and I know you would never run, just because we are married and expecting doesn't mean that I will stop telling you how beautiful you are," Logan says

"Well I already knew that but I don't need you to tell me all the time, I know you think im beautiful and im glad you know how fortunate you are to have yourself a Gilmore girl," Rory says smirking

"Your mother and everyone else made sure to let me know how lucky I am every day of our relationship and I won't ever forget it," Logan says

"Good, Now I'm tired, and I have work to do for the paper," Rory says

"Oh that editor is such a hard ass, won't even let you relax and rest your feet knowing your pregnant" Logan says snickering

"News doesn't slow down just because im pregnant and it sure as hell won't when there is a baby here either so get used to it if I need to slow down in the future I will but for now its full speed ahead," Rory says

"It just shows your work ethic, get whatever you can get done now for when you will have to slow down," Logan says

"At least it's just a small Colum until the semester is over then we get our babymoon, and then the baby comes," Rory says

"Oh yes the holiday parties I will be able to show you, and that bump off before we go away for a few weeks before bean is here," Logan says

"I know I can't wait, I want to start working as soon as schools finished, but I know I should take a break before I do, and while we are away I can start on some articles," Rory says

"Rory a holiday is not time to work, its time to relax and enjoy our last little while just the two of us before the baby comes," Logan says

"I know, but you know me if I stay idle too long I get really bored, and we can't have me bored because then im not happy so maybe just when Im restless I will work on articles for an idea I have about being a mother while also starting out my career," Rory says

"That sounds amazing, maybe we can turn it into a regular column," Logan says

"Maybe a corporate mommy Colum," Rory says

"Sounds amazing Ace, Now let's get you to bed so you can get a good sleep before you have to work on that article for that editor of yours," Logan says

 **October 31st, 2006**

"Mate has love decided what her costume is going to be this year," Finn asks

"Yes she does know what she's going to be and no I will not tell you," Logan says

"But mate that's not fair I don't like waiting, I want to make sure my date and love don't go as the same thing," Finn says pouting and whining

"Finny you have to wait and see until the party tonight, I can guarantee your date won't be in the same costume as I now don't whine or pout it's not very manly," Rory says smirking

"But loveeeeee, I want to know" Finn whines

"No, you can wait," Rory says

 **Later That Evening**

"Love, are you ready I want to see" Finn starts walking up the stairs shouting

"No, and you better not be trying to come up here and sneak a peak im still naked," Rory says

"No love im going to wait down here but hurry" Finn whines

"Im almost ready geez get a drink, and we will be down," Rory says

 **~A few minutes later Rory and Logan come down the stairs~**

"Finn Rory is coming down," Logan says

 **~Finn looks at them at the bottom of the stairs in shock~**

"Love, you look amazing. I can't believe Logan is letting you out in something so tiny, but you look amazing as Jasmin and Logan you look good as a blonde Aladdin" Finn says

"Why thank you, Mr. Hatter," Rory says smiling

"Oh you got the costume, my date didn't know who my costume was, and so we decided she should stay home tonight," Finn says

"Oh, poor finny. Im sure you will find someone to occupy yourself with tonight" Rory says mock pouting for him

"Im sure I will, I have been told that many of the Boston and new york socialites will be attending tonight" Finn smiles like the Cheshire cat

"Yes just be careful you don't run into Fallon Dark, Jezzlyn Sharp, Elisa Lynn or any of their cronies, or you may just end up with a shotgun wedding before the end of the year," Logan says

"Oh dear lord no, I will avoid them like i avoid relationship's," Finn says

"Hey relationships aren't that bad, I'm in an amazing one myself," Logan says

"Yes well I am not ready as I don't have the right woman worthy of my children in sight," Finn says

"You mean you want kids?" Rory asks

"Of course love, I adore children and would like to have a big family, but it would have to be a woman worthy of the Morgan name and not till im near or in my 30's," Finn says

"Woah I didn't think you would ever want kids seeing as you are just a big kid yourself," Rory says

"Until I become a father I am happy being fun uncle Finn, the best uncle," Finn says

"I think that's a good idea, maybe you can be fun uncle Finn who babysits," Rory says

"I would love that, baby's are great for finding worthy women, that's how my dad found my mum," Finn says

"I thought your parents met as kids," Rory says

"They met at 14, my dad had his baby sister with him at the mall because his mum was sick and he thought she needed rest," Finn says

"That's sweet, I think you get that from your dad," Rory says

"That and the nail polish and dramatics," Logan says rolling his eyes

"Im not as bad as my dad anymore, he is a professional after all im just the student," Finn says laughing

"If your dads more dramatic then you im worried," Rory says laughing

 **At The Party**

The club was mainly full with high society kids with a few middle class 20 somethings, so there was a right amount of "new blood" for the single people to meet and to mix the society kids with the middle class tended to be fun.

 **~Finn, Logan and Rory met up with all their friends at the club.~**

"Rory you look amazing" Steph and Honor both say

"Thank you, I was lucky that my belly didn't grow too much from the time my mom started making it or it wouldn't have fit," Rory says

"Don't even think your fat, you're not even showing, it just looks like you're a bit bloated" Paris says

"I feel a bit bloated, a few pairs of my pants and a few skirts are feeling a bit tighter, and my boobs feel huge, im going to have to get new bras soon," Rory says

"That's something i can help you with sis," Honor says

"I can see you have been to a fancy bra store recently because i know that's new" Rory says

"Yes it is new, i needed a grey corset for my fox costume," Honor says

"Oh is that what you are, i thought you were here as a lingerie model" Paris snaps

"Hey, be nice Paris, your in a similar outfit you just have a white peasant top on under your corset," Steph says

"Robert said it would make me look like a better pirate he bought the darn thing" Paris whines

"Makes you a sexier pirate and we all know he likes to show off his sexy but vicious girl," Rory says

"Im not here to be arm candy im here to have fun," Paris says

"Well then we shall find some fun now shouldn't we," Steph says

"I know something we can do... I know the DJ tonight" Honor says

"OK, what's the plan?" Rory asks

"OK girls ..." Honor tells them the plan

 **~the 4 girls stand in the middle of the dance floor and start dancing~**

 _Take it back_

 _Everybody look at me me_

 _I walk in the door you start screaming_

 _Come on everybody, what you here for?_

 _Move your body around like a nympho_

 _Everybody get your neck to crack around_

 _All you crazy people come on jump around_

 _I wanna see you all on your knees knees_

 _You either wanna be with me or be me_

 _Come on now_

 _Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard_

 _Make you want all of her love_

 _She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards_

 _Make you fall real hard in love_

 _~ Maneater Nelly Furtado_

The girls did a dance while lip-syncing the song and the crowd went wild, many guys who didn't know who the girls were or that they were all taken had hit on them and the girls had a bit of fun with it. A lot of the girls in the crowd became jealous and were nasty to them, but they just laughed it off because the ones who were nasty were nobody's in their circle.

"Ladies that was a nice little show" Finn purrs near them

"Why thank you Finny we had fun, even with the catty bitches," Rory says smiling

"Oh yes those catty bitches may have a shock soon, at least one of them was at the table flirting away," Finn says

"Oh well i think you boys should have some fun tonight also, maybe get those girls going and of course shock them after they get shut down, or after you banged one in the closet," Steph says

"Oh loves how i love you all letting me have my fun and then tearing the kitties apart," Finn says

"Oh ya we do it for you, but you know we couldn't be so mean as to leave you alone tonight so let us know when we can attack," Paris says

Not too long after the girl's little performance, the boys did their own small performance to bringing sexy baby buy Justin Timberlake. Many of the girls ate out of their palms, and Finn found the girl he was going to have fun with that night, she wasn't one of the catty girls, so he gave Paris, Rory, Steph and Honor the go-ahead to mess with them more.

The girls walked over to where the catty girls were and waited for the next song that the DJ was playing for them, The song was perfect for the catty girls since it described them perfectly.

 _Stupid girls_

 _Stupid girls_

 _Stupid girls_

 _Maybe if I act like that_

 _That guy will call me back_

 _Porno paparazzi girls_

 _I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

 _Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there_

 _Laughing loud, so all the little people stare_

 _Looking for a daddy, to pay for the champagne_

 _Droppin' names_

 _Stupid Girls ~Pink_

The catty girls that Paris, Rory, Steph and Honor just made fun of decided that they would go and try to cure their ego's with some cute rich guys and happened to find the guys on the dance floor and tried to gyrate on them. The guys were having none of it and went to the table, and the catty girls followed. Rory and the girls saw what was going on and waited a few minutes before they walked to the table.

"Hi, excuse me can we get through," Rory says sickeningly sweet and pushes her way through

"Hey you can't just do that" One girl whines

"Who says so the bar police?" Paris asks

"No we do, we were talking to them," Another girl says

"Well I don't think they were really interested in talking, if you can't see there is a theme to the costumes we are all wearing," Honor says as the girls all sit on their guy's lap

"What you think because you match that you own them?" a 3rd girl asks

"No this says that I own him," Rory says flashing their left hands showing their rings

"We're getting married in 5 days," Honor says from Collins lap

"We're getting married in February," Steph says

"I just own him I don't need a ring," Paris says

"I'm single and not interested now begon," Finn says

-‐-  
Costumes  
Logan & Rory - Jasmin and Aladdin  
Honor & Colin - Cinderella and prince Charming  
Paris & Robert - sexy pirate and Jack Sparrow  
Steph & Tristan - Housewife and Milk Man  
Finn - Mad Hatter


	26. Chapter 25 Holiday Away

**December 15th**

"Finally im done with finals, we can go away now" Rory squeal's happily

"Yes, we can finally leave. The bags are in the car you just need to change, and we can head off" Logan says

"You never did tell me where we are going" Rory whines

"I know I didn't," Logan says smiling

"Why won't you tell me," Rory asks

"I like to surprise you, and I know you love my surprises so just relax," Logan says

"I don't want a surprise I'm 6 months pregnant and need to plan details you know," Rory says

"Don't worry all details have been worked out, You mom packed a bag for anything you may need on the way and if you need anything there or on the way we can buy it?" Logan says smirking

"Evil man, Fine I will stop asking. You know I'm going to miss Christmas with family kind of, but I know next year will be a huge deal with the baby here" Rory whines

"Yes, this will be our last Christmas with just us, we should enjoy it because we won't have a quiet Christmas for 19 or more years," Logan says laughing

What Rory didn't know was Logan, and the Morgan's had arranged to have the whole top floor of a Morgan hotel booked for all of their family and friends to have Christmas with them. It was all planned that they would be alone till Monday when Finn, Robert, Paris, Honor, Colin, Steph and Tristan showed up, then on Friday the elders would fly in and meet up with the kids.

 **At The Airport**

"Logan we are at Van Nuys in California..." Rory says

"Yes we are, it's warmer than New Haven but not far away in case anything happens," Logan says

"Where are we staying," Rory asks

"One of the morgans hotels in Los Angeles, we still have to get on the helicopter to the hotel, no messing with traffic we need to get to dinner," Logan says

"Yes baby and I are kind of hungry" Rory says

Over the next 2 days, Logan and Rory spent their time between bed, the spa and eating at a new restaurant every meal, They talked about baby names, how many kids they wanted, how far apart they wanted kids and what they would like to happen over the next 5 years.

When Monday came around Logan made sure to have Rory out of the penthouse suite when their friends would be arriving.

When Rory and Logan got back to their suite, Rory was surprised to see their friends in their suits livingroom. They talked for about 15 minutes before the girls made Rory change so they could take her out shopping, they knew Logan had a few things planned, and she would need some fabulous clothing for the events of the next few days.

"is there anything specific we are shopping for?" Rory asks

"Yes you need a gown, a cocktail dress or two, some comfy clothing," Steph says

"What are we doing?" Rory asks

"We have a few places to show up, One being a holiday party for some family friends," Honor says

"Anyone, I know?" Rory asks

"You may know him, His sister-in-law and brother used to own the Independence Inn in Stars Hollow, His name is Bart. His sister-in-law is Mia bass" Honor says

"What, I didn't know Mia had family from California," Rory says

"He actually lives in New York with his son, but his mother is sick, so he decided to have his holiday party where his mom is," Steph says

"It will be nice to meet Mia's brother-in-law. Will his son be around?" Rory asks

"Yes he will be, he's not that much younger than us, he is turning 16 next month," Paris says

"How do you know when his birthday is?" Rory asks

"He goes to school with my cousin, and he's an infamous jerk at his school and in society," Paris says

"Im sure he will be a joy to meet," Rory says

A few hours later the girls had everything they needed plus some stuff for the guys. Over the next 5 days they went to the holiday party for Mr. Bass, and Rory met him and his son Chuck, she was shocked at the difference in attitude between Mia and the bass men, she as also assured that Mia's husband was nothing like his brother or nephew.

They also went to a charity tea for sick kids, A silent auction and Dinner fundraiser for a prep school in the area, A HPG newspaper holiday party and last but not least a red carpet premiere of a movie.

"The guy Milo Ventimiglia who played rocky balboa JR looks a lot like that guy Jess Mariano that was on a partial scholarship at Chilton, Luke the Diner owner in Stars Hollow's Nephew, do you remember him?" Rory asks

"Yes, it really did look a lot like him. I wonder if he is an actor now and that's his Hollywood name" Paris asks

"I wouldn't be surprised, last I heard he took off to California to meet his bio dad so maybe he's an actor now," Steph says

 **December 22nd, 2006**

When the elders got to the hotel they all checked into their suites and settled in and then headed to the restaurant downstairs for brunch, they were surprising Rory.

"I wonder why do we have a private room?" Rory asks

"Because we have a big group," Logan says smirking

"it's been the 9 of us all week, and we have just had a big table before," Rory says

"there are more people today," Christopher says

Rory looks up towards the door in shock seeing the elders all file in with Gigi

"Well hello everyone, I wasn't expecting any of you, but I guess a room for 30 was needed," Rory says

"I think so also, Merry Christmas and surprise. Logan thought it would be good to have a grand family Christmas this year before the new generation comes along" Elias says smiling

"It will surely be a grand Christmas with everyone here, Maybe we can start making this a tradition, well having all of our families together," Rory says happily

"That sounds like it could work, maybe alternate who host's every year," Frankford says

"Sounds great," Mitchum says

After brunch, everyone headed to the Morgan family suite that was decorated with a huge tree and had enough space for everyone to sit comfortably with room to spare.

Over the next few days, everyone spent time together, and they got last minute gifts for each other.

Rory got Logan a tie bar and cufflinks with "Huntzburger" engraved on them and a pair of cufflinks with umbrellas on them.

Logan got Rory a Cartier panther Ring, earrings and necklace set with emeralds, diamonds and onyx.

Paris got Robert a Burberry briefcase.

Robert got Paris a Hermes bag and clutch.

Colin got Honor a Birkin bag.

Finn got a One Time gift of "Using baby Huntz as girl bait."

Honor gave colin something he wasn't expecting.

"Colin, here's your present," Honor says looking a bit freaked out

"What is it why do you look so worried," Colin asks

"Well, it's not something I was expecting to happen. Please just open the box" Honor says

Colin opens the box to find a baby soother, looks under the lid and looks at Honor questioningly

"Honor..." Colin asks

"Your boys work... like super boys" Honor says smirking

Colin lifts the soother and see's the little note at the bottom of the box" thx for knocking me up."

"You mean... rally..." Colin asks smiling

"Ya honeymoon" Honor says

"Yout two," Colin says looking at Logan and Rory "That's apparently contagious and im so freaking happy," Colin says and Honor laughs

"Hey don't blame us, we took no part in it," Logan says

Everyone enjoyed spending their Christmas together and then spent the next few days enjoying their holiday until they all had to head back home, there was a big Huntzburger HPG charity new years ball they had to get ready for.

The wealthiest of the wealthy were invited to the Huntzburger New Years Charity Ball, Logan and Rory had decided that they would organize it, they invited Many high society members from Boston, New York, California and Connecticut, They also invited many celebrities. They decided to split the proceeds between the make-a-wish foundation and Habitat for Humanity. Logan and Rory personally handpicked 10 Reporters to do articles on the event, each Reporter was either nominated by the editor of their college paper, Editor of their paper/magazine or submitted by newly graduated hopeful Reporter's, with each nomination they had to write an article about something current and they had to be within a year post grad.

Yale, Harvard, Columbia, NYU, University of North Carolina and UCLA each had 1 picked nominee. Brown and Yale each had 1 post grad nominee each, There was 1 nominee from an online magazine and another from a small paper in Philly. These 10 candidates had the chance of being hired at an HPG owned Paper or magazine and also would possibly have their story on the event published In the new year's edition of an HPG paper.

1 - Andrea O'connell Current Yale Reporter

2 - Henry Allan Current Harvard Reporter

3 - Jacob Kane Current Columbia Reporter

4 - Josh Oliver Current NYU Reporter

5 - Mikala Lee Current NCU Reporter

6 - June Holiday Current UCLA Reporter

7 - Ali Landing From Brown

8 - Summer Moore From Yale

9 - Kyle Barnes From sunset gazette

10 - Kennedy sin From Philly News

It turns out that all 10 of the stories were so good that each Reporter was offered a job with HPG, the 6 students had a job waiting for them come graduation at several papers for them to choose from, the other 4 reporters were given a list of papers they could choose from.

Summer Moore and Andrea Miller both chose to work at the New York Daily. Logan and Rory decided to take them under their wings and make them their protégé's, Kyle Barnes decided he wanted to work at the Hartford Herold, Mitchum kept an eye on him and the others when visiting the papers they chose. Mitchum liked the way Logan and Rory came up with the idea and decided that they would do it yearly looking for the best talent around.

After New years Rory and Logan spent the next week finishing up what they could for the baby's arrival before they went to work full time, this also gave a week for the construction of the nursery between their offices to be completed and decorated to their taste.

They chose a black and white theme with gold accents, the room was in between Rory and logans offices, each one had a door that went into the nursery, and there was a door that went into the main area that locked automatically upon entry and exit and required a code to gain entry again. They decided to put 2 cribs in the room and a double sized bed if one of them needed a nap during the day.


	27. Chapter 26 Love Is In The Air

At the huntzberger new years eve ball Finn met a girl that caught his attention and kept it all night, she kept up with Finn in charm, sass and flirting. Much like Finn's family, hers moved to America when she was 10, Her mother and father moved their real estate business to Willmington North Carolina, and she was in her last year at Yale. The girl had no idea who Finn was until the end of the night and he had no idea that she was the reporter from the yale daily news that was writing a story on the Ball for a chance to work for one of HPG's papers until the end of the night when they shared names and numbers.

Finn didn't call her until 2 days after the party when he had read the article she wrote about the party, He had been worried that she would write about something that he should not have talked to a stranger about nevermind a reporter.

"Hello is Andrea there?" Finn asks

"This is Andrea, may I ask whos speaking?" Andrea says

"Yes love it is Finn from the new year's party," Finn says

"Hello, Finn from the news years party," Andrea says snickering

"I just wanted to call and say hello and tell you I read your article and it was great," Finn says

"Thank you, I had a lot of fun at the party and writing it, I got a job offer from Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger for when I have graduated," Andrea says

"Logan and Rory told me they offered you a position and you decided to come to the New York Daily," Finn says

"Yes, I always wanted to live in New York, and I met a few interesting people from new york recently," Andrea says

"Hopefully I was one of those interesting people," Finn says flirting

"I think you maybe have been," Andrea says

"On that note, I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out with me some time and get to know each other better," Finn asks

"I would love too," Andrea says

"Are you free Friday night say around 8pm?" Finn asks

"Yes, pick me up Bradford hall room 5," Andrea says

"I will see you Friday at 8pm," Finn says before hanging up

Over the next few days, the gang all met up, and Finn gushed about his upcoming date with Andrea. Rory and Logan had thought Finn seemed very smitten with a girl he had just met and only spent a few hours with at a party she was covering for a paper they owned, He didn't even act as he did with the girls he planned on humping and dumping he seemed 100% genuine in his intentions. The fact Finn knew so much about her already was a bit of a shock, he never paid that much attention to girls who he wasn't just friends with.

 ** **January 5th, 2007****

 ** **Andreas dorm room****

"Finn would you like to come in for a nightcap or something," Andrea asks

"Andrea, I don't think that would be a good idea I want to do things right with you, I want to take things slow," Finn says

"Oh, Ok no problem, I just thought... Nevermind" Andrea says

"Kitten, I really do like you. I have a question for you" Finn says

"I like you too, What would you like to know?" Andrea asks

"Would you like to be my one and only girl?" Finn asks

"Really? I didn't think you did relationships" Andrea says

"I don't normally, but like I said I want to do things right with you. I want to be your man and you to be my girl" Finn says smiling

"Yes, I would love to be your girl," Andrea says, and Finn Kisses her to seal their relationship status

 ** **May 2007****

In the beginning of May, before Andrea graduated from Yale, she started looking for a place in New York and was having problems finding an affordable home.

"Love, Don't worry about looking for a place you already have one," Finn says smiling

"What? No, I don't" Andrea says

"You could always move in with me, I would love it if you would. If you wanted you could have your own room or you could share mine whatever your more comfortable with" Finn says

"You don't need to feel like you have to offer just because im finding it hard to get a place," Andrea says

"Im offering because I would honestly love it if you would move in with me we have been together for 5 months now, and I am falling deeply in love with you," Finn says

"In that case, I would love to live with you, Finn. Imm falling in love with you also" Andrea says

 ** **June 17th, 2007****

Finn and Andrea have been exclusively dating since their first date when at the end of the night, They had been getting to know each other very well, but still hadn't had sex, They had spent the night together doing other things but never got to the point of sex.

Tonight the gang was all hanging out and learning more about each other, The topic of fathers came up seeing as it was fathers day.

"Robert Why don't you ever talk about your dad?" Andrea asks

"I never met my dad; he died before my mom even knew she was pregnant with me," Robert says

"Oh, that's so sad. How did he die?" Andrea asks

"Accidental overdose on pain medication after a car accident," Robert says

"Oh, shit. Were your parents married?" Andrea asks

"Ya they were married, They loved each other very much from what everyone tells me. My mom never did recover from him dying. My mom loved my dad so much that she raised his ex-lovers twins when their mother had committed suicide shortly after they were born. She did get married to Colin's dad when we were 8 but it only last 2 1/2 years " Robert says

"Wow, now that's the kind of love that is very very rare. Why didn't the marriage between your mom and Colin's last?" Andrea says

"My dad never did love anyone as much as he loved my mom and so he got bored easy" Colin says

"Even more rare in society these days, a lot of marriages are for business, not love, but I do wish I would have been able to see my mom truly in love before she passed away," Robert says

"Well now shes with your dad and im sure they are happy together now," Andrea says

"I know they are, I think that's why my mom stopped fighting she knew it was time to go to be with my dad," Robert says

"So Colin, why don't you spend much time with your dad?" Andrea asks

"After my mom died he turned into a womanizer until he married Roberts mom when he tried to be a one-woman kind of man, but he got bored, and since then he's been married a total of 6 times, I didn't even know this one's name but she isn't much older then me" Colin says

"Oh well I can understand why you don't see him then," Andrea says

Andrea got all settled into Finn's Apartment, They set up a room for her stuff in it, so if she felt like it, she could sleep in her own room, but she always slept in Finn's room. When he found out that she was a victim of rape when she was 18 right before she was graduating from high school. He understood more about why she had decided to have her own room just in case. She had told him that ever since she was raped, she had only Kissed guys until she met him because she was scared it would happen again, but she realized when Finn didn't take her up on their first date to come into her suite he was a true gentleman. She really was willing to sleep with him that night because she thought that's all he wanted, and she felt like she could trust him to stop if she asked him too. Andrea had told the girls about her rape a few months into her relationship with Finn. The girls all understood how she could feel at ease with Finn as they all told her even if he had of tried to push her into something they would have caused bodily harm nevermind what they guys would do even not knowing what she had been through. The girls all kept what Andrea had said that night to themselves as they all knew it wasn't their place to tell anyone.

When Andrea had been introduced to the whole group, she had been leery of saying much in front of Rory and Logan because they would be her boss' when she graduated, but she quickly learned that unless it affected her job performance, they kept social lives separate from work life. Many of the articles that Andrea had done recently had been travel articles, she had been travelling with Finn to check on some of the Morgan hotels and check out possible new locations, While he worked, she explored the areas for things to do on a budget and must do things in the area. Andrea loved having the freedom to travel with Finn when she felt like it. At the end of June, Andria had been given her own Colum that was published 3 times a week, One day was about her travels, another day was about her opinions and the 3rd day was an advice column called Dear Andrea.

 ** **December 24th, 2007****

Over that past few months Finn fell hard in love With Andrea, Sor hard to be exact he couldn't picture himself without her for the rest of his life, so he got the guys together and got them to help him with his plan, He had already got the ring. Once Finn and the guys got Steph, Paris, Rory and Honor involved and everything set up Finn was on his way to meet up with Andrea. He decided that he was going to take her to the ice rink in New Haven that they went to on their first date.

When Finn got to where he was going to propose, he stopped and grabbed both of her hands and stood in front of her.

"Kitten this has been the most amazing 11 1/2 months of my life, and I can't see myself with anyone else but you, I have a question for you, and it's a big one," Finn says, and she just nods her head for him to ask her

"Andrea Dawn O'Connell, will you do me the Honor of being my wife and giving me little Irish Aussie babies?" Finn asks kneeling on one knee in front of her showing her the most fantastic ring she had ever seen it was a 4ct oval cut solitaire with smaller diamonds all around the setting and around half the band.

"Yes, yes, of course," Andrea says with tears in her eyes"Now I have another big question, Will you marry me tonight, right here?" Finn asks

"What do you mean?" Andrea asks

"All our family and friends are waiting around here for word, We can get married tonight right here at the ice rink if your ready" Finn says

"In Omnia Paratus," Andrea says

Finn got on his phone and made a call, and within 30 minutes their wedding site was all set up, and everyone was there to witness them getting married. The next day they did the big crazy family and friends Christmas day, and that night they took the Morgan family jet off to Australia for their 2-week long honeymoon.

The Huntsberger's had their big new years ball again this year. They did the same thing they did last year looking for the latest reporting talent around, this year they knew it would be even bigger then it was last with the success of the 10 people picked last year so they made a ruling that only 1 person from each school or publication could be nominated. Mitchum Elias and Honor all helped go through all the applications to find the top 10 reporters. They chose to start the Huntzberger Collage foundation for high school students who had a GPA of 4.0 but couldn't afford college.


	28. Chapter 27 Babies Galore

Andrea and Finn had a great time in Australia, She got to meet all of Finn's siblings, and extended Family and Finn took her to all of his favourite places, He took her surfing, to the symphony, shopping, horseback riding and even atv'ing. Once Finn and Andrea were back from their extended honeymoon, instead of the 2 weeks they planned they took an extra 2 weeks. The groups were discussing last-minute preparations for the wedding of Steph and Tristan and then their plans for Valentine's day, they had planned to have lunch with all for all of them to get together before Tristan and Steph left for their honeymoon and left the night open for whatever the couples had planned for themselves. **  
**

**February 10th, 2007**

The wedding went off without a hitch, Andrea was even made one of the bridesmaids, it just so happened that Steph made sure to have an extra dress made in case something happened to one of the bride's maids dresses so all that had to be done was having it made to fit Andrea perfectly. Of course, Andrea was honoured to become a bridesmaid for one of the most anticipated weddings of the year. Steph and Tristan went to Hawaii for 2 weeks on their honeymoon. Paris and Robert had a romantic 3 day trip to Paris, France. Logan and Rory had a romantic evening at the empire state building that he bought out to have dinner at. Colin and Honor Had a romantic night in a hotel filled with non-alcoholic Champagne, strawberry and movies among other activities. Finn and Andrea spent a few days in L.A. shopping and checking on a newly acquired hotel, Most of the time they didn't leave the hotel.

For Logans birthday Rory took him to a burlesque club and gave him a private dance big bell and all.

 **March 17th, 2007**

Today was St. Patricks day, and as usual, the old LDB group got together for their annual St Patrick's day party in new york. It was also Rory and Logan's baby's due date, but the doctor had told them days earlier it didn't look like the baby would be here for another week at least, so they planned on attending the party. The dress was casual and anything green, Logan bought Rory a cute green shirt and himself a matching one.

Finn and Andrea meet up with the group in their usual booth at the pub they rented out, and Andrea takes off her light coat to reveal her shirt to Finn and then everyone else.

"Uhhh Kitten is this your way of telling me something?" Finn asks"Maybe," Andrea says"Really... This is great" Finn says smiling wide"What are you two talking about?' Rory asks

Andrea Turns around and shows everyone her shirt with a broad smile"Are you really... OMG THAT'S AMAZING" Logan says"Yes I am, I just found out today and thought I would surprise everyone, Im 9 weeks," Andrea says

Congratulations rang through the group and Colin decided it needed to announce it to everyone and got up on the bar."Excuse me, everyone I have a big announcement to make, another future LDB member is coming in about 30 or so weeks, Congratulations Finn and Andrea, Slippery nipples for everyone who can and a jug of virgin margaritas for the mommas to be," Colin says

Rory, Andrea, Paris, Honor and Steph all got virgin margaritas

"Steph, Paris... Is there something your not telling us or is this your way of telling us?" Rory asks

"I have an early class, so that's all I have to tell," Paris says

"And you Steph, any news?" Paris asks

"Not yet but there are no barriers," Steph says smirking

"so your trying? Is that why Colin is so happy for Finn and Andrea?" Honor asks

"We aren't trying, but we aren't not trying," Steph says

"So we are starting the new generation of LDB, they will be the eldest ones so far," Rory says

About an hour after everyone made it to the bar, Rory's back started bothering her and Loggan was rubbing it.

"Ror, do you wanna head home to bed?" Logan asks

"No im good, we can stay a bit I don't want to ruin what could be our last party for a while," Rory says

"It wouldn't be ruining it at all" Logan says

"I just want to stay out a bit an enjoy the night for a bit longer," Rory says

"Ok but the minute the pain gets worse we are going home," Logan says

"Fine" Rory says

About an hour later, Rory and honor got up to use the bathroom."Ouch... ouch ouch" Rory whines

"What's wrong?" Honor asks

"My back pains just got really really bad," Rory says

"Rory that could be labour pains," Honor says

"No it's just a backache I think when we get back to the table im going to ask Logan to take me home," Rory says

"Might be a good idea to go and rest" Honor says

Once Rory got up to wash her hands, she felt something funny.

"Umm honor I think I just peed myself," Rory says

"What do you mean you peed yourself you just went pee in the toilet," Honor says

"Well I don't know, but there's a puddle under, and I felt a big gush," Rory says

"Rory you water broke... Oh shit your water broke, we need to get you to the hospital fast" Honor says

"Ahhhhh, crap ouch I think your right let's go," Rory says in pain

Honor and Rory make it to the table and find Logan.

"Logan we gotta get Rory to the hospital," Honor says

"Why is she ok?" Logan asks

"You're going to be a dad," Honor says

"I know im going to be a dad soon the doctor said not for at least a week," Logan says

"Well this baby has a mind of her own and is coming on her due date lets go" Honor yells

"Oh crap, let's go you drive please," Logan says

"No duh, COLIN WE HAVE TO GET GOING NOW!" Honor yells

"Why what's wrong?" colin ask

"We are about to be aunt and uncle, Rory's water broke you drive I will help Rory and Logan," Honor says

As the guys got Rory to the car Honor told everyone else they are heading out to the hospital and she would call them with any news.

About a half hour, after they left the pub, Rory was happily in a hospital room being checked out by her doctor.

"Rory, it seems this little girl is determined to come tonight, your water did break, and you're already close to 7cm so now is the time to decide if you want pain management," the dr says

"YES, epidural now please," Rory says

"I will get the anesthesiologist up asap, and then I will come to check on you right after," The dr says

10 min later the anesthesiologist came and gone, and the dr now was checking Rory

"How are you feeling now?" The Dr asks

"Im feeling much better only a bit of pressure now and then," Rory says

"Those would be contractions, now if you feel the urge to use the bathroom that means your almost ready to push so I will need to know but as of right now your 8cm so it may not be much longer," The dr says

After the dr left Rory and Logan told honor and colin to notify everyone that the baby would be here soon and if they wanted they could start heading over, but just the immediate "Family" for now and everyone else could wait till the welcome baby hunts party.

 **11:45 pm**

Logan left the delivery room to tell everyone they could come into the room now. Once everyone was in there, they started asking details

"Ok quiet now we will give all the details now," Logan says

"I would like you all to meet Lorelai Ivy Gilmore - Huntzburger IV burn at 11:30 pm March 17th 7lbs 13oz 22" long" Rory says

"You followed tradition, im so happy another Lorelai. But what should we call her?" Lorelai asks

"Ivy will be what she is called," Logan says

"That's cute how you gave her her number as a middle name, and I love the weight, her birthday backwards," Steph says

"We didn't realize that about her birth weight, but that is cool as for the name we just liked ivy as a middle name it's just a coincidence shes the 4th Lorelai," Rory says

Rory Logan and Baby Ivy were able to leave the hospital the next evening, and a party was planned for that Saturday for everyone else to meet the baby.

 **March 24th**

Today was the welcome to the world Baby Huntzburger party. The only people who were invited were close family and friends, No business associates until Ivy was a bit older. The party went Amazing, and Ivy was loved by everyone, one significant condition that some people were disgruntled about was that the only Family could Hold baby Ivy and they considered the gang family as they were Aunts and Uncles to Ivy.

 **July 4th, 2007**

Rory, Logan, Honor, Colin, Paris, Robert, Steph, Tristan, Finn and Andrea were all in new york watching the Macy 4th of July fireworks.

"This baby is kicking up a storm inside me, I think I may end up black and blue inside," Honor says

"I have a feeling baby is just angry it can't sleep," Colin says

"I wouldn't doubt it, If it weren't for those kids headphones Ivy would be freaking out more too," Logan says

A half hour after the fireworks finished, Honor started feeling stronger pains in her stomach and started to worry.

"Rory, I think I want to go to the hospital something just doesn't feel right" Honor says

"Let me get Colin, and we can head out," Rory says

"No don't tell Colin anything just tell him we are going for a drive to get Ivy to sleep and tell Logan we are going to get me checked out but not to tell anyone until we hear anything," Honor says

"Are you sure?, I think Colin will want to know?" Rory says

"I don't want to freak him out it's going to be bad enough when I actually go into labour and im not due for a few weeks I don't need him freaking at every little pain I could have," Honor says

"Alright, I will tell Logan and Get Ivy ready then we will head out, call your dr and have him meet us at the hospital," Rory says

"Texting him now," Honor says

Rory went and told Logan what was going on and told Colin they were going for a drive, Logan was hesitant not to let Colin knew but understood Honors worry because Colin had been so protective of honor and the baby since the beginning of her pregnancy.

 **At The Hospital**

"It's a good thing you got someone else to drive you and that you came in now," Dr. Mark says

"Why is what's going on?" Honor asks

"You have gone into labour, now we are going to try and stop it since your water hasn't broken, but you will be on strict bedrest until this baby comes," Dr. Mark says

"How strict is strict?" Rory asks

"She won't be able to get out of bed to do anything but use the bathroom and have a quick 10-minute shower once a day," Dr. Mark says

"Should I call my husband in just in case stopping labour doesn't work?" Honor asks

"Yes you should call him and have him here, but I am also going to give you a shot to help the baby's lungs develop better if he or she wants to come no matter what," Dr. Mark says

Rory called Logan and got him to bring Colin to the hospital without telling him anything, and of course, Colin kept asking a million questions and asked why they were at the hospital. Once they got to the room colin ran straight to Honors side freaking out.

"Honor what happened is the baby ok?" Colin asks

"We are ok, I just went into labour, and they are trying to stop it, but im officially on bedrest until the baby comes," Honor says

"Why didn't you tell anyone what was going on?" Colin asks

"I didn't know what was going on I just felt a little off and asked Rory to bring me here to be checked, and we didn't tell you because I didn't want you worrying if it was nothing," Honor says

"I guess Rory told Logan and that's why he wouldn't say anything on the way here so I couldn't be freaking out possibly become a new patient at the hospital?" Colin asks

"Oh you know us so well," Logan says

 **July 5th, 2007 12:15 am**

 **Hospital waiting room**

Colin comes out of the waiting room to let all their friends know they can come to visit the new Family. Rory was the first one in the room to see honor and the new baby.

"So before you walk any further Colin and I have a surprise," Honor says"What is it we know he is here," Logan says

"Well that's the thing, He turned out to be a she," Colin says

"Well that's something," Steph says

"Apparently it can happen if little girl parts are a bit bigger then usual, but she is perfectly normal now," Andrea says

"Wha... How do you know?" Tristan asks

"My birth mom was an OB/GYN, and in high school, I did a paper on how accurate ultrasounds are about the sex of a child. They are pretty accurate, but there is the time they are wrong due to various reasons another being that they checked the gender too soon" Andrea says

"I would love to read the paper it seems like it could be an educational read," Logan says

"I think we may all be interested in reading your paper. It seems not only educational but like it could be a good read for those of us who are parents or are planning on having children" Tristan says

"Something you want to tell us, Tristan? Steph?" Colin asks

"No news on the front as of now maybe one day," Steph says

"Ok back to My daughter," Honor says laughing

"Speaking of which where is she?" Steph asks

"She is in the NICU for now, so let's head to the window to see her," Honor says sitting in a wheelchair

The group all walked and wheeled to the window of the NICU to see Ariel."Ok I do need the details of my niece," Rory says

Before Honor, and Colin go into the room and hold up Ariel and a sign that says "We would like you all to meet Ariel Elise McCrea, Born at 11:56 pm July 4th 5lbs 7oz 18" long."

Everyone awed at how tiny Ariel was and noticed she had light red hair when honor took her little hat off for a second.

"I think I know why she got named Ariel, beautiful red hair," Finn says

"Just remember she's your niece and what you were like with redheads..." Tristan says

"Oh god she and Ivy are going to be locked in a tower till they are in college and then we will lock them in an all-girls part of yale, I think we can afford to make an all-girls area," Finn says

"I think that's a little extreme Finn, but I would like the girls to know what boys can be like and hopefully chose to stay away from the playboys and who said they will go to Yale for sure? Maybe they will want to go to another Ivy league school" Rory says

"Nope, Yale is the only way they are legacies," Logan says laughing

Honor and Elise had to stay at the hospital for a while to make sure that Elise was doing alright since she was born so early, Honor was released after 4 days, but Elise was kept in for 7 days total to make sure she was healthy, and her lungs were developed enough.


	29. Chapter 28 Babies and Baby shower's

**October 2007**

Finn had enlisted the help of their friends to get the baby's nursery done, Andrea had procrastinated about getting it done because she would change her mind on the4 colour scheme and theme. Finn decided he was going to surprise Andrea, so he made sure to have the door locked all the time, the guys painted the room when Andrea was gone.

Rory found something she found cute because of something someone had said to her at her baby shower and Finn and Andrea decided not to find out the baby gender until birth, yes it almost killed Finn with curiosity, but Andrea assured him it would be more special.

A few days before Andrea was due, she got to see the room finally. She loved the room and laughed when she saw the main colour of focus remembering what was said at Rory's baby shower.

"It's so cute, I love it. It's perfect for either sex, but you know some people say Green is the new pink so this may just be too girly if we have a boy" Andrea says teasing kitten don't do that to me its not funny, Green is a nice neutral , and the baby will love all the little froggies" Finn says

"I Know the baby will love it all, It's nice and calming also not too bright or too dark," Andrea says

"We are all glad you like it, Rory and the girls helped and put a lot of work into the things they know you will need for this little one from their experience," Finn says

"I will have to thank them all for their help," Andrea says

October 19th came and went with no signs of Andrea having the baby, and she was getting tired of being pregnant, but she and Finn had a lot of fun trying to put her into labour until the night before Halloween. Andrea and Finn were sound asleep until all of a sudden Andrea let out a howl and grabbed her stomach.

"Finn, baby ouuuuuuuch, wake up" Andrea cries

"What's wrong Kitten is it the baby," Finn asks

"I think so, my stomach is hard and ouuuuch it hurts really bad... Cant... Moveeee..." Andrea says between breaths

Finn tried to turn on the lights to find that the power was out

"Oh bloody hell, the powers out and it looks like it's citywide," Finn says looking out their bedroom window

"I think im going to need to get to the hospital and I don't think I will make it down 8 floors of stairs," Andrea says

"I'm calling 911 they will know what to do," Finn says

"im calling Rory and Logan and see if she can come over," Andrea says

Im sure she will she has done this, and she can hopefully help deliver the baby if needed" Finn says

"Oh and logan would have to come to keep you calm too. It's a good thing they live upstairs from us" Andrea says

When Finn called 911, they had said they would get there as fast as they could, but due to the blackout, it could take some time. Thankfully Andrea got Rory on the phone, and it happened Lorelai was spending the night so both her and Logan could come downstairs to help out.

"I just remembered on the 5th floor there's an ER doctor maybe he is home," Rory says

"Do you remember what suite?" Logan asks

"Finn do you have the building registry?" Rory asks

"I'll go get it," Finn says running to the kitchen and bringing it to Rory

"He's in suite 5E," Rory says

"I will go see if he is home and can help or at least take a look at Andrea," Logan says before running down the 3 floors of stairs

10 minutes later, Logan came into the apartment with the dr on his keels with his medical bag.

"Dr. Martin nice to see you under happier circumstances," Rory says

"Alright, miss Morgan lets check you out. Are you able to lay on your back?" Dr. Martin asks

"Yes, Finn give me a hand," Andrea says

Andrea manoeuvres herself onto her back while Finn and Rory each take a side of her and Logan moves further towards her head, so he doesn't see anything.

"Well Mrs. Morgan unless the paramedics get here fast it appears I will be delivering your baby right here," Dr. Martin says

"Do you think I could have a water birth I have heard it hurts less than a normal birth" Andrea asks

"If you have a tub big enough and space then yes but we should get it ready now," Dr. Martin says

Logan shows Dr. Martin the tub, and he agrees there is enough space to have the baby in there, so they get it ready.

When the tub was ready, Finn lifted Andrea into the tub with her sports bra on and placed a towel over her lap under the water, so Logan didn't feel weird being in the room.

5 minutes after Andrea got into the tub, her water finally broke, and she was 8cm along. 10 minutes after her water broke, she delivered a big healthy baby.

August "Auggie" Logan Morgan Born October 31st 6:56 am 9lbs 13oz 23" long home birth

The paramedics showed up at 7:45 am and transported Andrea and baby Auggie to Mount Sinai hospital to be checked out. They were released 4 hours after admittance since they were both in perfect health due to having a Dr deliver Auggie.

 **November 22nd, 2007**

Rory and Steph through Andrea, Finn and Little Auggie a baby shower/welcome to the world party. All of Finn's family committed to coming to new york along with Andreas family so they could meet little Auggie.

Everyone at the baby shower fell in love with Auggie, and after the shower, it was Daddy's time to show off his daddy skills he had learnt in the past few months practicing with Auggie and his goddaughter Ivy.

Rory, Honor and Andrea got together for weekly "Playdates" with Ivy, Ariel and Auggie and talked about who they thought would be next to have a baby and when Robert would finally ask Paris to marry him knowing he had the ring picked out already.

 **February 13th, 2008**

Rory woke up early this morning to get Ivy and herself ready for Logan's big surprise birthday present. Rory knew Logan was going to love his gift and it was going to blow his mind because it had been something they had talked about in the past.

After Rory and Ivy were dressed, they entered the bedroom, Rory sat on the bed, and Ivy started jumping on the bed squealing "Daddy."

"Good morning baby girl," Logan says in a sleepy voice

"appy birfday daddy" Ivy says kissing him on the cheek

"What are you wearing baby?" Logan asks

"ew shert" Ivy says, and Logan takes a look at Rory

"Got something to tell me ace?" Logan asks smirking

"Maybe," Rory says smiling showing off her shirt

"Here open this" Rory says handing him a pill looking wrapped gift

"OMG, when... How long...This is amazing. Im wearing this today" Logan says about the pregnancy and the shirt she gave him

"New Year's, 3 days ago, Im glad your happy and DUH... That's the point" Rory says

"So you would be what like 7 weeks?" Logan asks

"8 weeks 1 day to be exact" Rory says smiling

"So your due in September" Logan says

"Yup, a bit sooner than planned but they will be about 18 months apart," Rory says

"People are going to know you're a nymph," Logan says laughing

"More like people are going to know you are," Rory says

"Hey hey, we both are how about that," Logan says

"Oh ya having a baby didn't slow us down at all, im sure my mom is surprised we did have one right after Ivy," Rory says

"I know my dad is, he knows what we were like pre Ivy," Logan says

"Oh geez... I didn't need to know he knows" Rory says

"Oh please, your mom knows too, im sure your dad would like to think you still had your V card till Ivy was conceived," Logan says

"No, he knows better we got married years before she came along, he's just happy I was able to graduate yale before I had Ivy," Rory says

"it did make life a lot easier, and I didn't end up killed by your mom," Logan says laughing

"Oh I have a feeling she will kill you now, she isn't ready to have another grandbaby," Rory says snickering

"I hope your kidding on the killing" Logan says

"Nope, she told me at Christmas she thought I was going to tell her I was pregnant. When I told her no, and we didn't plan on having another baby till Ivy was around 2 and she said good because she wasn't ready to be a grandma of 2" Rory says

"Oh god... How did this happen" Logan says holding his head in his hands

"Too much alcohol caused us to forgo protection maybe," Rory says

"That or it broke," Logan says

"Eh don't worry about it I think mom will just be happy to have a new baby to fuss over," Rory says

"I hope she doesn't get mad," Logan says

"No, I don't think she will. It's our family, it would be different if we were teenagers or still in school having our second baby" Rory says

"True, we are adults and the co -COO'S of HPG," Logan says

 **Lunch with the Hayden/Gilmore/ Huntzbergers**

"Happy birthday Logan," Richard says with a clap on the back

"Happy birthday son," Mitchum says

"Happy birthday" The rest chant at the same time

"Thank you all," Logan says

"Hello Dear, Your glowing" Emily says

"Yes you absolutely are," Francine says

"How has your birthday been so far logan," Christopher asks

"Good Ivy and Rory gave me the best birthday present," Logan says smiling

"Has ivy been keeping you busy lately?" Lorelai asks

"Not as busy as you may think," Logan says smirking as he takes off Ivy's jacket and places her in a high chair and helps Rory take her coat off, and his own and the two of them turn to look at the family

"Oh my... No wonder your glowing" Elias says

"Surprise... It wasn't expected, we hadn't even planned on trying for another 4 or 5 months" Rory says

"I thought you had just done something dirty when Ivy was napping," Lorelai says

"Lorelai..." Emily gasps

"Oh relax mom they are young, and they seem to know how to do that on their own" Lorelai says

"It's not proper to talk about things like that" Emily says

"Oh Emily relax, she was just having a bit of fun at their expense, we both know they are young can't keep their hands off each other" Emma says

"Ya mom, you should remember what it's like to be young and married," Lorelai says

"I do remember, and you made it very hard to have any personal relations due to insisting on being in our bed," Emily says with a raised brow

"Oh eww mom, I don't need to know that" Lorelai whines

"Well don't talk about my grandchild like that, I don't want to know about it either," Emily says

"Touche," Lorelai says

"Thank you, Now logan we have a little something for you," Richard says

"As do we," Francine says

"Us too," Lorelai says as they all start passing the presents.

Emily and Richard gave Logan a beautifully carved Humidor.

Strobe and Francine gave him a box of his favourite cigar's.

Lorelai and Christopher gave him a bottle(from the case) of Mcallen scotch

"Thank you all very much they are perfect, I will have to hold onto the cigars until this little one born," Logan says putting his hand on Rory's little belly

"When is the little one due?" Emily asks

"September about, I still have to see the doctor for exact timing," Rory says

"How far along do you think," Francine asks

"About 8 weeks, it's the only time I don't know how careful we were with all the booze flowing on new years," Rory says shyly

"So about September, Oh that's perfect spacing to have children," Francine says

"We were thinking closer to 2 years apart, but we will be good I may just need to cut back on work a little bit," Rory says

"You're going to continue to work after you have another baby?" Shira asks

"Yes Shira, I do plan on working after the baby is born, we do have a nursery between our offices, and I will be able to care for both children from there for a while, and if I need to we can hire a part-time nanny," Rory says

"Oh, well I think you should hire a nanny now, it will be hard keeping up with your social responsibility while working and raising one child and being pregnant again," Shira says

"Mother Rory and I employ a Party Planner, and we both have assistants to help us keep our social engagements straight along with our work responsibilities," Logan says

"Their assistants really are amazing with keeping their schedules organized, and the party planner is Stephanie Vanderbilt - Dugrey, She really is amazing at her job, and she owns her own party planning company she has helped me many times while she was at Yale," Francine says

"Oh, that's good for her, Im glad Tristan can handle her having a career, im sure when they have children, she will stop working," Shira says

"Shira enough, if you keep harping on the same old issue you have you may just have to work to be able to keep up with your lifestyle when I put you on a very tight budget," Mitchum says smirking at the table


	30. Chapter 29 New Years New Titles

**February 14th, 2008**

The group decided this year they would go to the annual Cupid's Arrow party that Hayden and Associates were throwing this year. The whole gang decided to get ready at the Hayden estate. Logan and Rory had it planned that she would answer the door holding Ivy and hand her to whatever uncle was at the door while Ivy wore her promotion shirt, Rory and Logan wore their valentines day shirt's announcing the expected baby.

 **4:00pm Hayden estate**

*Ding dong* Rory answers the door

"Hello Finn, Andrea and little Auggie" Rory says handing Ivy to Finn who's arms were out to give her uncle Finn a hug

"Evening" Finn says

"Hey," Andrea says

"Well, little Love, what are you wearing?" Finn asks reading the shirt as Andrea sees what Rory's says and Andrea's eyes get wide and her jaw drops

"Wait... what, Promoted to big sister... Love you let him do it to you again" Finn says laughing

"Yup, it was a shock to us both, we weren't even trying yet," Rory says

 **5 min pass**

*Ding dong* Rory answers the door

"Hello Colin, Honor and of course princess Ariel," Rory says Hugging Honor and passing Ivy over to colin to see the shirt

"Hi. Oh god, not again" Colin says

"What, again?" Honor asks, and Rory points to her shirt

"Oh dear lord do you ever give it a rest," Honor asks laughing

"Yes, this was a surprise," Rory says

 **2 min Pass**

*Ding dong* Rory answers the door

"Hey Tristan, Steph," Rory says as Ivy runs up to Tristan

"Hello, OMG YES" Steph squeals

"What, Oh well this time you guys can do it together" Tristan as snickering

"Umm, what?" Rory asks looking confused

"We can be pregnant together" Steph whispers

"OMG that's great, I was scared to tell you the most," Rory says

 **10 min pass**

*Ding dong* Rory answers the door

"Hey Paris, Robert" Rory says

"Are you going to ask us in?" Paris asks

"Would you like to come in Paris?" Rory asks

"Better" Paris says sternly

"Paris calm down," Robert says

"Now that we are... Wait what" Paris says looking at Rory's shirt

"Yup... It's true Surprise" Rory says

"Oh your not the only one with a surprise," Paris says

"What do you mean?" Rory asks

"Hold on till everyone is together," Robert says

"Livingroom" Rory says walking to the living room and sitting down right away

"Now that everyone is here..." Paris says smiling and lifting her left hand and showing the major bling

"Finally," The guys say in chorus

"Congrats Paris" The girls all coo

"What do you mean finally?" Paris asks the guys

"He's had the ring forever he just needed to grow the balls to ask," Logan says

"Oh I figured he had the ring and was going to ask soon, at least I was hoping he was going to propose soon or I was going to have to do it myself," Paris says smirking

The Hayden's and the group ate a small dinner, and by 5:00pm they were all in their assigned rooms getting ready for the ball, including the babies.

The party was amazing, and Paris got to show all of society she was finally engaged, some people thought she would die unmarried others thought Robert would have cheated on her rather than propose so she felt she should rub it in some snotty people's faces. Ivey, Auggie and Ariel were, of course, the hit of the party in their little outfit's, most other kids just had a plain little dress or a pair of slacks and a red top.

All the family's had a great time showing off their kids and grandkids except for of course Paris' absentee parents, but she was much happier without them she liked her surrogate family much better.

 **February 15th**

Rory and Logan had gotten Andrea and Finn to watch Ivy so they could go to her doctor's appointment and check on the baby.

"Rory Huntzberger" The nurse calls

"That's us," Rory says getting up and walking to the nurse holding logans hand

"I need to take your weight, blood pressure then I need a sample," the nurse says

"Ok," Rory says and does as she's told before being taken back to a room

"The doctor will be with you shortly," The nurse says

"I cant wait to see and hear the baby," Logan says

"I just want to make sure everything is going smoothly," Rory says

"Im sure everything is fine the last time you drank was new years so as long as you weren't pregnant before then, you havent drank in the pregnancy," Logan says

"Oh I know im fine and I know Im not further along then I think, for all I know im not as far along as we thought," Rory says

*Knock knock*

"Hello, Dr. Mark," Rory says

"Nice to see you both again. What are you here for today?" Dr. Mark asks

"To confirm Im 8 weeks pregnant," Rory says laughing

"Ok, I guess you know about when conception was," Dr mark asks

"Ya it's the only time we could have let our guards down," Logan says

"Alright, let's take a look," Dr mark says getting Rory to lay down and exposed her stomach

Dr. Marks eyebrows rose as he was looking at everything and he smirked

"Well everything is alright, would you like to see what I found?" Dr mark asks

"Yes, can we hear the babies heartbeat also?" Logan asks

"Of course" Dr mark says turning the sound on and turning the monitor

"Why does it have 2 black spots?" Rory asks

"Well that would be one for each baby" Dr mark says

"You mean twins?" Logan asks smiling

"Yes you're having twins," Dr mark says

"Wow, when we do it we do it good..." Rory says

"Yes... 3 kids in 18 months... Oh god" Rory says

"How many pictures would you like?" dr mark asks

"10 please," Rory says

"Ya, double surprise. We planned to have kids 2 years apart and now... Oh baby" Logan says

"You can say that again, oh babies," Rory says laughing

"What's funny," Logan asks

"We really did good this time, my moms going to cry, your moms going to expect me to stop working," Rory says

"My mom can expect all she wants it doesn't mean it's going to happen, and if needed you can work from home, we can hire a nanny to help out anything you desire babe," Logan says

"I know, I may take more time off work after having them though, and we will for sure need a nanny with 3 kids 18 months and under," Rory says

"That's all fine, we will figure it out as time goes," Logans says smiling

"My mom is going to freak," Rory says

"I think she will be happy for us, she may even try to move in with us for a while after they are born," Logan says laughing

"Oh god, I don't think we would ever see Ivy until they are born and I think the only time she would let me near the babies is to feed them," Rory says

"She wouldn't be that bad," Logan says

"She always wanted twins so she may just leave Ivy be until im feeding the twins," Rory says

"Possibly... I can't believe it twin's..." Logan says smiling

"I know double trouble, triple diapers at least till Ivy is potty trained and double the baby stuff," Rory says

"I can't believe we will be the supplier of 60% of our group's kids," Logan says

"Actually only 50%, Stephs knocked up too but act surprised when they tell everyone else," Rory says

"Your kidding?" Logan asks

"No, they have had all guards down for a while, and they just let it happen when it was time," Rory says

"Im happy for them Tristan really wanted kids," Logan says

"So did Steph, she was getting worried she wouldn't be able to get pregnant and I know she was jealous of the rest of us for already having kids and getting pregnant, so easy," Rory says

"You know our group is almost going to be outnumbered, and if Paris and Robert get pregnant in the next 4 months then that will be 7+ kids under 2," Logan says

"Oh geez really we are going to make the new generation of the LDB just between our little group if things keep going this way," Rory says

"Just think there are multiples in Robert's family so they could have twins or more," Rory says laughing

"Oh Paris would have a meltdown if she didn't plan on multiples it would throw everything off in her world" Logan cackles

"Not funny, she may just cause world war 3," Rory says

"Oh it is Funny, but I think with Roberts family history they may plan to possibly have multiples so she may just plan every outcome of multiples, and I think Robert would be the stay at home parents and let Paris work if they had kids anyway," Logan says

"I think your right on both accounts, he loves kids so I could see him taking on the major role with them, Paris hasn't really been too comfortable with many kids in the past," Rory says

"How are we going to tell everyone about having twins?" Logan asks

"I think we should leave it as a surprise as long as possible, if we have one of each then we tell people we chose not to find out the sex and if they are worried just buy one for each sex and what we don't use we will pass it on or use with our next baby" Rory says

"That sounds like a good idea, but are you really going to want to have another baby after having 3 in 18 months?" Logn asks

"I wouldn't want an uneven number of kids, and 4 seems like a good number maybe 2 of each" Rory says

"I like that idea, 4 kids 2 boys 2 girls," Logan says smiling

"Yes, Ivy then Logan jr, Taylor and Eli," Rory says laughing

"No to logan jr, I don't want a jr I was bad enough, but Taylor and Eli could work as long as they are gender-neutral," Logan says

"Ya maybe we will have to see what we end up having," Rory says

"Did we just name future children that aren't even born yet?" Logan asks

"I think we may have come up with some names, yes but they aren't set in stone," Rory says

 **March 16th, 2008**

Logan and Rory were throwing Ivy a first birthday party at the Huntzberger estate in Hartford. The theme was Donut's, a bit different, but that's the way they wanted it.

By now everyone had suspicions of Steph's pregnancy but no confirmation yet as it was still early in the pregnancy.

 **3:00pm**

Rory and Logan's apartment

Everyone met on the main floor of the apartment for drink's until the last guest showed up, and the party could start, the party location was going to be the rooftop indoor space. It was decorated beautifully with balloons, and Donut themed items all around, most of the decorations were things that the kids could play with, there were about 10 kids in total under the age of 2 from their friends and even a few of HPG's young families that watched Ivy grow over the past year, Rory and Logan had bonded with a few people from their office who had children and they got together from time to time.

"How's the birthday girl doing today?" Someone asked

"She's doing good, she's been trying to eat the snacks and decorations all day saying nummy to everything," Rory says, and a few people laugh at the cuteness

"Is she happy about the new baby?" Marshal asks

"I think so, she keeps rubbing my Rory's stomach and saying "mommy baby" or "my baby," but I don't think she really realizes anything yet," Logan says

"I remember when my second was coming our oldest was 18 months and was so happy until he found out the baby was a girl, he wanted a baby brother, but then he fell in love when she was born," Maggie says

"Then a year later we had our 3rd and last baby, and it was a boy. We ended up having 3 kids in 3 years and boy that was busy" Marshal says

"I wouldn't recommend having 3 in 3 years, it was easier with just two, the oldest two were jealous of the baby and how much attention he got, but after a few months we got a schedule down, and all was great again," Maggie says

"Oh that sounds like hell," Steph says

"Do you have any kids?" Maggie asks

"Just the one," Steph says rubbing her belly, and the gang looks at her shocked

"What, you all knew already please I havent been drinking or anything fun in months," Steph says laughing

The guys all clapped Tristan on the back and congratulated Steph on the baby.

"Tristan finally did something good in his life after marrying you," Colin says

"Oh shut it, but yes she lets me do good things often," Tristan says


	31. Chapter 30 Not A Fool

**A/N Sorry its been so long since i updated, I have lost motivation to write and have been in a really deep funk on and off since my relationship split at the end of January 2019 and some other things going on with my kids. I have 1 more chapter of this story pre-written and i can hopefully get out of my funk and write more and end this story the way it deserves. Thank you all for your patients, i hope to get back to normal soon.**

 **April 1st, 2008**

Everyone got together for their regular Tuesday night dinner. They were all sitting at their table, and the waitress was taking the drink order from Finn.

"5 Mcallens. 4 margaritas and a virgin margarita," Finn said

"Make that 2 virgin margaritas," Steph says

"Not drinking Steph, what's wrong," Finn asks bug-eyed

"There seems to be a parasite that doesn't like booze taking over my body," Steph says

"Oh well that's no good, have you seen a doctor yet," Finn asks, and Rory is trying to hide a smirk

"Yes, doc said it will be like this at least another 6 months," Steph says and Rory snickers

"They can tell how long you're going to be sick?" Finn asked confused

"Ya usually with this condition it lasted about 40 weeks and im only about 11 weeks into it," Steph says and her and Tristan smile at each other

"April fools?" Andria asks

"No April fools, Legit" Steph says

"No way?" colin says

"Yes, mid-October," Tristan says smiling

"It's about bloody time, I expected it to happen a long time ago before you were even married," Finn says

"Nope we just let nature take its course after we got married and voila pregnant I am," Steph says

 **Everyone looked at Paris and Robert**

"Any news like a baby, or elopement you would like to tell us about?" Colin asks

"We havent set a date even if we are being pressured to get married fast and no there's, not a baby, no elopement plans yet either," Robert says

"I wouldn't get pregnant before I got married my grandmother would kill me and disown me after my mom and dad had to get eloped to cover up that she was pregnant before they married," Paris says

"Oh just run off get married and get knocked up fast so your baby can grow up with ours," Andrea says laughing

"We will take that into advisement," Robert says

"It's not like I really want a big wedding I would be happy with just close family and friends," Paris says

Robert looks at Paris in shock, he thought of all people she would want the big wedding in the hopes her parents would be proud of her finally

"What, it's not like my parents would actually be there so why put on the big show for them, hell if they wanted a big party they can throw it, but I want a wedding that is for us, not anyone else," Paris says

"That just kind of shocked me but I do understand, I like the idea of a small wedding also," Robert says

"You know we could pull it all off very fast like within a week unless you wanted more time," Rory says smiling

Robert and Paris both looked at each other

"2 weeks, just our group family and a few LDB members we are all friends with," Paris says smiling

"How does April 12th sound?" Logan asked

"Sounds good, now girls I think we are going to need to find me a dress," Paris says

"I know the perfect person to make you a dress, My mom," Rory says

"Great, so now we just need the bridesmaid's dresses, and tux's," Paris says

"Done, tomorrow morning we can all get together and get it done" Robert says

The next morning they all got together for breakfast and then split up for their tasks, the girls went to a beautiful bridal shop and found their dress' and the guys went and picked out their suit's, The girls all each got pastel floor-length dresses made of chiffon, and the guys got suit's with shirts to match their wife.

The group did their tasks to make the wedding perfect for Paris and Robert, everything but the dress' and suits were a big secret, they, of course, got options they just wouldn't know what was picked until the time of the wedding, Paris didn't know but her maternal Grandmother was flying in from France especially for the wedding, she loved the idea of a small marriage with just family and friend's and understood that yes Paris and Robert were raised in society, but they were both reasonably private people and were even willing to have a large society reception at a later date if anyone requested it. Grandma Exxon loved that her granddaughter had found the love in her friends she had never received from her parents and that they loved her so much they would plan her wedding for her in such a short amount of time and have so much detail taken into account.

 **April 12, 2008**

The wedding was in the evening, so the setting up happened during the day, the girls spent the day at the spa getting pampered and the boys spent the day at the club golfing and drinking a little bit.

The area they chose for the ceremony was the flower gardens at the old independence inn grounds near the pond, there were twinkle lights hung with flowers and ivy hanging from them and Luke had built a chuppah. The wedding looked like it was in a little fairy garden with the sun just setting as they said their vows and Paris actually had tears because it was so perfect and her Grandmother was there, It was a shock since her Grandmother hadn't left France since Paris was 10 and had refused to travel since, but Paris getting married had been her exception Mrs. Exxon had known Robert's father and Grandparents and knew he was an excellent match for her only granddaughter, he pulled her out of her comfort zone and made her live life outside of school and be more adventurous.

The small reception they had planned turned into a drop-in dance as much of the town of stars hollow had come to congratulate Robert and Paris, and they had willingly invited them to stay and have some fun dancing and such.

After Paris and Robert had decided the day they would get married Paris had stopped her birth control and they waited to have sex again until they were married, they decided to leave it to nature on when they would have children, for a good 2 months after they were married they couldn't keep their hands to themselves and spent the majority of their time together but no baby was made in that time, Robert was beginning to feel bad he had wanted to have a child so bad but tried not to let Paris know he was getting upset by the negative results, 5 months into their marriage Paris began to look into why she may not be getting pregnant, they were both healthy and young, not stressing over getting pregnant but at the same time wishing it would happen soon. Rory and Steph were about to have their babies, and Paris would have loved to have been pregnant with them, but she knew it probably wouldn't happen as she knew Rory hadn't planned on having another child for at least 2 years and Steph wasn't sure she ever wanted another.

 **September 12th, 2008**

Rory had been rushed into the ER in the middle of the night when she woke up to pee and found she was bleeding, Thankfully it wasn't anything serious Rory had been in the early stages of labor, the doctor said it can happen in pregnancies of multiples towards the end.

11:30 am the whole gang came to visit Rory and Logan, it had worked out that Paris and Robert had Ivy since Rory had been feeling very tired and like the babies were going to come soon. Rory and Logan still hadn't told anyone that they were having twins and were going to leave that as a surprise.

Once everyone was in the room, Logan opened the curtain so everyone could see Rory holding a baby and then went over to the other bassinet and picked up the second little bundle.

"Wait... what... Who's got the real baby?" Lorelai asks

"They are both real mom," Rory says laughing

"Where did you get the other baby from?" Steph asked

"The same place as the first, out of me," Rory said

At this point Paris and Robert had to step out of the room, Paris was upset that she couldn't have one baby, but here Rory was with newborn twins and an 18-month-old already.

"Where did they go," Rory asked

"I think they needed some air and time to recover from the shock," Lorelai says covering knowing that Paris was having troubles dealing with not being able to get pregnant

Once Paris and Robert came back, they decided to tell everyone the story of the twins.

"We knew from early on we were expecting twins we just decided that we would see how long it would take for anyone to ask due to my belly size but I didn't get as big as I did with Ivy so no one ever suspected anything, it's why we told everyone to buy something that supported their guess on gender," Rory says

"Did you know what the genders were?" Steph asks

"No, we didn't ask we just guessed," Logan says

"So who are these little ones we havent been formally introduced yet," Finn says

"This little one is Royal Elias Huntzburger, and She is Constance Everly Huntzberger," Rory says

"Oh those are unique names," Honor says

"That was the point, but we will be calling her Connie, so it's easier for Ivy to say," Logan says

"Oh that's cute," Steph says

"Alright birth details please," Paris asks

"Well, Royal was born at 9:15 am - 6lbs 13oz, 19" long and Connie was born at 9:25 am - 6lbs 2oz, 18" Long" Rory says

"Wow big for twins," Steph says

"They are a good size for being so far along," Logan says

 **October 15th, 2008**

Steph had her baby late in the evening of October 14th, Visiting hours were over for the maternity ward, so everyone decided to wait until the next day to visit the new family.

"Hey momma, how are you feeling?" Rory asked

"I think im doing ok, not to much pain but I do have a husband who seems to think if I do anything for myself I will break or the baby may," Steph says snickering

"Ahh yes the protective first-time dad, Logan was like that also don't forget, he still is like that a little bit but more so when it comes to me having to get up to one of the kids," Rory says

"Hey I helped make them so I can be the one to get up and change diapers since you're the one feeding them and I can't exactly do that or I would," Logan says, and the group laughs

"Finn and I have that deal he gets the baby and changed diapers, and I feed and put the baby back to bed," Andrea says

"I think all of the men think it's the least they can do seeing as they helped make the baby they can help take care of the baby in the middle of the night," Rory says

"Robert and I have that deal, if we have kids before im done school he will be up with us at night and split the baby duties, and we will have a nanny for when we are at work or class," Paris says

"It's good you have it sorted out before the kids come, for some couples childcare is a hard topic and they don't always agree on what should be done by who," Steph says

"You all know how much I like to plan for things and honestly I wanted to get the rough things talked about before they came up, and things would be harder to deal with," Paris says

"Yes, better to plan things and talk them out before its too late," Robert says


	32. Chapter 31 Happy Times and Sad Events

**February 14th, 2009**

Robert woke up to a box wrapped in a bow on the pillow next to him with a note from Paris saying to open the box and unwrap one item at a time. The first item was a Crystal heart with "Our Love" engraved on it, The second item was a photo of a bean in a frame, the third item was a Dior baby soother, The next thing was a tiffany's baby rattle, the following was a rolled-up onesie saying "Daddy did it now" with a positive pregnancy test in it. The last item was a onesie with directions on where the head legs and arms go.

"Paris...Are you serious" Robert shouts with a bit of glee

"About what, my darling?" Paris asks

"About the items in the box, are we?" Robert asks walking out to the kitchen

"Yes it's for real, we are having a baby," Paris says

"I can't wait to tell the gang," Robert says

"Can we wait till I'm further along... just in case" Paris says

"Sure, I understand we can wait," Robert says

Over the next few weeks, Paris and Robert had an appointment with the doctor to check out everything with the baby and find out how far along Paris was in her pregnancy. Everything was going great in the pregnancy, and as of February 28th, Paris was 7 weeks 3 days pregnant with not just one baby but triplets. They decided to keep the pregnancy a secret until she was at least 12 weeks along, but at this point, Paris could start showing sooner than that and may have to tell everyone why.

 **April 1st, 2009**

Robert had a shirt made up for Paris that said "Him + Me + three = Our Family" that she had under a button-up to show people one at a time to announce their pregnancy, they didn't think about what the day was just that she was 12 weeks pregnant. People were starting to notice she was getting a little belly.

Paris and Robert had set up one of the gang's weekly dinners for that evening, and they got dressed in their comfy but casual wear, for Paris it was a pair of stretchy work pant's the top Robert had made for her, and a loose button-up shirt on top and for Robert it was a button-up shirt with the top 3 buttons undone and a pair of baggy jeans.

Each couple walked into Paris and Robert's place as they showed up and met them in the kitchen, Paris was walking around the kitchen, helping Robert cook dinner.

"Paris, what does your shirt say?" Rory asks

"Oh, this one?" Paris says showing Rory

Rory, Steph, Andrea and Honor all read the shirt and squealed

"Wait... plus 3?" Honor asks questioningly

"Yes 3," Robert says smiling

"Triplets?" Andrea asks

"Yes, three tiny babies. Im officially 12 weeks today" Paris says

"Your joking, this had to be an April fools joke," Finn says

"No it's 100% legit, I do good when I finally make babies," Robert says smiling

"That's amazing, and you deserve them," Logan says

"Im freaking out a little bit, we planned for one at a time maybe two, neither of us expected three so now the plans for feeding are going to be a bit messed up but im sure we will do great, we may just need a nanny or something to help out with all the diapers and feedings" Paris says

"Paris I hate to tell you, but you can never plan motherhood to the tee, nothing happens the way it's planned you just have to get into a routine and go with the flow at times and with multiples try to keep them close in the schedule, or you will never sleep," Rory says

"Well now I don't have to feel guilty, Im pregnant again." Honor says

"I'm Pregnant also," Andrea says

"Anyone else?" Colin asks laughing

"Don't look at me I just had twins 6 months ago, and my oldest just turned 2" Rory says

"Not it," Steph says

"So we have 5 more babies on the way to add to the already 6 we have... We truly are4 going to have the next generation of LDB just between us 10" Logan says

"It will have taken us 3 years to be outnumbered by kids from the time of the first to last birth," Robert says

"So Paris is 12 weeks, how far along are you Andrea and Honor?" Rory asks

"10 weeks about," Honor says

"8 weeks about," Andrea says

"5 babies due within 4 weeks, this will be a busy delivery ward," Finn says

"We were told with triplets 33 weeks is the time to expect them so 5 within 3 months," Paris says

 **July 31st, 2009**

Paris is currently just past 29 weeks pregnant and miserable; shes high school Paris x10 all the time due to being so huge, hot, hungry and having to pee non stop. But today is different. At least she's feeling something different.

"Robert, I don't know what it is, but something just feels off today," Pairs says

"Bad or good different?" Robert asks

"Im not sure, but maybe we can see what the doctor says, maybe they are going to come earlier than we expected," Paris says

"He said he didn't think they would come for at least another 4 weeks, but we can call and talk to him," Robert says

Robert gets the doctor's office on the phone and lets Paris tell them how she's feeling.

"I don't know they just seem less active the last 12 hours, normally they are moving like crazy, but they just seem like they are relaxing," Paris says

"They could just be getting to the point they are so big there isn't a lot of room to move but come to the hospital, and we will check you out and monitor their movements and see what's going on," The nurse and dr say

Paris and Robert do as they were told, and they get ready to head to the hospital with their pre-packed bags incase. When they get to the hospital, they go to the maternity ward and check-in, and they get settled into the room to be examined and monitored.

After an hour of being monitored, it came out that Paris was right, and the triplets were underactive, and it was a good thing she noticed and called then came to the hospital. Paris was going to have to have a few tests and an emergency c-section today if they couldn't get the babies to start being more active.

"Looks like these babies are coming sooner then we expected, You're going to be prepped for an emergency c-section," Dr. Jakobs says

"What's going on with them, why are they coming so soon?" Paris asks

"Baby b and c are not as active as we would like them to be so we think it's best for all 3 babies if they are born so we can have a better shot at helping them," Dr. Jakobs says

"Will they all be ok?" Robert asks

"There is a risk, but the odds are in their favour, we are the best hospital in New York to deal with any complications that can arise, but all we can do is our best," Dr. Jakob says

After Paris and Robert got all their questions answered, Paris was wheeled into the OR. All 3 babies were delivered via c-section.

Baby A - Boy - Jakob Andrew 3lbs 8oz - born 1:15 am July 31st

Baby B - Girl - Jessica Anne - 3lbs 2oz - born 1:8am July 31st

Baby C - Girl - Jenna Abbigail 2lbs 12oz - Born 1:25 am July 31st

Baby A was born healthy, active and kicking only needing the regular treatment of a 29 weeker. Baby B was born healthy a bit weaker than her older brother but doing well. Baby C was born with more difficulties; she had her umbilical cord wrapped around her neck, and it was also entangled with her twin sisters putting a lot of stress on Baby C, who was going to need a lot of extra help. She also wasn't getting all the nutrients she needed to grow.

Paris and Robert decided to wait till the next morning to call anyone to tell them what was going on, so they didn't all rush in.

Paris and Robert were devastated that their baby girl Jenna (Baby C) didn't survive; she didn't get enough oxygen and nutrients long enough that she couldn't be helped. They had no idea how they were going to tell everyone who was expecting them to have 3 babies that they would only be taking two home. Robert knew that Paris felt it was her fault she didn't say anything sooner or that if she had done something differently, they would have been able to save Jenna, but in reality, there wasn't anything more that could have been done.

As soon as Colin found out about the loss of Jenna himself, Logan, Finn and Tristan went into Paris and Roberts house and removed the 3rd crib, bassinet, Jenna's name from the wall, and any other extra things they wouldn't need to be reminded that they only got to take 2 babies home. They didn't know what else they could do to ease the pain Paris, and Robert would be going through other than to be there for them when they needed their family the most.

Later that afternoon, the gang all slowly started showing up to the hospital without the kids to see Paris and Robert and console them but celebrate the birth of Jakob and Jessica. Robert and Paris were trying to keep a brave face for everyone, but they all saw the truth.

"I hope you don't mind, but we moved a few things in the nursery and around the house for you, so you don't have too," Logan says

"Thank you, I was going to go home and do it sometime over the next few days," Robert says

"You know we will all do anything we can to help you, just let us know, and it's done," Tristan says

"We will let you know, thank you," Paris says

"No problem, you would do the same for us," Rory says

Paris and Robert were able to take their babies home when the twins were just over 6 weeks old on September 9th. Jessica and Jacob were about 8lbs each and were healthy and happy babies, and they were also very loved. Surprisingly Paris's mother and father had come to meet their grandchildren while they were in the NICU and decided to stay in town for a few months to help the new parents cope with twins and the loss of their 3rd child. Paris hadn't known, but before she was born, her mom had given birth to a child at 35 weeks that passed away shortly after birth due to complications, and that was part of the reason she had problems connecting with Paris was that she was afraid she would lose Paris. It helped Paris and Robert to have the Gellar's around helping deal with their grief and preparing to bring the babies home, and they all bonded over their shared experience.

 **October 31st, 2009**

Honor's day started like every other day this week. She did anything and everything she could think of to cause herself to go into labor. She was currently 4 days overdue and miserable and was making Colin tired from all the sex she was insisting they have to get the baby out. Mitchum had Ariel for the first 2 days after the baby was due. Then Logan and Rory took her for the past 2 days knowing that if the baby were coming, it wouldn't take long at all, plus Ariel loved playing with her cousins and was looking forward to uncle Logan and auntie Rory taking her out trick or treating.

Andrea was in good spirits; she was 8 days away from her due date. She loved being pregnant. She would be pregnant for the rest of her life if possible, Finn liked the idea of his wife being pregnant all the time but knew it wasn't practical or healthy for her body to have children back to back close together and her health along with the kids was his number one concern.

Later in the evening, everyone decided to get together with the kids and take them out, Honor and Colin joined them in the hopes that all the walking could help honor go into labour and because they missed Ariel over the last few days.

Around 8:30 pm, Andrea started feeling contractions but kept walking to where they all knew there would be a small firework display. On the way back to their meeting place for the night, someone was shooting off firecrackers at people, and their group happened to be one of the unlucky groups as it caused both Honor and Andrea to scream in pain sh10:52pmorly after the first few. Honor's water had broken, and Andrea had a significant contraction.


	33. Chapter 32 Life's Surprises

In 2010 and LDB event was set up for LDB Graduates of 2000 -2010 and their children (and parents of LDB member of those years IF they were also LDB members) It was a first of its kinds. Still, it was also a less formal event, More like an upper-class BBQ of sorts.

There were 2 areas of the event one was for the parents and the children and was catered more towards the kids with rides, games, food, drinks etc. The other part was purely adults with alcoholic beverages, dancing, and of course, fancier BBQ's meals.

Finn, Tristan, Logan, Colin and Robert spent a lot of their time escorting the kids on rides or playing in the bouncy houses like they were kids themselves. The girls loved watching their men with their kids. It brought back memories of when they were still in Yale of the things they did and probably never got to experience when they were children. The girls kept the babies with them so the guys could have fun for a while.

After the guys and kids had their fun with the kids, the grandparents and nanny's took over kiddie time with all of the kids so the parents could have some childfree time and enjoy the LDB party.

After the party, the gang left the kids with the grandparents and nanny's and went to an after-party get together for only the 2006 and 2007 LDBers and spouses at rich man's shoe. They had rented out the pub for the night; the girls were all looking forward to this childfree night to be able to drink a bit and enjoy themselves away from mommy life.

After their night out the 10 of them decided to arrange once a month to have a couples night out or a group date night so they could reconnect to their relationships beyond the children.

 **October 2015**

 **Rory's 30th birthday**

Logan had thrown Rory a 30th birthday party to celebrate. Many of the guests got up on stage or even on the dance floor and sang song's Logan had even gotten Ed Sheeran and his girlfriend Cherry in attendance. He sang a few of his hits that were how he felt about Rory and said a lot about their relationship. Logan even got to do a few duet's

 **PLAYLIST**

 _Picture by Ed Sheeran (Pictures of Rory on a screen of her from birth to 30)_

 _Sugar by Maroon 5_ (sang by Robert)

 _Perfect by Ed Sheeran_ (Logan and Ed duet)

 _Cheerleader by Omi_

 _Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran_ (Logan duet and dancing)

 _Shape of you by Ed Sheeran_ (Finn sang)

 _Galloway girl by Ed Sheeran_ (turned into Hartford girl sung by Logan)

 _Love me like you do - Ellie Goulding_

 _Worth it by fifth harmony_ (sung by Tristan)

 _I don't care by Ed Sheeran_ (logan duet)

 _Like im gonna lose you by Meghan Trainor and john legend_ (sung by Rory)

 _Chandelier by Sia_

 _Small bump by Ed Sheeran_ (sung by Logan)

 _Shut up and dance by walk the moon_

 _Want to want me by Jason Derulo_

 _Bad blood by Taylor swift_

 _Honey im good by andy grammar_

 _All about that Bass by Meghan Trainor_

 _Im not the only one by sam smith_

 _Hey Mama by David Guetta f/ Nicki Minaj, Bebe rexha & Afrojack_

 _Animals by Maroon 5_

 _Ex's & ohs by Ellie Goulding_

 _Marvin Gaye by Charlie Puth f/ Meghan Trainor_

 _Bang bang by Jesse j, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj_

 _Heartbeat Song by Kelly Clarkson_

 _All of me by john legend_ (sang and played by Logan)

Rory loved the party, she was surprised that Ed Sheeran and Cherry had been able to make it to her party. She knew them reasonably well as she and Logan had interviewed Ed a few times for various articles and they had become good friends.

Logan had even set up a party earlier in the day that the kids attended before they had the adult party and the kids stayed at home with sitters/nannies. The party with the kids was more focused on the kids and had fun things for them to do with their parents, including karaoke and dance competitions.

A few months before Rory's 30th birthday, Finn and Andrea had found out she had stage 3 cancer. The prognosis was good until she ended up in the hospital a few days after the party. She developed an infection they couldn't control, and she died November 13 from the infection and cancer spreading.

Over the next month and a half Finn, Auggie and Taylor stayed at the Huntzberger estate with Logan Rory and their kids while his house was being renovated After Andrea's death Finn and the kids couldn't handle keeping the house the way it was so they were renovating to add a chapel. A room in Memorium to Andria and redecorate a few rooms.

Since 2010 Logan and Rory had 2 more kids, Denver who was born December 24, 2010, and London who was born January 16 2013.

Paris and Robert had their 3rd child a little girl Jessica born February 14 2014.

Colin and Honor had 3 more children, A girl named Aria born January 14 2011, A girl named Alisson born June 5 2013, and A girl named Amber born December 26 2015.

Steph and Tristan had 2 more children A boy named Scott born July 4, 2012, and a boy named

Lucas was born on July 1 2014.

Finn and Andrea had tried for more kids, but each pregnancy had ended in miscarriage.

 **January 1 2016**

Rory and Logan were being driven home in a town car from the Huntzberger New years party around 2:30 am when a drunk driver sped through a red light t-boning the passenger's side of the vehicle that Logan was on.

Rory got a broken arm and multiple cuts and scrapes. Logan got the worst of it. Logan had a broken leg, 4 broken ribs, a collapsed lung and had brain swelling that he needed surgery for.

Logan's brain surgery didn't go well, and he passed away on the table due to his heart-stopping.

Finn, Taylor and Auggie had helped Rory, Ivy, royal, Connie, Denver and London cope with the death of Logan.

 **December 2019**

The group was together celebrating the holidays with the big family they had made with their friends and children. They lit 2 candles in Memorium of Andria and Logan every night for the holidays since they had passed away. Finn and Rory got close after Logan died and bonded over the shared loss of their loved ones, even their kids got close.

The group of adults were sitting in the big Livingroom of Rory's house, and they were all talking about memories of Christmas' past.

"I remember one Christmas when Logan was about 10 he told his dad he wanted to meet Alyssa Milano my dad had just ignored him, but Pop had arranged for her to send Logan a video message, he played it so much it had worn out and stopped playing when he was 12," Honor says smiling

"I know why he played it so often and what he was doing when it was being played," Robert says winking and smirking

"Oh gross," Honor says, and everyone else laughs

A few of the others shared happy and sad Christmas memories and then out of nowhere, Finn spoke.

"You know, I always wondering if logan knew his life would be cut short, that last Christmas together after my Andrea passed away he told me if anything ever happened to him he wanted me to take care of Love and the kids for him," Finn says with his eyes watering

"Maybe he did, or maybe he just wanted to know they would be cared for by someone who loved them as much as he did," Honor says

"He always told me if he ever died he wanted me to move on and be with someone who Finn liked," Rory says tearing up

"Ya and look how that turned out," Colin says

"Hey I for one agree with Logan on that, Finn has good taste in pairing people together," Tristan says

"I must say I agree with Tristan I do have to admit I consider myself a bit of a cupid," Finn says smiling

"You can't take credit for that one Finn, I think it was more logans match making paring you and Rory together it was the death of your loved ones that kicked your love for each other into gear," Paris says

"We did always have feelings towards each other, but they didn't move towards the more romantic aspect until logan had passed away," Rory says

"Finn had loved you since the minute he saw you he just respected you and logan to much to do anything about it, we all knew he loved you, and we saw you felt the same, but it was platonic until a few months after logan passed away," Steph says

"I remember the day I talked to Finn, and he told me his love for Rory wasn't as platonic as it had been when logan was alive, it was like a light bulb went off and he out of nowhere looked at me and said I love Rory like really love her as in I want to be with her," Tristan says

"I remember that night too we had been at the club and it all of a sudden hit me when the guys and I were at the table, and it just came out," Finn says

"That was the same night it hit Rory too, she had been on the dance floor with us, and she had been looking off at the table, and I asked what she was thinking, and she blurted out she loved Finn like she loved logan, then she got a little sullen and said, but I don't think he feels the same" Honor says

"Ya then you told me you knew he loved me and he had since the day he saw me at the coffee cart," Rory says

"Who would have thought we would all be sitting here 3 and a half years later with Rory and Finn married for 3 years and getting ready to celebrate their twins 2nd birthday in a few weeks," Colin says

"Who would have thought 10 adults would have created 23 children, lost 2 spouses and the two who lost their spouses would be married to each other" Robert says

Around 11 pm the gang all headed to check on the kids and tuck them into their reclining chairs In the theatre room where they were all having a sleepover. Then the adults went to bed themselves.

 **December 25 2019**

Finn and Rory woke up all the kids at 8:00 am to open up presents before they got ready for the big family and friends brunch at one of Finn's family hotels.

Rory had a massive surprise for Finn and the kids, and she knew they would all be ecstatic.

Rory gave Harper and CeCe one of the last presents under the tree to open together. When Finn saw it, he looked Rory puzzled seeing the picture frame with "Guess what daddy ..." written in it.

"Ok so there's an envelope and a box hidden on the tree, Find them both and open #1 first then you can open #2" Rory says

"Ok..." Finn says a bit sceptical

Finn finds both envelopes and opened the first one that said "You can't tell the kids or show them what's in the box or it will ruin the last present for you all" Finn reads and nods his head to Rory who nods her head for him to open the box. Finn opens it to a note that says "You did it again, you just had to make it an even 10" with a positive pregnancy test strip taped to it.

"Really?" Finn asks smiling

"Yup," Rory says laughing

"Umm hello, we are waiting what is it, dad?" The kids asked

"there is a present under there for each of you, you may open them together and you can not show each other until all the presents are open" Rory says

The 7 oldest kids opened their present each pulling out 2 shirts numbering them in birth order 1-9. The other shirts for the oldest 5 said "Mom and dad did it again" and Harper and CeCe had matching dress' saying "Big sister" on the front for them to wear to Brunch to announce it to their family and friends.

As you can imagine, the surprise got a few joking comments like they should get fixed, they should stop kissing, they better be done etc. But everyone was super excited, Emily and Richard were happy they were expecting their 10th great grandbaby (The took Finns 2 kids in as their own).

 **December 25 2039**

The gang and their kids were crowded around the Christmas tree in the Huntzburger/Morgan Livingroom and talking about Christmas past as they did every year. The adults told their kids about their Christmas' together as children, and then the topic of Christmas announcement's came up.

"You know Digby it was this very day 20 years ago that we all found out CeCe and I weren't going to be the babies anymore," Harper says

"Really how did that happen?" Digby asks, and the group tells him how he was announced

The younger kids often asked about Logan and Andrea when they were younger. What they were like, The parents and the older kids had told them some of the most fantastic story's. This year, they got to hear about the more adult things the group had done up until they started having kids.

The gang had the time of their lives telling story's to their kids and grandkids, yes there were grandkids now.

 **Lorelai Ivy Gilmore-Huntzburger IV and Austin Fitzgerald**

Married in January 2017.

Kids

Kevin Elis Fitzgerald born September 5 2022Lorelai Amber Fitzgerald born April 4 2025Allana Marie Fitzgerald born April 4 2025Elias Logan Fitzgerald born June 20 2028Emilynn Honor Fitzgerald born June 20 2028

 **Ariel Elise McCrea and August "Auggie" Logan Morgan**

Married in June 2017.

Kids

Jennifer Lynn Morgan born January 2021 (8 months after graduation)Jackson Finley Morgan born April 13 2022Jasper logan Morgan born January 2024

 **Royal Elias Gilmore-Huntzburger and Sawyer Marie Dugrey**

Married in June 2020.

Kids

Poppy Ann Huntzburger born February 28 2023Kingsley Mitchum Huntzberger born November 14 2024

 **Constance Everly Gilmore-Huntzberger and Edwin Montgomery**

Married February 2021.

Kids

Jemma Marie Montgomery born November 27 2021Jordan Elias Montgomery born December 2025

 **Jakob Andrew Grimaldi and Taylor Louise Morgan**

Married April 2022.

Kids

Briggs Byron Grimaldi born March 17 2028

 **Jessica Anne Grimaldi and Kevin Winters**

Dating since October 2015

Kids

Tilly Francis Grimaldi-Winters born August 30 2017

 **Alan Tancred McCrea and Samantha Groger**

Started dating November 2017, Married March 2018

Kids

Jeremy Allen McCrea born October 28 2018

 **Denver Montgomery Gilmore-Huntzberger** **and Aria Louise McCrea**

Started dating in 2013, Married July 4 2021

Kids

Logan Orson Huntzberger born August 16 2022Tinsley Victoria Huntzberger born September 2025

 **Scott Nathan Dugrey and Elmer Gold**

Married February 2025

Kids

Arnold Tristan Gold-Dugrey born via surrogate January 26th 2026Annie Elise Gold- Dugrey born via surrogate January 26th 2026

 **London Marie Gilmore-Huntzberger and Tobin Moore**

Married August 2039

Kids

Due June 4 2040

 **Alisson Marie McCrea**

Dating

 **Jeslyn Lorelai Grimaldi**

Married August 18 2034

Kids

Luka Colin Grimaldi born December 16 2029Lindy Hanna Stern born July 1 2036

 **Lucas Keith Dugrey**

Single

 **Amber Leigh McCrea**

Dating

 **Harper Lee Gilmore-Morgan and Even Dupree**

Engaged due to marry June 21 2040

 **Cecilia "CeCe" Delilah Gilmore-Morgan**

Dating

 **Alexander timothy McCrea and Kinsley Anne Dugrey**

Dating since august 2034

 **Kayley Lynn Dugrey**

Single

 **Digby Blaine Gilmore-Morgan**

Single

Over the groups 32 years of babies, their family grew to 56, and that's only leading back to the 10 friends who made themselves each other's family. With their children's marriages and relationships, they made it, so everyone indeed had some sort of familial connection. Whether it is by blood or marriage, they were a true family.

Everyone was happy, healthy and still in love. Their children and grandchildren got to grow up knowing what it should be like and that "Normal" society marriages aren't what's really healthy.

Ivy and Royal took over HPG after Rory went into a semi-retirement, Rory was still the head of the company, but Ivy and Royal shared the Title of CEO, They both had started their way up from the ground floor starting at the age of 14 in the mailroom on summer breaks and worked their way up the latter to learn every aspect of the company and earn their titles.

August, Constance and Taylor had started taking over for aspects of the Morgan group. August was going to be taking over as CEO when Finn decided to retire (He never would stop checking on hotels and checking out new ones). Taylor was going to be CFO, and Constance was going to be CHRO (Chief Human Resources Officer)

Ariel and London were taking over Hayden & McCrea Law. Digby was going to be the primary lawyer for HPG and The Morgan Group once he finished law school.

Jakob, Jeslyn, and Alexander were taking over the Grimaldi Security business.

Jessica is an OB/GYN, and Alan is a neurologist at Mount Sinai Hospital.

Denver is an actor and singer who owns his own Agency.

Scott is a basketball player.

Harper is an English teacher at Chilton and Amber is a History teacher at Chilton.

Lucas is the editor of The New York Times.

Sawyer, Aria and Allison are all society ladies.

Cecilia, Kinsley and Kayley are all still students.

 **THE END**


	34. Question for everyone

So I have been doing some thinking lately, and a lot of the reason I havent been writing often is due to money stress. Someone suggested I do something like and get donations for my writing so I can spend more time writing and less time stressing, do you think something like that would work? I would give sneak peeks to things that are going to happen in future chapters, maybe even take suggestions of things to do in the chapters. Let me know what you think.


End file.
